Doki Doki Literature Club: Truth and Reality
by Scarlight Dragon
Summary: My first fanfic. MC is just a normal guy who joins his childhood friend's club, but as time goes on he started feeling Deja vu. He must now find the truth of his reality and save his friends. Will the truth lead him to despair or lead him to a new route? The story has the same warning as the original game and may contain spoilers. I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. To all the new readers, you can just skip this part and head straight to the story. For all of you who already read this and decided to reread it again. Hello again. During this time as I write "_Doki Doki Literature Club: Beginnings_". I decided to redo "_Truth and Reality_". As I did my own reading I thought I fixed the grammar problems, but no I didn't. Not only that, but I also thought that I could do a little bit better than before, so here I am. Redoing the story. I'm not saying that it's going to be completely redone, I'm just updating it as I thought of things I want to add to it and make some minor changes. Other than that the story is the same. Every once in a while I'll update the chapters one at a time as I continue working on "_Beginnings_". Thank you all for reading both stories and I hope you're all doing well.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to the club

Nothing to see, but endless darkness. Everything covered in darkness. A voice echoing from the deep darkness of space.

?: "Wake up … Hey wake up! Listen you need to save them. You promised you would. I'm sorry that I wasn't any help, but still I'm doing the best I can. So please you got to save them from themselves, you got to save them from their Despair. You're the only one who can. I'm sorry that I have to break my promise to you, but it's the only way. You're the only one they can trust and you have the power to save them. Don't worry you're not alone, I'll do my best to help out, but you must know your past. Knowing your past will create your future. I'm leaving it all to you now. It's time to be a fucking hero!"

*Alarm Clock Rings*

Opening his eyes, yawning from his sleep MC finally awakens. He rubs his eyes and sat up, shutting off his phone's alarm, only to yawn some more.

MC: "… What was that about? What a bizarre dream?" He stretches' himself only to yawn again. "Oh well, it's time to get ready for another boring day of school." He gets off his bed and headed straight to his private bathroom. He went ahead and brushed his teeth then took his morning shower. After he finished up he puts on his school uniform and fixes his dark brown hair. When he saw that he was all set, he grabs his backpack and he heads downstairs to get himself breakfast. He takes a look on his phone for time.

"Still got time to cook breakfast before I head out. Hmm, what to make? Might as well just cook eggs and bacon?" He went the kitchen and cooked his breakfast. After he finished cooking them and ate it, he puts his dishes in the sink. "I'll wash them when I get back from school." He grabs his backpack and exited out of the front door, making sure he locks it since he's the only one living in the house as both his parents are off on a business trip.

*Sigh* (Wonder how long they're going to be gone this time? I mean it's not so bad, I get the whole house to myself meaning I could walk around in my underwear, but still there are times when I do feel lonely.) He walked down the street to where his school is located, but saw that the cross light is about to change if he continues to walk. (I should probably run for it, so I can make it, but I'm not feeling it today.) Just as MC gets closer to start crossing the street right before it changes. He heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

?: "MC wait up!" He looks behind himself.

MC: (Oh lord it's her running up to me with no care in the world.)

?: "Oh good you waited for me." She breaths heavily.

MC: "I only stopped because the cross light changed." He says with a sassy tone.

?: "Your mean."

MC: "Yeah yeah, but it's your fault for getting up late." (Sayori, my childhood friend. We've been together for years when we were kids. Mom would say we were inseparable. Until one day I just stopped seeing her. I don't remember why I stopped seeing her, but on the bright side whenever we do see each other around school we would wave to each other when we cross paths. I remember as kids she would always have a bubbly personality. Even now she hasn't changed one bit.)

The cross light changed and the both of them continued their way to school. Both of them said nothing to each other. It stayed in awkward silence until one of them spoke up.

Sayori: "So MC have you decided on a club to join yet?"

MC: "No I haven't."

Sayori: "But why?" She says in a sad tone.

MC: "I'm not interested in any clubs."

Sayori: "But you promised you would."

MC: "I don't remember making a promise like that?"

Sayori: "But you did. You promised that you would absolutely join a club this year, but not just any club. You would join my club."

MC: "Ok now I know you made that last part up."

Sayori: "Maybe?" She avoids eye contact from him only to look at him again. "Just look for club at least."

MC: "Fine I'll try." He says with annoyed look on his face, while Sayori gives him a big smile.

As they continued walking to school they finally made it and both headed their separate ways as both of their classes are on the opposite paths. Sayori turned around to MC's direction.

Sayori: "Don't forget to look for a club to join!" He looks back to her cute face.

MC: "Yeah I will, don't worry!" Both turned around and headed to their classes. After a long day of school has ended. All the students began to pack up before leaving class, expect for MC. He remained behind lost in thought about today.

(Hmm that dream I had last night. What was that all about? I know it was just a dream, but why does it feel so real? That voice kinda sounded familiar and what does he mean about saving them from Despair? Save who exactly? Why do I feel a sense of déjà vu?)

Sayori: "MC wake up. Hheeeellllloooo!" She waves her hand in front of his face.

MC: "Woah! Sayori?"

Sayori: "Finally, you weren't responding to me."

MC: "Oh sorry, I was lost in thought." He looks around the classroom and notices everyone else is gone. "Nobody bothered to tell me class was over?"

Sayori: "Guess not?" She looks around the empty room. "Anyways did you pick a club yet?"

MC: "Yeah I was thinking of the Anime Club."

Sayori: "Oh that's good. Wait no it isn't!? I wanted you to join my club."

MC: "Now why would I join your club?"

Sayori: "Because, uh my club is fun!"

MC: "Ok so tell me the real reason why I should join your club?"

Sayori: "Uh because …" She struggles with what to say next. "I … sort of … promised my friends that I would get you to ... join us. Heh heh."

MC: "Damnit Sayori, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

Sayori: "I know, I'm sorry, but still please come to my club room. We have cupcakes."

MC: *Sigh* "Fine I'll go check it out, but I can't guarantee I'll join. Got it?"

Sayori: "Ok!" She grabs his hand with a huge smile on her face and leads him to the club.

MC: (Oh lord. With a smile like that could I ever say no to her?)

Sayori: "Come on let's go! This way!"

She drags him up some stairs to where her club is located. When they reached the upper floor, MC couldn't can't shake the feeling that he's been up here before. Despite it being in the same building a couple floors above his classroom. MC knew that he never once step foot in this floor before, but the feeling he has bothers him.

MC: "Hey Sayori?"

Sayori: "What's up?"

MC: "This club of yours, it's called the Literature Club right?"

Sayori: "Yeah, but how did you know that?"

MC: "Oh … I recall you telling me that before remember?"

Sayori: "Did I? I don't recall telling you?" She tries to remember if she did tell him or not, but couldn't so she just went with it. "Oh well, but yeah it's the Literature Club and I'm the Vice President." she says confidently.

MC: (Knowing her, she probably joined because, she thought it would be fun to start a new club. Despite it being about literature. I honestly can't see it, but at the same time I'm happy for her.)

Sayori: "We're here!"

MC: "So this is where your club is?"

Sayori: "Yup and now I'm going to introduce you to all our members." Just as she grab's the handle of the door.

MC: (Kya!) He felt a sharp pain in his head. (What the hell? My head.)

Sayori: "MC is everything alright?"

MC: "Y-yeah I'm ok, nothing to worry about." (Can't let her see me this way.)

Sayori: "Well if you say so?" She opens the door and enters full of energy. "Hey everyone fresh meat is here!"

MC: "Sayori what the hell!?" His face starts to turn red.

Mystery Girl: "Oh what you brought a boy here? I thought this would be an all-girls club, but instead you brought me some useless man meat."

MC: "Useless? Never." (This short girl with pink hair? Have I seen her before?)

Mystery Girl 2: "Natsuki you shouldn't be rude to out new guest."

MC: (Natsuki? I guess that's her name, but who is this tall girl with purple hair and why does she seem familiar?) He looks into the tall girls eyes like he met someone close to him. She is the tallest in the room, but also slightly shorter than MC.

Mystery Girl 2: "I'm sorry for her rudeness." She bows.

MC: "It's alright don't worry about it."

Mystery Girl 2: "Hm!?"

MC: "What's up?" The tall girl looks into his eyes.

Yuri: "S-sorry, but have we met before?"

MC: "N-no I believe this is the first time we're meeting."

Mystery Girl 2: "I'm sorry, it's just ... it feels like I have met you before?"

MC: "That a fact?" Both stare into each other's eyes.

Natsuki: "Hey Yuri stop with the lame pick up line already. This is starting to get painful."

Yuri: "P-p-p-pick up line? I'm not doing anything like that." She takes a step back from MC with red cheeks.

MC: (Yuri?)

The door opens again.

?: "Sorry for being late everyone." MC looks behind himself to see a girl with coral brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Natsuki: "You're always late Monika."

Monika: "Sorry about that."

Yuri: "Were you practicing piano again?"

Monika: "Yes, unfortunately I'm still not good at it yet." She looks behind the girls and sees MC. "Oh hello Michael I didn't know you would be here?" She gives him a warm smile.

MC: "Hey Monika?"

Monika: "What brings you here to the Literature Club?"

MC: (Don't tell her Sayori brought you here. Don't tell her Sayori brought you here.) "Sayori brought me here." (Shit!)

Monika: "Oh so your Sayori's friend that she's been talking about?"

MC: (Roll with it.)

Sayori: "Wait you two already met?"

MC: "Sort of, we had class together last year, but we never had a proper conversation."

Sayori: "Ohh and I was planning to have you meet her. Curse you school." She shakes her fist at the ceiling.

MC: "So Monika, what brings you here? Are you a member of the Literature Club?"

Monika: "Of course, I'm the Club President."

MC: "Really? I didn't know that?" (Monika. This feeling I have? Have we spent time together before? Why am I so calm talking to her? Normally I would be a nervous wreck, she's beautiful, smart, confident, and athletic. A girl way out of my league. Most guys would run in fear from looking at her emerald green eyes, but here I am, standing in front of her like any other normal person.)

Monika: "Okay everyone introduce yourselves to our new guest."

Yuri: "H-hello I'm Y-Yuri, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we could get along with e-each other?" She says nervously while fiddling with her hair, avoiding eye contact.

Natsuki: "I'm Natsuki. Try not to look down on me or else I'll show you something you'll regret."

MC: "I'll keep that in mind."

Sayori: "You already know who I am, I'm your childhood friend and the Vice President of the Literature Club."

Monika: "Now then, it's your turn to introduce yourself."

MC: "Right. My name is Michael, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He bows his head.

Natsuki: "Michael? I thought your name was MC?"

MC: "Oh no that's just my nickname Sayori calls me. My full name is Michael Conner, Sayori just uses the first initial of my first and last name together." Yuri puts her hands together.

Yuri: "Ahh that's really creative Sayori."

Sayori: "Thank you."

Yuri: "The letters MC is also a shorter way of saying Main Character when writing a story."

MC: "Really? That never occurred to me?"

Sayori: "Neither did I? I just thought it was a cute nickname for him."

Natsuki: "With a nickname like that you could be a Main Character of some lame Visual Novel."

MC: "Ha very funny."

Sayori: "Well with all that settled lets eat some of Natsuki's delicious cupcakes." She walks up to the desk holding the cupcakes.

Natsuki: "Now hold it right there! I made them so I'll get them." She walks up to the desk to retrieve them.

Yuri: "While she gets the cupcakes, I'll get us tea to go with them." She walks towards the classroom closet.

While Natsuki gets the cupcakes and Yuri gets the tea set. Monika and Sayori arranges the desks in a circle. Meanwhile MC stands near the corner observing all this occurring.

MC: (Have I seen this all before? These girls ... have I already met them before? No that's not it. I know for sure this is our first time meeting, but yet. It feels like I've known them for years?)

Monika: "Okay Michael feel free to sit anywhere you like." She says as she takes her seat.

MC: "Well I guess I'll sit here then?" He sits next to Monika as Sayori sits next to her as well.

Monika: "Oh your going to sit here?"

MC: "Yeah, is something wrong?"

Monika: "I just thought you would sit next to Sayori that's all, but that's fine?"

Natsuki handed a cupcake to everyone while Yuri checks on the tea. By the time Natsuki gave MC one she looks at him intensely. While MC examines the cupcake he couldn't help, but admire it's design. The frosting on it looked like a black and white cat. Half of the face was black while the other half is white with yellow being the eyes. After taking a good look at it MC notices Natsuki staring at him.

MC: (Why is she staring at me? Is she waiting for me to take a bite?) "Well here I go." He takes a bite out of it. "Oh wow this is great. It's sweet, but not to sweet. Thank you Natsuki." She blushes a bit before she looks away.

Natsuki: "It's not like I was going to be upset if you didn't like it or anything, but thank you anyways." She keeps avoiding making eye contact with him.

While he continues to eat the cupcake. Yuri came back and poured everyone a cup of tea. Just when MC finished his cupcake he took the cup of tea and took a sip.

MC: (This scent, it feels so nostalgic, but why?) He continues drinking his tea. "This tea is great. Thank you."

Yuri: "Y-you're welcome." She moves a strand of hair behind her ear.

Monika: "Now Yuri you don't have to try too hard to impress him."

Yuri: "Th-that's not wh-what I'm trying to do." She covers her face with a tray.

Monika: "So Michael what got you curious enough to visit the Literature Club?"

MC: "Sayori forced me to come here." (Damnit I did it again!)

Sayori: "What! No I didn't." Everyone starts laughing.

Monika: "Well thanks for coming to visit, make yourself at home. As the Club President it is my duty to make sure everyone has fun and participates in the club activities."

MC: "That reminds me, weren't you the President of the Debate Club?"

Monika: "Yes I was."

MC: "What made you decide to leave and create this club, when you could easily be the President to any other clubs?" Monika takes a sip of her tea before setting it down.

Monika: "I left because I wanted to get away from all the debate all members had with each other. I wanted to create a club where we all could have fun. The reason why I decided to start the Literature Club is because I always wanted to express how much fun literature can be."

MC: "I see."

Monika: "Unfortunately there aren't that much people interested in literature. Don't get me wrong or anything, I am grateful for Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki joining, so I shouldn't really complain, but it would be nice to have more members." She looks at him. "Oh sorry for rambling about this."

MC: "No don't be. I think its wonderful that you wanted to do something your passionate about."

Monika: "Thank you." She give him a big smile.

MC: (I could see why they're happy to see a new member, but I doubt I could keep up with them.)

Yuri: "Michael, may I ask what kind of books you enjoy reading?"

MC: (Crap the only thing I read is Manga.) "Oh I don't' really read much except for Manggaaaa." He starts muttering the last part.

Yuri: "I'm sorry what was that last part?"

MC: "Nothing" He notices Natsuki's eyes lit up after hearing the word Manga.

Yuri: I see not much of a reader?" She looks down to her feet.

MC: "But that could change right?" She looks back up and for a split second MC could see her eyes sparkle with happiness. "Wh-what about you? What kind of things do you like to read?"

Yuri: "Hmm" She closes her eyes and set her tea cup on the desk. "I love to read novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds. The level of creative craftmanship behind them amazes me." She goes on about novels as MC gets completely lost about it, but he couldn't help, but smile at her passion for reading. "Recently I started reading horror books."

Monika: "Really I never took you as the horror type?"

Yuri: "I know, but I couldn't help it if the writer makes me think or takes me to another world, I just can't put it down."

Natsuki: "Uhh I hate horror."

Yuri: "Why is that?"

Natsuki: "Because I … oh never mind."

Monika: "Oh that's right you like to read and write about cute things?"

Natsuki: "W-w-what? What gives you that idea!?"

Monika: "You left a scrap of paper on your desk last Friday. It looked like you were writing a poem. After reading it I couldn't help, but smile about how cute it was."

Natsuki: "Why I you ..." She looked like she was about to snap until Sayori hugged her from behind.

Sayori: "Your poems and your cupcakes are so cute just like you."

Natsuki: "I'm not cute!"

MC: "You write poems? That's amazing."

Natsuki: "No! I …"

MC: "I see not a confident writer? That's understandable."

Yuri: "I agree, sharing your poems takes a lot of courage. I would die if I had to share my poems."

Sayori: "Aww, but I wanted to read both your poems."

Monika: "Hold it Sayori. You just gave me a great idea. Why don't we all share our poems together?" Everyone except Sayori had a shocked expression. "Lets all write a poem at home and read what we wrote tomorrow."

Sayori: "Great idea!"

MC/Natsuki/Yuri: (Not a great idea!)

Monika: "Amazing idea I know."

Natsuki: "How about no!?"

Monika: "Come on Natsuki you'll be fine." Sayori tries to comfort Natsuki, but she groans.

Natsuki: "Fine"

Monika: "What about you Yuri?"

Yuri: "…" She fiddles with her hair.

Sayori: "Come on Yuri. Pllleeeeeeeeaaasssss." She gives Yuri the puppy dog eyes.

Yuri: "... Oh alright."

Monika: "Alrighty then how about you Michael?"

All four girls looked at MC as he looks at them all.

MC: "There's a problems about this?"

Monika: "Oh don't worry about it. You'll do fine."

MC: "That's not it. It's just .. I'm not a member yet."

Monika: "Oh that's right? Sorry about that. Would you like to join us?"

Sayori: "Yeah! Join us MC."

Yuri: "It would be nice if you did."

Natsuki: "Do as you like." All four of them wait for his response.

MC: (It's happening again. Why do I feel this again? This feeling? Have I gone through with this before?)

"_Carve your own path._"

(What?) He looks back at the girls waiting for his response. Thinking less of what he just heard, he quickly made his decision. "Alright, I'll do it." He said with confidence.

Monika: "Oh you don't want to?" She makes a sad face followed by the others.

Yuri: "I'm sorry to hear that."

Natsuki: "Hmph"

Sayori: "MC?"

All Four Girls: "Wait a minute! What!?"

MC: "I said I'll join."

All their eyes lit up. Sayori jumped on to MC giving him a big hug while jumping up and down.

Yuri: "For a moment you scared me." She puts her hand on her chest.

Monika: "Alright then that makes it official. You will be our fifth member of the club. Alright girls lets greet our newest member altogether now."

All four girls gathered close to each other getting ready to welcome their new member.

All Four Girls: "Welcome to the Literature Club Michael!" MC smiles hearing that.

Monika: "Okay everyone, I thinks this is the perfect time to end todays club meeting. Don't forget to write a poem before tomorrow's meeting."

Everyone Else: "Right!"

As everyone packs up Sayori walks up to MC.

Sayori: "Hey MC since we're here want to walk home together?"

MC: "Sure it's been a long time since we walked home together."

Sayori: "Ok" She says enthusiastically.

The two of them said their goodbye to everyone before heading out. After a long walk back home, MC and Sayori ended their conversation about … uhh?

MC: "And that is where Vegans come from." He says with a smirk on his face while Sayori burst out laughing.

Sayori: "What does that even mean?" She wipes the tear off her eye.

MC: "Yeah I don't know myself. Just thought I share that with you." They stop at front of his house. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sayori: "Yeah I'm looking forward to seeing your poem." She continues to walk forward since her house is further up. "Don't forget about it."

MC: "Yeah, yeah see you later." They both waved to each other goodbye before he enters his house. "Oh boy." He says exhaustedly. "What a strange day? Why do I feel like I've been through all this before?"

He heads up to his room to drop off his stuff before heading backdown to the kitchen to cook dinner. He cooked himself chicken for dinner and while it cooks he decided to use this opportunity to wash his plate from this morning. By the time he finished washing them, he checked the chicken to see if it's ready yet. When he saw it wasn't he went to the living room to see what Anime he could watch on _Netflix_.

"Ooo I didn't know they had _Black Butler _in here? I know what I'm watching." After getting the first episode ready he went back to the kitchen to see if his chicken was cooked. When he saw it was finally finished he grabbed a drink and his dinner and walked to the living room to start watching his Anime of the day. After finishing his meal and watched two episodes, he cleaned up his mess and headed back to his room to start writing his poem.

"Hmm WTF am I supposed to write? Hmmmm." As he continued to think of what to write, he decided not to think too hard about it and just wrote whatever came to mind. "Ahh finished. Hmm not bad if I do say so myself. Wonder if this will impress any of them? Well guess I'll find out tomorrow? Time to get ready for bed."

He grabs his towel and heads off to his bathroom to shower the day off. When he finished he decided to read some Manga before calling it a day. "Aww man I wonder how my poem will do compare to theirs? I shouldn't think about it too hard and just go to sleep, but still? whatever I need to rest now." He turns off his lamp and shut his eyes. Soon enough he drifted to sleep. Unaware of what's to come. For this isn't the end, but only the beginning.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Knowing what to expect

Back to nothing once again shrouded in darkness. Nothing to see, only to hear, even within this dream world. The only thing MC could do is nothing, but to hear the same two words repeated over and over again. Hope, Despair, Hope, Despair, Hope, Despair. Even with his efforts to escape it, those words would constantly follow him.

?: "You can't save them. You can't stop them. you can't stop me. You're only setting yourself up for Despair. You can't do anything, but fail. You'll always be a failure. You tried saving them before, but in the end you couldn't do anything, but watch. You cannot change your fate, nor can you change yourself. You can't change your past and you could never change your future. You are doomed to fail. Michael, you can't win against me."

As MC heard those words the voice talking to him laughs evilly. Mocking him for his failings.

*Alarm Clock Rings*

MC awakens suddenly at the sound of his alarm.

MC: "What was that about? Despair, Hope, my failures? That voice it sounded different from the one I heard the other night and yet it sounded familiar?" He got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom to wash his face. After finishing splashing some cold water onto his face and letting the droplets fall from him. He looked intensely at his reflection. (That dream was even weirder than the dream I had the other night? Why am I having these dreams of mine?) He dries off his face with a nearby towel. (Oh who cares it's just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. I better get ready for school. Don't want to be late.)

After doing his usual morning routine he texted Sayori to see if she's up. To no avail she did not answer him back. "Guess she's still getting ready? Girls sure do like to take their time? Then again why would Sayori care about her appearance? Sometimes whenever I see her around school, her hair would look all messy like she didn't even take the time to brush it?" He grabs his backpack and looks through it to make sure he had his poem in it before heading out.

When he exited his house, he attempted to walk to school as normal, but instead of going. He looked behind himself to where Sayori's place is. "I should go check on her? I doubt she already left home, so I should go see how she's doing?" He turns from the direction from school and heads to his childhood's friend's house. By the time he got there he looked around her front yard and wondered if her parents already left for work? (Wonder if her parents took her to school?) He walks up to her front door and just as he got up to it, the door suddenly swung open.

MC: "Woah there!"

Sayori: "Kyaa! MC what are you doing here? I thought you already left to school?"

MC: "Well a hello to you too? And here I thought it would be nice to walk with my old friend to school?"

Sayori: "Aww MC." She smiles and blushes slightly. "Oh sorry for not messaging you back I was getting ready myself."

MC: "Maybe if you got up earlier you wouldn't need to rush?" He folds his arms.

Sayori: "I know, but its ssooooo hard to get out of bed. I just wanted to lay on it all day."

MC: *Sigh* "Guess I can't blame you for that feeling. I feel the same way too." He pats her head and she smiles cutely.

With the both of them walking to school together, they manage to make it in time as the warning bell rang. Both of them said their goodbyes and rushed to their classrooms. After a long tedious day of school, class finally ended. Now it was time to go to the club. When MC reached the club room he notices Yuri just about to enter the classroom.

MC: "Hey Yuri."

Yuri: "Oh h-hello Michael." She tries to avoid eye contact.

MC: "You ready for today's meeting?"

Yuri: "Y-yes I am. Th-thank you for asking." She opens the door.

MC: (Cute) After she enters he follows.

After the two of them showed up Sayori and Natsuki appeared. Leaving Monika as the last one to show up.

Monika: "Well at least I'm not late this time?"

Natsuki: "That's a first." Monika choosing to ignore that comment. She turns her attention to someone else.

Monika: "Well then, Michael I'm glad you didn't run away from us."

MC: "Me? No."

Monika: "Well I'm glad to hear that. Right now we're going to have our free time before we start sharing our poems. Please do whatever you like to do until then."

MC: "Yes mam."

As she walks to go have a chat with Sayori. MC decided to double check his backpack to see if he did bring is poem today. When he saw that he did bring it, he looked around to see what everyone is doing. Monika and Sayori were at the front of the classroom talking about girly things at least that's what he's thinking. Yuri is engrossed with her book and Natsuki is going through the closet. He decided to see what Natsuki is up to and made his way to her. By the time he reached her, he heard a loud groan.

MC: "What's wrong?"

Natsuki: "Freaking Monika! She didn't even bother putting my box full of Manga's away properly. Now I have to waste time going through all this crap just to get them."

MC: "Manga? You read them too?" His eyes lit up.

Natsuki: "I see you're a man of culture."

MC: "Yeah I enjoy a good read and amazing artwork as well."

Natsuki: "There they are." She grabs the box full of Manga's well organized. "Now I'm happy." She smiles with joy. He takes a peek in the box she's holding.

MC: (_Parfait Girls_? Why do these look familiar?)

Natsuki: "Hey if you're going to judge the windows that way."

MC: "Ah no I'm just trying to remember if I read this before?"

Natsuki: "Hmm, well why don't you read it with me? Maybe reading it could jog your memory or whatever?" She blushes slightly.

MC: "Sure, but where should we sit?"

Natsuki: "We could read over there?" She points to the window. "I like to read under the window. It's always nice and warm there."

She takes her seat and MC follows with no question. As they both sat next to each other Natsuki tried not to sit too close to him, but didn't have much of an option to get close so both of them could read. MC held the Manga between them and the both of them started reading. After reading a couple of pages Natsuki spoke up.

Natsuki: "Man how long has it been since I read this?"

MC: "You don't go back to reread previous chapters?"

Natsuki: "Not really. The only times I go back is when the series is over and I decided to take a look back to how it was when it started."

MC: "You mean like a retrospect?"

Natsuki: "Yeah I guess so?"

More time had passed as Natsuki and MC continues to read. The more he read the more it felt as if he had read this before, but when, how, and why? It didn't matter to him, he was just glad to see Natsuki being happy sharing one of her interests with someone.

MC: (I think I got her to open up to me a little?) After reading a couple of chapters, She spoke again.

Natsuki: "Well I think that's it for now? Believe me it gets better later on."

MC: "I'll trust you on that. By the way this series has a lot of baking in it. Did it inspire you to bake?"

Natsuki: "What? No! Like anyone could get into things from a Manga. Its just coincidence." She avoids eye contact.

MC: "Guess so?" (Might as well drop this? Don't want to make her too upset.)

He decided to change the subject and ask her a couple of questions involving Manga. She told him a little of her interests and that she doesn't want other people to find out about it. The two of them started to get close as the conversation keeps going. Eventually she decided to let MC take the first volume of _Parfait Girls_ to read what happens next. At first he wasn't sure if he was allowed to, but Natsuki convinced him to keep reading it so that he could get to the more exciting parts she promised and with that MC made the decision to take it home with him.

Natsuki: "You better take good care of it."

MC: "I will." Monika walks up to the both of them.

Monika: "Natsuki could you come over here for a moment? Sayori and I need to discuss about the club activities with you."

Natsuki: "Could you pick a better time to ask?"

Monika: "Sorry to interrupt you when your comfy." She giggled as Natsuki realized she's sitting very close to MC and immediately moved away.

Natsuki: "Whatever" She got up and walked with Monika to other side of the class where Sayori is waiting.

After Natsuki left MC took the Manga she let him borrow and put it in his backpack. When he safely put the Manga away, Yuri walked up to him nervously.

Yuri: "H-hello M-Michael, I'm glad you didn't run away from us. E-even after being forced to participate with our activities."

MC: "It's fine don't worry about it."

Yuri: "S-sorry, I hope this won't be too overwhelming for you?"

MC: "We won't know for sure right?" She looks away from his gold eyes. (You know she's cute when she's shy. I hope she gains more confidence in herself.)

Sayori: "Don't worry Yuri, MC can do anything when he puts his mind to it. He's very helpful to me, like the time he helped me clean and cook."

Yuri: "How very dependable?"

MC: "That's because your room was all kinds of messy. I don't understand how your able to sleep or walk around in there. Last time I was in your room I almost drown with all that crap in there. Not only that the last time you tried to cook something you almost set your house on fire. Seriously how do you start a fire in the sink? That's what I like to know." Sayori nervously laughs hearing what he said.

Yuri: "You both seem very close together. I'm quite jealous."

Sayori: "Aww don't say that. I'm sure you and MC can be close too. Back when we were kids we used to take baths together."

Yuri: "What was that?" Her face turns red.

MC: "S-Sayori! Don't tell that to her." He blushes intensely.

Sayori: "Oops" She closes her mouth with her hands. "Sorry I mean what?" MC looks at Yuri trying to cover her red face.

MC: (Get close to Yuri? Why do I feel like me and her are already close to each other?)

Sayori: "So Yuri are you going to give him that gift yet?"

Yuri: "S-Sayori!" Her face turns into crimson red.

Sayori: "Good luck Yuri." She whispers to her and leaves them both alone together.

MC: "A gift for me?"

Yuri: "I-its no real big deal the way Sayori said it." She plays with her purple hair.

MC: "Well … may I have it then?" She remains silent, but looks into his eyes. (How is she being this cute without even trying?) He clears his throat. "Listen I wasn't expecting to get a gift today so anything you have for me will make me really happy. Thank you for being thoughtful."

Yuri: "O-ok then h-here you go." She gives him a book.

MC: "_The_ _Portrait of Markov_?"

Yuri: "Y-yes I happened to have two copies so I thought I could give you my spare copy."

MC: (This book looks familiar? That eye on the cover, have I seen this before? I have a bad feeling about this, or perhaps I'm just being paranoid?) "Thank you Yuri I appreciate it." He gives her a warm smile.

Yuri: "Y-your welcome." She continues to play with her hair.

He opens the book up and looks through it as Yuri gives him a summary of the story. After talking nonstop she realized this and stopped herself from saying anymore. However MC couldn't stop thinking about how the plot sounded familiar? It's as if he knew about the story already, but instead of continuing to think about it he turned his attention on Yuri being shy again.

"I-I'm sorry for rambling, it's just when I talk about books I just couldn't help, but to talk about them."

MC: "It's ok I'm not losing any interest in it, as a matter of fact I could listen to you forever. It is a Literature Club right?"

Yuri: "Y-yes it is." She smiles a bit.

MC: "Well now how about I get started reading this?"

Yuri: "You don't have to."

MC: "Nonsense, we still got time. Just one chapter to get me started." He sat on the nearest desk and invited Yuri to sit next to him. "Shall we read together?"

Yuri: "I-if that's ok with you?" She sat near him putting there desks together so they both can see the pages. "S-sorry am I invading your personal space?"

MC: "No you're fine."

Yuri: "O-oh okay then."

They sat close to each other as they read the first chapter together. The more he read the pages the more he couldn't help, but wonder if he already read this book before. All the sentences seemed familiar to him, like he knows what's going to happen next. Unfortunately he could not put his finger on it. He tried to read more, but realized it's difficult to concentrate as he could smell the sweet scent of the shy girl next to him.

MC: (Aw man, my heart is beating like crazy, but yet … it feels comforting. It feels so nostalgic?) "Say Yuri the Main Character in this story, do you think you could relate to her?"

Yuri: "I never thought of that? What makes you say that?"

MC: "You said you like stories that you can feel a part of it. I was wondering if maybe you could relate to her or is it just me?"

Yuri: "No I can't say I relate, but now that you mention it I could see a bit of myself in her. What about you? Do you relate to her?"

MC: "I can't say for sure, but I could understand how she feels. The way she thinks about herself, the way she picks her actions, all of it. I guess that proves that this story can make you feel a part of it?"

Yuri: "I see?"

MC: (This girl, she remined me a bit about Yuri. Shy and timid. Can't speak up for herself and doesn't have much confidence in herself. This girl always second guesses herself. The one thing that concerns me the most are the Antagonist in this story. Something about them rubs me the wrong way? What could it be?)

Monika: "Okay everyone it's poem time!" She says while singing, surprising Yuri. "It's time to read each other's poems."

MC: (Oh god here it comes.) He goes to where he left his backpack and gets his poem ready. While he does that the others do the same.

Monika: "Okay everyone pair up and takes turns reading each other's poems. When your done make sure to give your fellow club members your opinion of how they could improve their work."

MC: "Oh god! Alright then here I go." He does what Monika asks and gives his poem to each of the girls one at a time as everyone pairs off. Each of the girls were amazed at how good his poem was. Sayori felt inspired to do some laps around the school. Yuri looked as if she could take on the world. Natsuki was disappointed with the fact that his poem was better than hers, but felt as if she could take on anyone in a fight.

After they read his poem MC read theirs. Sayori's was odd, but kind of funny, Yuri's was well written, but strange, and Natsuki's was short, but cute. Despite it being the message of giving up. After he read theirs, MC gave his poem to Monika and she did the same with hers. He read her poem and finds it kind of hard to understand what it meant. Monika on the other hand.

Monika: "Oh my this is … this is really good. I didn't think it would be better than mine? I'm caught off guard."

MC: "Oh come on all of you said that. You don't have to be that nice about it."

Monika: "I'm not this is so inspirational. You got talent."

MC: "You think so?"

Monika: "Yup! I think this type of poem should be known as either motivational or Hope poem. Hmm maybe Hope poem?"

MC: "Oh uh thank you."

Natsuki: "Why do you put so many big words in here? I can't understand what the hell your saying?" Everyone looks to where Natsuki is shouting from.

Yuri: "Because … someone has to since you use … cute little words."

Natsuki: "Cute! What do you mean cute? My poem has nothing to do with being cute."

Yuri: "That's not what I meant."

Natsuki: "Here let me help you improve your writing style since everyone liked mine."

Yuri: "Excuse me, but I've been writing a lot longer than you. I think I know what you need to do to improve yours. Even ask Michael, he liked my poem too."

Natsuki: "Oh ho ho so your trying to impress Michael I see?"

Yuri: "N-no I'm not! M-maybe your trying to impress him since you wrote your poem overly cutesy?"

Sayori: "Uhm?" She tries to say something, but didn't have the guts to tell them.

Natsuki: "Oh yeah, well at least my boobs didn't magically grow the moment Michael showed up!"

Monika: "Natsuki that's a bit much?"

Natsuki/Yuri: "Stay out of this!"

Yuri: "How could you say that in front of everyone?" The argument kept on going until MC stepped in and Karate chopped them both on the heads.

Natsuki/Yuri: "OW!"

MC: "That's enough you two!" Everyone shocked to hear him raise his voice. "You both need to stop this right now." He folds his arms and looks at them disappointedly.

Natsuki/Yuri: "But!"

MC: "No buts!" Both girls remained silent and MC looks at Yuri. "Yuri, you need to understand even though Natsuki doesn't use much vocabulary compared to you, she can still make an excellent poem with just simple words." He turns to Natsuki. "And Natsuki you need to understand that you can't judge others for their poems being different from yours."

He looks at both of them. "Isn't this the point of the Literature? The ability to express words with imagination. I like both of your poems, because they represent your personality and skills. It's what makes you different from each other." Both girls remained silent. The look of defeat in their faces showed.

Yuri: "I understand."

Natsuki: "I guess that makes sense."

MC pats both of them on the heads to make up for karate chopping their heads. Yuri left to make tea while Natsuki thinks about what she did and Sayori follows to check on them. Monika approaches MC.

Monika: "You handled that well Michael. It's as if you knew just what to say and do. That's very impressive." She gives him a smile to comfort him.

MC: "You think so? I can't help it that I might of went too far?"

Monika: "No I think it was necessary to stop them. To be honest even Sayori has difficulty stopping them. Between you and me I may be the leader, but I'm not that good with people." MC doesn't say a word. "Okay everyone I think it's a great time to end today's club. So what did you all think about sharing poems?"

Sayori: "It was fun."

Natsuki: "It was alright."

Yuri: "This was so embarrassing."

Monika: "Michael, what did you think." He gives her a thumbs up. "Great, well I hope this will help you all write your next poem. Hopefully you all learned what you could do to improve. I'm looking forward to your next poem."

Sayori: "MC ready to head home?" He nods to her question.

The both of them said their goodbyes and headed out. While they walk home, they decided to have another conversation to pass the time. Hopefully one that makes sense. The closer they got home MC decided to end their conversation about _The Terminator_. I guess not?

MC: "Hey Sayori? About Yuri and Natsuki … do they always argue like that?"

Sayori: "Oh no … well sometimes, but only about minor things. This is the first time I saw them act that way."

MC: "Guess they act that way because of me?"

Sayori: "Come on don't think that way. You don't hate them do you?"

MC: "No I don't."

Sayori: "That's good to hear. Hey MC?"

MC: "What's up?"

Sayori: "Let's say one day that …" He looks at her with a confused expression. "... if … lets say Yuri or any of the other girls were to ask you to walk with them … what would you do?"

MC: "Well if they were to ask me I would do it, just to be polite to them. However I still enjoy walking home with you."

Sayori: "Really?" She starts to blush.

MC: "Of course, especially since its been a long time since we walked home together. I almost forgotten how much happy I was. Oh … well looks like I'm home."

Sayori: "Oh right, well I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm sure that when I'm gone you'll do fine with the others." She turns away from him and runs home.

MC: "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Wait what did she just say?" After her sudden question he pondered to himself about what he just heard. (When I'm gone? What does she mean by that?) He looks up at the clock and saw the time. "I need to get ready for bed." Choosing to ignore his thoughts, he did his usual night routine. When he got into bed he started thinking about why he's been having a strong sense of déjà vu. Without coming up with any answers, he decided to just ignore it and go to bed. He turns off the light and covers himself with his sheets. Soon enough he drifted to sleep.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated. Just leaving this from now. Chapter 1 and 2 are also updated.**

Chapter 3: Our cinnamon roll

The cold lonely darkness. Nothing to see, but dead bodies. The sound of horror and sorrow. A boy that couldn't do anything, but to see the corpses of his friends. A sad girl hanging herself, an obsessed girl drowning with in her own blood, an innocent girl's broken body, and a lonely girl crying for death.

?: "You need to end this. You must face Despair head on. You must remember in order to stop this. You have to save them."

*Alarm Clock Rings*

MC wakes up immediately with his heart beating rapidly and his breathing heavily.

MC: "Just another nightmare, but why did it felt so real?" He manages to calm himself and look at the clock. "It's just a nightmare. Nothing more nothing less." He gets off his bed and does his morning routine. Through out his entire routine, the images of those girls continues to haunt him. He tried his best to forget about it, but the way it all felt, it felt real to him.

By the time he finished getting ready and ate his morning breakfast. He decided to stop by at Sayori's house again like he did yesterday. After checking that he had everything he's going to need for the day, he immediately left to her place, not wasting a single second. When he arrived to her front door, he texted her to let her know that he's here, but she didn't respond again. He thought to himself that maybe she's just running late again and just decided to let her finish getting ready.

Thirty minutes had passed and class was just about to start. He thought to himself about just leaving so he wouldn't get in trouble, but he had a feeling in his heart. A sharp pain pierced through his heart and mind. "Screw it I'm coming in." He goes through a fake bird house near her front window and pulled out a spare key. (Good thing I remembered where she keeps this.) Just as he was about to insert the key in the lock, he debated whether he was doing the right thing? (Should I be doing this? This is her property and I don't want to just barge in, but … no, this should be fine. Back then her parents were ok with me doing this. They always looked at me as one of their own. I'm sure they'll understand?" He unlocks the front door and enters.

When he entered he didn't see Sayori or her parents anywhere at the first floor. He looked around a bit to see if anyone was down here, but with no luck finding her or anyone for that matter. He decided to head upstairs to see if she's still in her room. As he walks through the hallways he saw some old pictures of Sayori and her family. He saw a young Sayori being held up by her dad and another being snuggled with her mom. By the time he reached her room he knocked on her door gently to check if there was a chance she might be changing.

"Sayori?" No answer. He knocks again. "Sayori I'm coming in." He grabs the handle and gently opens the door. When he did he saw Sayori gently still asleep. He sighed in relief and the sound of her soft breathing. (Good so I'm not going crazy?) He walks up to her and looks down on her peaceful face. (You know she's kind of cute when she sleeps. Oh well time to wake her up.) He leans down to her in an attempts to wake her up, but something caught his attention. He noticed her desk drawer was slightly open. He wasn't sure why that would be enough to distract him, but as he looks down on it, he had a gut feeling there's something he has to see.

He went up to the drawer and opened it up wider. Only to see something that made his heart race. (What is this?) He takes out a lengthy brown rope tied in a very suspicious way. (What is this? No it can't be?) He looks over to Sayori cuddling with her stuffed cow doll with a peaceful look on her face, but a hint of sadness mixed in there. (Sayori … Why do you have this?) He looks back at what he found. A noose used to hang someone. Either to kill someone or to take their own life.

He didn't want to believe it, but the proof was there in his face. He thought of alternate solutions to why she would have this, but none of them made any sense and her knew he was just making up excuses not to believe that the girl he spent his entire childhood with would have something like this in her room. Before he knew it the images of last night flashed before him. He remembered one of the girls was hanging herself. Was this a coincidence? Maybe, but it didn't matter to him. He wiped away the tear building up in his eye and put the noose in his backpack. Just as he did Sayori finally wakes up.

Sayori: "Hmm … MC? What are you doing here?" She wipes her eyes and yawned.

MC: "I came to pick you up. It's time to go to school." He puts on a fake smile. "We're going to be late, so you might want to hurry up and get ready? I'll go downstairs and make you breakfast ok?"

Sayori: "Ok" She gets off her bed and heads out to the hallway to where her bathroom is. While she showers MC went downstairs to cook her something to eat. He tried desperately to forget what he saw in her room, but couldn't. By the time he finished cooking breakfast, Sayori came down. *Sniffing* "Watcha cooking good looking?"

MC: "Just some eggs, bacon, and toast." He gives Sayori her plate and lets her dig in. "Just make sure to wash your plates when you get back home."

Sayori: "Sure thing." She continues stuffing her face with bacon. In the meantime MC decided to go through his phone while he waits for her to finish devouring the food he cooked for her.

Sayori: "Ah! That was so good. Thank you MC." She starts drinking her orange juice with huge gulps. When she finished they quickly got their things and left for school, but before they walked out the door, MC turns to her and gives her a big hug.

Sayori: "MC? What are you doing?"

MC: "I … I just felt like giving my old friend a hug is all." He holds her tightly.

Sayori: "It's been a long time since we hugged." She hugs him back.

MC: "Yeah your hugs always did put me at ease." He lets go of her. "Alright then let's get going we're already late as is."

Sayori: "Right!"

With everything settled they both left for school. On their way to school they saw how empty the streets can be when there aren't any other students around. Makes them wonder if it's like this everyday when they are attending classes? By the time they arrived at school grounds, MC looked at his watch to see the time. By his estimate, he believes that they have already missed two classes by now. When they entered the building they both said their goodbyes and headed their own separate ways to their next class just about ready to start.

MC: "I'll see you later."

Sayori: "Alrighty then see you soon."

Throughout the rest of this short day. MC would often get lost in his own thoughts about what he witnessed this morning. He would ignore what's on the board, ignored the students around him, and even ignore whatever it is Sayori's talking about. _RoboCop,_ I don't know? He didn't have to think about it too hard as the final bell rang ending today's short day. When he heard it, he sighed in relief when he realized that not much had happened today in class. He packed up his things and left for the club. By the time he reached upstairs he saw Monika just about to enter, but stopped when she notices him.

Monika: "Why hello Michael." She gives him warm smile, but breaks her smile when she notices somethings off about him. "What's wrong? You seem down? Did something happened?"

MC: "Ah no, just a bit exhausted is all." He tries to smile.

Monika: "I'm sorry to hear that, but hopefully spending time with us cute girls will make you feel better?"

MC: "What?" His face turns slightly red and she giggles as she enters the room. (Knew I should've stayed in bed today.) He soon follows her in. When he entered he saw that Sayori and Yuri were already here, but no Natsuki. He thought to himself that she's just probably running late for once and paid no attention to it. He looked at what the others were doing and saw that they were just doing their normal activities. With not much to do until it's time to share poetry again, he decided to use this time to rest. After everything he saw today, he desperately needed it.

After taking his seat and resting his eyes for a couple of minutes, he felt a bit at ease now. When he felt his body getting heavy, he thought to himself that he could easily fall to sleep at any minute now. After resting his eyes, body, and mind. He felt a disturbance in the force. When he opened his eyes to see what was causing him to feel tension, he was scared off at what he was in front of him. "Oh shit!" He almost fell backwards after his eyes met Sayori's.

Sayori: "Oops sorry about that. Wait? No I'm not? You know this is a Literature Club not the Napping Club."

MC: "Does our school have a Napping Club? Can I join?"

Sayori: "MC! Have you been doing dirty things late at night?"

MC: "Why would that be the first thing you ask?"

Sayori: "Anyways can you walk with me to the halls?" She gives him the puppy dog eyes.

MC: "No"

Sayori: "What why!?"

MC: "Well why don't we check your purse?"

Sayori: "Why?"

MC: "I just want to look at it, is all?"

Sayori: "Oh uhh." She did what he asked. When she took her purse out she fumbled a bit to open it and once she did, she dumbed out all her belongings on the desk. The only thing that came out of it was one quarter.

MC: "Knew it."

Sayori: "Heh, heh." She giggles nervously as MC gives her the look. "No fair how did you know?"

MC: "Well first of all, if you did have money you would already gotten something to eat. Secondly you're always hungry and I know you were trying to get me to buy you something.

Sayori: "Wwwwhhaaaaaaat?" Yuri giggles and Sayori turns to her.

Yuri: "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't eavesdropping or anything. I-it's just something funny occurred in my book."

Sayori: "Yuri help me guilt trip him. Pllleeeeeeeaaasss."

Yuri: "P-please don't involve me into this." She says nervously. "B-besides you shouldn't pull a mischievous trick on him and for that the suffering your feeling right now is more than enough for your retribution." She says with a small amount of authority. "Oh I'm sorry … I didn't mean to say it that way?" She goes back to being shy.

Sayori: "No that's alright. You're right I shouldn't have done something like that to MC and for that I will except the revolution." Both MC and Yuri look at her with a confused look.

MC: "You mean retribution?"

Sayori: "That too." He face palms then sighs as he closes his eyes.

MC: "I could never stay mad at you." Sayori giggles a bit.

Yuri: "Well I guess there's a little Devil in all of us."

MC: "I know right? Like how she tried to guilt me into joining the club."

Sayori: "Well I never expected you to join that easily especially when I tricked Natsuki to make those cupcakes." Just as she says that, she was smacked in the face with what looked like a huge cookie. "Kyaa! Huh, what's this? A cookie?" She holds it up like she just got a gift from God. "Is this what I get for paying my revelation?" Just as MC was about to correct her, Yuri stopped him and let him know to just let it go. Meanwhile Natsuki walked in.

Natsuki: "Jeez and I was going to give you it to you the normal way, until I heard what you said. So I thought why not get pay back and here we are now. Smacked in the face with a over sized cookie. Just so I get to see your reaction."

Sayori: "Thank you." She starts eating it like she never ate before ignoring Natsuki's comments. "Shhoo goooood." With a mouth full of food.

Natsuki: "Hey has anyone seen Monika? I had to stop by the bathroom before I came here."

Yuri: "Now that you mention it. She was here earlier, but now she isn't? Do you think she's okay?"

Natsuki: "I'm sure she's fine … I hope?"

Sayori: "Gasp!" She says out loud to catch everyone's attention. "You don't think she left us for her boyfriend?" They all took time to think about it.

Yuri: "W-well I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case. She is more desirable than the rest of us."

Natsuki: "You're probably right about that?" All three girls look down hurt.

MC: "H-hey, hey that's not true. I think each of you have your own quality that makes you desirable to boys." Everyone looks at him for his comment only to avoid eye contact as their faces turn red. (It ain't easy being the only boy here. Jeez how do those Main Characters in Harem Anime do it?) After a couple of awkward silence the door swings open.

Monika: "Sorry everyone I forgot something back in the other classroom. What did I miss?"

Sayori: "Monika chooses the club over her boyfriend. You're so strong will." She starts to tear up and Monika looks at her with confusion.

Monika: "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend. I just forgot something that's all." She looks at MC with a blush on her face and he just waves at her. "Well then, since we still got some time before we share poems, everyone enjoy your free time."

Everyone: "Ok!"

After her announcement Yuri went back to reading her book, Natsuki went to the closet to get her box of Manga and Monika sat in the teacher's desk to do some work. That would leave Sayori and MC.

Sayori: "Hey MC check this out." She pulls out a piece of paper full of drawings. "Aren't they cute?"

MC: "Did you spend all day drawing instead of learning?"

Sayori: "Mmmmmmaaaaaayybeeeeee?"

MC: "Oh lord you could at least try to learn."

Sayori: "I am trying."

MC: "Then can you at least dress properly?"

Sayori: "What do you mean?"

MC: "You got toothpaste on your collar, your buttons on wrong, your hair is messy, and your bow is crooked. Honestly I don't even know how I didn't manage to catch you this morning? Jeez if you don't shape up you'll never get a boyfriend."

Sayori: "W-what that's so mean and that goes against what you said earlier."

MC: "Then let me help you then." He get right up to her and cleans off the toothpaste, ties her bow right, and straightens her hair. His toughest challenge was buttoning up her blazer. "What the hell? Does this even fit you properly?"

Sayori: "It did when I first got it."

MC: "And that was when?"

Sayori: "Heh, Heh … Since our … first year."

MC: "And it never occurred to you to get a new one that fits?" She giggles some more. "What's so funny?"

Sayori: "That just means my boobs got bigger." He looks down.

MC: (Oh my.) He thought to himself with a George Takei voice. "Well anyways, all done." He takes a step back and she moves around.

Sayori: "Hmm? This isn't right?" She unbuttons her blazer and does a spin after. "Phew! Much better. Nobody told me anything about my appearance?"

MC: "That's because there tying to be nice, unfortunately for you I don't really care."

Sayori: "Meanie" MC rolls his eyes. "So if I keep this up I won't get a boyfriend huh? Well I guess this is fine?"

MC: "Why?"

Sayori: "Because if I did then we won't be able to see each other again. Besides you take better care of me anyways."

MC: "I guess we take better care of each other than we do ourselves then?" He smiles and pats her head.

After their little talk was over. Sayori decided to go have a chat with Monika. With her gone, he looked around to see what the others were doing. He sees Yuri is busy reading and Natsuki is napping. He didn't want to bother them so he left them alone, until he remembered he needed to return volume one of _Parfait Girls_ back to Natsuki. He decided to leave a note for her to let her know that he's grateful for the Manga. After writing the note he left it and the Manga on her lap. He also wiped away the drool she was having. Just when he was about to leave the club room someone called out to him.

Monika: "Michael!" He turns his head to face her. "Where are you going?"

MC: "Oh I just needed to use the restroom."

Monika: "Oh sorry. This is awkward? Changing the subject can you help Sayori get some supplies for us?"

MC: "Sure, but can I use the restroom first?"

Monika: "…Yes."

MC: "Alright lets go."

Sayori: "Okie doki."

The both of them left the club room and headed straight to the nearest restroom.

MC: "Wait out here I won't be gone too long." Sayori saluted to him before he enters. After having done his business he washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. (Why does my heart burn so much? Could it be from what I found in Sayori's room?) The image of the noose flashed before his eyes. (Wonder what her parents would feel if they saw it? Their surely be hurt at the sight of their daughter having a noose near her. Why would she have it? She's always so happy and yet? Maybe that's it? She's been faking it this whole time and I never noticed it until now. When did she start feeling this way? I need to figure this out before it's too late.)

After thinking about his next move, he stared intensely at his reflection not losing focus of his gold eyes. Before he knew it. "W-what!?" He quickly pushed away from the mirror and fell to the ground. For a split second he saw something odd in his reflection. Something that shouldn't occur when looking at your own reflection.

Sayori: "MC! Are you ok!?" She shouts to him so he could hear her since she's unable to enter the boys restroom.

MC: "Yeah! I'm ok … I just hit my elbow is all!"

Sayori: "Ok then! Try not to scare me like that again!"

MC: "Right!" (What was that? For a moment my eyes changed color?) He looks at the mirror again to see if it would occur, but as he looks it his reflection, all he could see was his natural gold eyes. Not like the pair of red eyes he just saw. He thought his eyes were just playing tricks on him and decided to just let it go, but not before looking behind himself as he walks out of the restroom. "Ok I'm back."

Sayori: "Alright lets go adventure now." She leads the way with MC following her.

MC: (It's been a long time since we both hanged out like this. It's very nostalgic.) The both of them came across the nearest class from the restroom.

Sayori: "Here! Let's go in."

MC: "What do we need anyways?"

Sayori: "We need supplies for the upcoming School Festival." She goes through the closet.

MC: "The Festival?" (There's that feeling again. The heart ache.)

Sayori: "Yup, we need supplies to advertise the club, so we could get more members."

MC: "More members eh?" He whispers to himself. "What are we going to do then?"

Sayori: "Don't worry about it right now."

MC: "Alright then." (Festival?) He jumps a little after hearing aloud thud.

Sayori: "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." She covers her forehead.

MC: "What happened?"

Sayori: "I hit my head, but on the bright side I found what we need." She tries to smile through the pain.

MC: "Let me see it."

Sayori: "No!"

MC: "Why not?"

Sayori: "Because … its gross."

MC: "Not as gross as your room. Just let me see it." He pulls away her hands from her forehead. "Hmm it's turning red." Sayori covers her head again almost tearing up. "Wait here I'll be back." He left Sayori in the classroom looking for the nearest vending machine. When he found it he took out some cash and put it in the machine. "Oh crap which one should I get her? Wait there's no time to think that? Besides it just for her head." He just went for the apple juice and headed back to class to give it to her. "Here you go." He hands her the ice cold apple juice.

Sayori: "Oh thank you." She opens it and starts drinking it.

MC: "What are you doing? That's for your head."

Sayori: "Oh, heh, heh sorry." She places the bottle on her head like an ice pack. "You know MC this reminds me back when we were kids. Do you remember when you would do a lot of jumping and climbing and I would try to do the same?"

MC: "I do remember and I remember you would get hurt, because I wouldn't slow down. Then you would start crying."

Sayori: "Yeah, but then you would try to cheer me up."

MC: "I had to, because it was my fault."

Sayori: "But still you would try to fix it. That's what makes you a good person." She smiles.

MC: "Good person huh?" When he heard that he felt a bit disgusted to be called a good person. He wasn't sure why, but felt as if he was actually a bad person in his heart. "Right, well we got what we needed, so we should probably head back now? We still got to share our poems with the others."

Sayori: "Yeah you're right about that." After grabbing all the materials they came for. The two friends made their way back to the rest of their friends, waiting for their return. When they came back. They were greeted by Monika.

Monika: "Just in time you two it's time to share our poems." She looks over to Sayori and sees her red forehead. "What happened to your head Sayori?"

Sayori: "I'm a unicorn!" She starts spinning in place.

Monika: "Huh?"

MC: "She hit her head … maybe too hard. Anyways here are the supplies."

Monika: "Ah thank you both. With these me and Sayori can start working. Well then let's get started with our group activates."

All five of them shared their poems with each other. Sayori loved all of theirs, of course she would. MC would also join Sayori in enjoying everyone else's poems. Natsuki and Yuri would argue again only for MC to stop them. As for Monika she would give praise to MC's amazing poem again, even though MC would prefer that she didn't as it only embarrasses him. After sharing their poems Monika decided to end today's club meeting. Everyone went ahead and packed up their belongings and headed out.

Sayori: "Ready MC?"

MC: "Yeah, but before we go, do you mind if I meet up with you at the front gate? I need to run a quick errand."

Sayori: "Oh ok then?" She looks at him with confusion as he walks down the halls.

He made his way down the halls far enough from everyone else and headed inside an empty classroom. He made sure there was no one around before slowly closing the door and grabs his phone from his front pocket.

MC: "Come on please pick up." He waits patiently as the phone rings.

?: "Hello?"

MC: "Hello Sayori's mom, it's me Michael."

Sayori's Mom: "Michael! It's been so long since we spoke." He almost dropped his phone.

MC: "Yes it has been a while hasn't it?"

Sayori's Mom: "How are you doing?"

MC: "I'm doing alright, it's just."

Sayori's Mom: "What's wrong?" He takes a deep breath.

MC: "Have you noticed anything wrong with Sayori?"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated**

Chapter 4: We need to talk

MC: "Have you noticed anything wrong with Sayori?"

Sayori's Mom: "No, can't say I have? Why do ask?"

MC: "You might want to take a look at this. Give me a minute, please." He takes out the noose from his backpack and takes a picture of it with his phone. After taking it he sends the photo to her and waits for her response.

Sayori's Mom: "What is this? What am I looking at?"

MC: "It's a noose. I found it in her drawer this morning." He waited for her to response to the news, but instead someone else did.

Sayori's Dad: "Hello Michael? It's me, her dad. I saw the picture you just sent to my wife and she told me what's happening. Are you sure it's hers?"

MC: "Yes definitely."

Sayori's Dad: "God I can't believe it. Damnit and we're not home today. We're both out for a business trip."

MC: "Hmm … Why doesn't she stay over at my place? I can look after her."

Sayori's Dad: "No we shouldn't. We don't want to burden you."

MC: "Nonsense, she's like a sister to me. Besides it's the least I could do since the both of you done the same for me."

Sayori's Dad: "Well if you say so? Please take good care of her."

MC: "I will."

Sayori's Mom: "Well it was nice talking to you again. It's a shame this is our first conversation we had in a long time. We'll be back tomorrow after you kids finish school. Until then take care of her."

MC: "Will do bye for now." He hangs up the phone. He takes a look at the noose in his hand again. (This feeling I'm having again? Have I been through this before?) He stares intensely at it. (Why does she have this? What would make her feel this way? Now that I think about it. I don't really remember much of my childhood? Everything seems like a blur?) He puts the noose back in his backpack and looks at his watch.

(Well I better get going? Sayori is probably loosing her patients waiting for me to finish my "_errand_".) He puts on his backpack and heads out to meet up with Sayori who's waiting at the front gate of the school. "Sorry for the wait."

Sayori: "Na, it's alright. You weren't gone too long, so everything is a ok."

MC: "I see, well that's good? You ready to get going?"

Sayori: "You bet."

The two of them began their way home. On their way home, MC thought about what's been going through her head? He thought of multiple scenarios of why she would feel the need to carry a noose in her room, but the more he thought about it, the more pain he felt in his heart. He kept his thoughts to himself and tried to think if there were any signs she gave him during their childhood together or recently?

MC: (Damn it's no use. I can't think of anything that may have caused her to have these thoughts. There's only one way. I have to ask her directly. I can't let her go easy if she decided to deny it. I have to tackle this head on, even if I don't want to know the truth.) He looks over to Sayori, seeing a smiling face on her and looks up to see his house in plain view. (Alright, I just got to invite her over and keep my eye on her. Nothing to worry about. I have her parents permission. I need to know the truth, but ... why do I feel like I already know the answer?)

Sayori: "Well looks like we're here. I'll be heading off now. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Just a she was about to walk further up.

MC: "Hey Sayori." She stops in place.

Sayori: "What's up?"

MC: "Want to have a sleepover?"

Sayori: "W-what right now?"

MC: "Yeah. It's been a long time since we had one. So how about it? Want to have a sleepover like old times?"

Sayori: "Well I don't know about that? I got to be at home since my parents aren't around and I'm sure they'll be worried if I'm not home while they're out on their business trip."

MC: "Don't worry about it, I already asked them and they said their ok with it."

Sayori: "You did what?"

MC: "I asked your folks if it was ok for you to spend the night at my place."

Sayori: "Wait, so the errand you had was?"

MC: "Me calling your parents. To be honest I'm surprised that they still use the same phone number. Saves me the trouble though."

Sayori: "I don't believe you." She looks at him in doubt.

MC: "Go ahead and ask them yourself." She does what he asked and pulls out her phone to call her mom. After a couple of seconds had past, she hung up the phone. "Well?" She looks at him with an annoyed look on her face as he grows a smug face.

Sayori: "Fine, just let get my stuff then."

MC: "Yeah that's cool." She leaves for home, while he enters his own. While Sayori heads home to pack up her stuff she's going to need. MC gets his room cleaned up real quick. He organized his belongings and heads off to the guest room. When he enters he saw the fresh aired room, clear white walls, and clean carpet. "Wonder if I should let Sayori sleep here tonight? No I shouldn't. I need to keep my eye on her. Who knows what she might do if I leave her alone too long? Maybe next time whenever she decided to spend the night again? Hopefully by then she feels better."

He heads downstairs to the kitchen to find a menu. After struggling finding a menu, he dials some numbers on his phone and makes a call. "Hello? Yeah I would like to order some pizza. Yeah, hm, ok thanks." He hangs up. Just as he was about to put down his phone on the counter. The doorbell rang. "Well that was fast?" He quickly leaves the kitchen and answers the door. "Well, well, well nice of you to visit."

Sayori: "Hmpf meanie."

MC: "Heh, heh, well I just ordered pizza, so let's just go to my room and talk about what we both could write for our next poems. How about that?"

Sayori: "You're lucky I like pizza." She follows him upstairs to his room. "Wow it's been so long since I was here. Luckily not much changed."

MC: "Hey?" The both of them laughed and started working on their next poems.

The both of them started sharing ideas about what they could write and when they did have an idea they would start writing. At first they struggled a bit since they normally work alone at home, but got used to it rather quickly. The both of them agreed not to share their poems with each other until tomorrow at the club as it would seem unfair to share theirs early. When he finished he looked over to see how Sayori was doing and saw that she hadn't finished hers yet and decided to keep his mouth shut so he doesn't ruin her concentration. Soon enough his doorbell rang signaling that the pizza had finally arrived.

He quickly rushes down to the front door with money in hand and got the pizza from the delivery man. After obtaining it he went to the kitchen to grab some drinks and went back upstairs. By the time he got back to his room, Sayori finished her poem. She looked at him with a smile on her face and a bit of drool at the sight of the pizza box. With her stomach growling like beats she devour half of the box while MC continues to wonder how she hasn't gain any weight from all that eating? While they eating he turned the TV on and watched whatever was good on. After eating and watching TV in silence Sayori spoke up.

Sayori: "Hey MC."

MC: "What's up?" He mutes the TV.

Sayori: "... By any chance do you like Yuri?"

MC: "Of course I do, she's one of my friends."

Sayori: "That's not what I meant. I'm referring to … if you have … any feelings for her?"

MC: "Where is this coming from?"

Sayori: "Just answer me and be honest. Please?"

MC: "…" He looked away from her to think then faced her again. "I honestly can't say at the moment. Sorry about that."

Sayori: "It's ok. It was a sudden question." He looks at with concern. "Well if you do have feelings for her or any of the other girls that's ok. Just as long as you don't forget about me." She says with a smile on face, but to him. He knows she's faking that smile.

MC: "Sayori, I could never forget about you."

Sayori: "Really? But there all so cute and attractive. I'm sure one of them would love to spend time with you, as a matter a fact. I think all three of them like you already?"

MC: "Maybe, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I don't want to make the same mistake again."

Sayori: "Again?"

MC: "Be honest with me. Were you planning to kill yourself?" He looks at her straight in the eyes as she widens hers.

Sayori: "W-what are you talking about?"

MC: "Playing dumb now?"

Sayori: "I'm not. What would make you think I'm depressed. Cause I'm not. Ain't no rain clouds here." MC takes his backpack and unzips it taking out the noose from it.

MC: "Then explain this. I found this in your drawer."

Sayori: "That … I …" She struggled to say something, but couldn't come up with an excuse, but instead of giving him an excuse she confessed. "I'm sorry … I never wanted you to find out about this."

MC: "Why? Why are you hiding this from me? You were always so happy and cheerful, but to have this? To lie to me."

Sayori: "MC …" Tears start to flow out of her eyes.

MC: "Please … tell me the truth. No more excuses."

Sayori: "... I never wanted you to know this. That's why I kept it a secret. I never wanted you to know about any of this. I didn't want to waste your time feeling sorry for me."

MC: "You could never be a waste of time. We're friends right? We're there for each other through the good times and the bad times. Please, just tell me. Are you suffering depression?"

Sayori: "Yeah" She looks down to her knees. "I've been suffering depression ever since we stopped seeing each other. I never wanted you or the others to know this. I didn't want to waste anyone's time, trying to cheer me up or to show any concerns for me." He remains silent to listen to her true feelings.

"I'm just so tired of all this. My heart is in so much pain seeing everyone being happy and me just suffering. Perhaps this is punishment for being selfish? All I wanted was for you to be here, because being with you is what makes me happy. It gives me a reason to live. Without you what's the point in getting up out of bed. This is the reason why I wake up so late. What's the point? In the end all I could do is put on a fake smile and make sure you're taken care of by the others."

"The rainclouds appearing above my head. There is no hope for someone like me. A selfish person who doesn't want to be forgotten or to be alone forever. I just can't take it anymore. It's too much for me to handle. I'm just so lonely. I never wanted you to know about this, but you found out. Guess this proves that life wants me to suffer. I just want to sleep forever. I don't want to be a burden to you or the others. I'm sure when I gone nobody would miss me."

MC: "Enough!" She jumps a bit.

Sayori: "Michael?"

MC: "You could never be a burden to me. You're not selfish I am."

Sayori: "But it's my fault…"

MC: "No! It isn't. I'm the cause of this. I let down my closest friend, because I was being selfish. This is my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone. I don't even know why I stopped seeing you. Perhaps this is my punishment for letting you down." He hugs her. "I don't want to let you down anymore. So please don't you ever consider suicide. If you do, then I'll be even more depressed than I already am."

Sayori: "Michael … I'm sorry for hurting you." She starts crying even more.

MC: "Don't be. I'm the one who should say sorry. The only reason why I'm having a good time in the club is because of you. Thank you."

Sayori: "Your hugs are so warm." She hugs him back.

MC: "I know you can over come this."

Sayori: "How do you know if I can?"

MC: "I just have a feeling is all. It's not much, but … if you ever see those rainclouds again. I'll be there for you with an umbrella in hand. That is my promise to you."

Sayori: "Am I really that important to you? What if you fell in love with someone else? Then what will happen?" He doesn't say a word. "I love you, but it hurts. I don't want this feeling anymore. I don't want to be forgotten."

MC: "You won't, because even when I'm with someone else, there is a place for you in my heart. My life won't be the same when your gone. Just emptiness."

Sayori: "Really?"

MC: "I can't love you as a lover, but I can love you as a sister and that's a love no one else can have, but you."

Sayori: "That sounds great. Thank you." They both kept their hug in place. Not breaking it for a second. When her tears dried up and her sobbing stopped. They broke from the hug and wiped her eyes. "I should probably get rid of the noose?"

MC: "No I might just untie it and keep it for a different purpose."

Sayori: "Gasp! You better not be thinking of doing anything dirty with it?"

MC: "No! What would give you that idea? Wait why would you be thinking that?" The two them had a good laugh about the rope and they both agreed to continue watching TV until it was time for bed. "Well now it's time for bed. Here you can sleep on my bed tonight." She remained still. "What's wrong?"

Sayori: "I can't sleep in your bed. Where are you supposed to sleep?"

MC: "I'll just sleep on the floor."

Sayori: "I won't allow that. I'll sleep on the floor."

MC: "No you sleep on my bed you're the guest."

Sayori: "No you, this is your room." They both continue to argue for a while to see who gets the bed and floor.

MC: "Fine I guess we'll share then?"

Sayori: "What?"

MC: "You left me no choice. Now then come on in, I'm sure my bed can fit us both?"

Sayori: "Alright if you say so." She got under the covers. "It's really warm?"

MC: "You know this feels quite nostalgic?"

Sayori: "Yeah it does. It feels like we're kids again? Hey MC, do you remember when we were kids?"

MC: "You're going to have to jog my memories."

Sayori: "It was when I saw my first scary movie. Mom and dad were watching a scary movie and I so happen to be walking by until I saw a jump scare."

MC: "Oh wait I'm starting to remember now. You got so freaked out that you asked if you could spend the night over and when it was bed time you freaked out at the lights turning off."

Sayori: "Yeah and that was when I asked if I could share your bed with you. Like what we're doing now. You know, looking back at it. It's starting to feel like I'm being taken care of by my brother now." She snuggles up a little closer to him.

MC: "Yeah, it's starting feel like I'm watching over my sister now." He looks down on her and sees that she already passed out. "She already went to sleep? Oh well, this is ok. Good night Sayori." He pets her as she gives off soft breaths. (… This feeling again. It feels as if I've been through all this before, but when and how? All this deja vu and those dreams? The girl who hangs herself. It was you wasn't it, but how? Is it just coincidence, maybe? The bigger question is, why did I stop seeing you? I don't remember. I don't remember much of my past either. When I look back, it's all just one big blur.)

As he thinks to himself, he looks at Sayori's peaceful face and places his hand on her peach color cheeks. "… Sayori this isn't the first time you've been through this has it?"

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Updated**

Chapter 5: Plans for the Festival

Darkness once again. The nightmares continue to haunt MC as he is able to see more. He still sees a girl hanging herself with tears of blood running down her face, another girl stabbing herself causing her to drown in her own blood. He looks behind himself and sees the third girl dying in bed with her broken body, and the last girl crying for death only to shoot herself. What made this nightmare stranger was the fact that he was able to see the identity of the girl hanging herself. Last time he saw her, her face was covered in shadows. The girl hanging herself was indeed Sayori. He wasn't sure why he still sees her like this when he knew he saved her, but what could these nightmares mean to him? Are they really just dreams or are they real?

?: "I'm sorry you have to go through all this again, but it's the only way for you to understand what's going on. You have to be careful though. I doubt she'll make it easier for you."

MC: "She? And what do you mean again?"

?: "Watch out for her, I'm sure she'll do whatever it takes to prevent you from achieving your goal."

MC: "Wait!"

*Alarm Clock Rings*

MC tries to reach his phone to shut off the alarm, but instead …

*Squeeze*

Sayori: "Kyaaa!

*Slap*

"Watch where your grabbing!"

MC: "Ow" Sayori gets up and covers her breasts. "Sorry I was trying to grab my phone." She gives him the look of doubt. "Hey at least we're up on time."

Sayori: "Yeah, I guess so, but still?"

MC: (Aw man. Why does it feel like I've been through worst when it come to her?) He scratches his head. "Well we better get ready for school now. You can use my parents bathroom, just let me get you a towel." He gets off his bed and grabs a towel in his closet. "Here you go."

Sayori: "Thank you, but you better not peep or else I'll poke you in the eyes and it will be painful."

MC: "Yeah, yeah, yeah just take a shower already." She leaves to go use MC's parents' bathroom to shower and MC goes to his room's to wash up. (That dream again? Who was that? It felt as if that voice was actually talking to me? Who was that voice referring to as "_She_"? It doesn't matter, it's just a dream. Now getting smacked by Sayori isn't a dream. That was most definitely real. Worst case scenario I would've been beaten to a pulp, shot at, shouted at, and stab. God those Main Characters in those Harem Anime have it the worst. Good thing I'm not them. I would not last long.)

He continues to think to himself while brushing his teeth and washing his face. By the time he looked up after washing his face he jumped back. "Woah!" He hits the wall behind him. "What the?" He gets back on to his feet and looks at his reflection again. "It happened again. Just like when I was at school." He stares at his reflection to see if his eyes changed again only to see his normal gold eyes. (My eyes turned red again. What the hell is going on with me?) He shook his head and went straight to shower. He chose to ignore what he saw and just thought he was hallucinating.

After showering and putting on his uniform, he went to his parents room to check on Sayori. He knocked. "Sayori, are you all set?" He hears no response. He knocks again before entering this time. "Sayori?" He takes few steps and hears the water is still running. (Oh she's still showering. Well since I'm all set I might as well get breakfast ready.) He leaves the room and heads downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast ready for the both of them. As he cooks, he can hear foot steps coming his way.

Sayori: *Sniff, Sniff* "Mmm that smells good. Whatcha cooking good looking?"

MC: "An omelet. Your plate is on the table so eat up."

Sayori: "Yay! Thank you for the food." She starts chowing down before MC could take his seat. Later on after they finished eating.

Sayori: "Delicious. That was an amazing omelet." She pats her stomach as MC takes sip of his juice.

MC: "Well since we ate, it's time we head out."

Sayori: "Righto" They both get their backpacks and head out to school. Just as they left his house Sayori gets a call from her mom. "Hello, mom? What's that? No he didn't do anything to me." She sticks her tongue at him. "Doctors appointment? But I'm not sick … oooohhhhh now I understand. Ok I'll go. Bye mom." She hangs up. "MC did you tell them?"

MC: "They have the right to know, but yeah sorry about that."

Sayori: *Sigh* "Well I Guess I can't blame you for it. You're only trying to help."

MC: "Cheer up. Just remember, if you ever feel alone in the rainclouds I'll be there with an umbrella."

Sayori: "You mean it?"

MC: "Just give me a call and I'll be there."

Sayori: "Thanks MC, I'll do my best."

MC: "Now that's what I want to hear." He pats her on the head.

Just as he stops, he receives a message from Sayori's parents thanking him watching over their little cinnamon roll. After reading it they both headed to school. When they arrived they decided to meet up during lunch. Later on after he endure a long boring day of school only to realize it was only lunch time. He felt a little sad that there is still more classes after this, but pulls himself together as he remembers that he made a promise to see Sayori for lunch. When he met up with her, they decided to go outside to the school's plaza. The two of them ate together and talked for a while. Soon after Sayori changed the subject.

Sayori: "Hey MC can you do me a favor?"

MC: "Sure, what is it?"

Sayori: "Can you let the others know that I won't be at the club today?"

MC: "Is it because of your doctor's appointment?"

Sayori: "Yeah. Please?"

MC: "Sure thing."

Sayori: "Thank you MC."

The two of them spent the rest of lunch talking about Earth-Chan for some reason until the bell rang. They both left for their classes knowing that it won't be for a while for them to see each other again, but Sayori let him know that she's coming over to his house to pick up her stuff. MC gave her his spare key and asked her to make sure she hides it well after using it. After school was completely over and done with, MC went straight to the club. When he got there he notices that he's the only one in here.

MC: "Hmm guess I'm the first to be here for once?" He felt someone taping his shoulder and turned back to see who it was.

Yuri: "H-hello M-Michael."

MC: "Oh hey Yuri."

Yuri: "I-I'm guessing the others haven't arrived yet?"

MC: "Except us two." Just as he said that Yuri started to blush.

Yuri: "J-j-just us two?" He looks at her with a confused expression and she started to stutter of what to say next until Natsuki appeared.

Natsuki: "Hey are you going to say something or not?" Yuri looks to her then back to MC with her face turning red. "I guess not? And of course Monika is late." Ignoring the fact Sayori isn't here either.

MC: "Yeah guess so? Anyways what was it you were saying?" He turns back to Yuri after looking around the hallways.

Yuri: "N-no it wasn't important." She enters the club room.

MC: "Uhm, ok?" (Can never read that girl?) He follows soon after as Yuri takes out her book to read. (That book of hers again. Every time I see it. It makes my stomach turn. Whenever I attempt to read it, it just makes my head feel dizzy.)

Natsuki: "Freakin Monika! Did you touch my Manga again!?" He heads to the closet where she is yelling.

MC: "Let me guess she moved them again?"

Natsuki: "Yes! And now I have to get them from up there." She points up and grabs a chair ignoring that it has wheels.

MC: "You know that's dangerous right?"

Natsuki: "Shut up and hold the chair for me."

MC: "You are aware that I'm a boy and your wearing a skirt? Wouldn't it be better for me to get them since I'm taller?"

Natsuki: "Just hold the chair already!" MC rolls his eyes and did what she asked. "Almost got it … there. Phew got em." Just as she was about to get down she realized MC is under her, completely forgetting that she asked him to hold the chair. "S-stop looking up my skirt!"

MC: "I told you this was bad ideaaaaaa!" Natsuki falls off the chair landing on him. "Ow!"

Natsuki: "Eww gross!" She quickly gets off of him. "Gaww Monika are you trying to kill your club members!?" Monika looks up from the teachers desk.

Monika: "Oh sorry the teacher got mad at me for using up too much space in the closet. So I had to do some reorganization." She looks back down writing on a piece a paper.

MC: "Wait, when did she get here?" He looks down to Natsuki, who's just about ready to cry. "What's wrong? … Oh." He sees her trying to get rid of the crease off one of the pages. "Are you …"

Natsuki: "No!" She squeaks. "Why is everything so hard? I just want a peaceful place where I can be free and read what I like. Is that so hard to ask?" More tears fall from her eyes down to her cheeks. MC remains quite and started to pick up her Manga off the floor. When he gathered them all up, he organized them in order by volumes and gave the box to her. *Sniff* "Your really nice to me, even after the way I treated you. Why?"

MC: "I don't know myself, but I do know there's more to you than I think."

Natsuki: "I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you. It's just …"

MC: "You don't need to force yourself. Just enjoy your time reading what you love." Natsuki wipes away here tears. "Well now, should we start reading volume two now?" She smiles a bit and nods. The two of them sat near each other and read a couple of chapters until Monika made her announcement.

Monika: "Okay everyone! I have an important announcement to make." Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked up to her. "Listen up everyone. The School Festival is almost coming up. Sayori and I have made a decision for what we're going to do."

Yuri: "What are we going to do?"

Monika: "Heh heh I'm glad you asked. We decided to do a poetry performance."

Everyone Else: "What!"

Monika: "Yup so let's give it all we got."

Yuri: "B-b-b-b-b-b-but I don't think I can do it?"

Natsuki: "Same here."

Monika: "Come on girls." Her happy face changed to a sad expression.

Natsuki: "Nope. Ain't no way in hell."

Yuri: "I agree. This is far too embarrassing for us to do."

Monika: "But?"

MC: (The School Festival? Poetry performance?)

Monika: "We worked so hard to come up with that idea."

MC: "Very well then. I'll do it." All three girls look at him surprised when he spoke. "What?"

Natsuki: "Are you for real?"

Yuri: "How can you agree with something this embarrassing? I don't understand?"

MC: "Come on you two. It may sound difficult, but we can do it. Plus the sooner we do it the faster we can get it over and done with."

Yuri/Natsuki: "..."

Monika: "Michael is right, so let's do it."

Natsuki: "... Alright then, I'm in. Let's just get this over and done with." They all turn their heads towards Yuri, who still isn't sure whether to do it or not.

Yuri: "… I swear this club is going to be the death of me, but very well."

Monika: "Awesome! Now then we each have a job to do in order for us to succeed."

Yuri: "Wait!" Everyone looks at her which made her nervous again. "W-where is Sayori?" The other two girls look around the room.

Natsuki: "Oh yeah, no wonder why it's so quiet?"

Monika: "That is strange? You think we noticed this sooner? Michael do you know where she is?"

MC: (Aw crap! I forgot to tell them about her absence. Well better than never.) "Yeah she had to leave early for a doctor's appointment."

Monika: "What's wrong with her?

MC: "I can't say. I promised her I wouldn't say anything about why she's at the doctors."

Monika: "I see, well I hope she's doing fine. I'll just text her about it later."

Natsuki: "What is everyone's jobs anyways?"

Monika: "Right, Natsuki, you are in charge of baking sweets, Sayori and I will be making pamphlets, and Yuri will … uh …" She starts thinking of what to say.

Yuri: "I knew it, I'm useless."

Monika: "No you're not. It's … I know you can make decorations. You know to set up the atmosphere?" Yuri raises her head the moment she heard the word atmosphere.

Yuri: "Atmosphere … I love atmosphere!"

Monika: "Great now Michael."

MC: "Yeah the most useless out of all of us." He crosses his arms.

Monika: "That's not true. You can help one of us. I'm sure we could really use your help?"

MC: "When is the Festival?"

Monika: "Monday and Friday we don't have school. So what will you do? Baking with Natsuki, decorating with Yuri, or maybe … me?"

Natsuki: "Hey wait a minute, why does he have to help you and Sayori? The both of you have the easiest job."

Yuri: "I agree. This isn't fair Monika."

Monika: "Hey I'll have you know it's a lot harder than you think." All three girls started to argue of who gets MC.

MC: (Are they seriously arguing about me? What am I, a class pet? Whatever, I need to make a decision of who I'm going to help.) He thinks to himself of what he should do and as the girls continue to argue. He finally speaks up. "Ok, I've made my decision." All three girls stopped arguing and looked at him. He raises his right index finger. "I choose …" The girls heart started beating faster. "... I choose to help all of you."

Natsuki: "What! Why?"

Yuri: "I agree with her. Why do all this work?"

MC: "My reason is because I don't have anything else important to do this weekend, so I'm free to help all of you."

Natsuki: "Ok then, how are you going to do this then?"

MC: "Easy, I'll help Monika and Sayori with pamphlets tomorrow, Saturday I'll lend Yuri a hand on decorations, and on Sunday help you with baking since Sunday will be the day your baking's are the freshest."

Natsuki: "I guess you have a point?"

Yuri: "But why am I Saturday?"

MC: "The reason is because I want to check on Sayori since she's going through somethings."

Yuri: "I see. May I ask what's wrong with her?"

MC: "Again I can't say anything about it, but I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready. Sorry about that."

Yuri: "That's okay. You're a good person for worrying about her safety. Sorry for being rude."

Monika: "Well then, now that, that's settled we all know what we need to do right?"

Everyone Else: "Yes Mam!"

Monika: "Today no poems, but I do expect you all to practice for Monday." Everyone nods in agreement. "Alright then, you may all return to your free time."

After making plans for the School Festival everyone scattered around the class. Natsuki went to the corner of the room to nap, Monika went ahead to start making rough drafts of the pamphlets, and Yuri went to read her book again, leaving MC to find something to do. He went to where his backpack is and notices Yuri is looking at him only to look away the moment their eyes meet.

MC: (Wonder what she wants? Better go ask her herself?) He walks up to her as she covers her face with her book. "Is something the matter?"

Yuri: "O-oh no I … I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare."

MC: "Ok then?" He looks away from her trying to come up of something he could say to her. "Say do you want to continue reading _The_ _Portrait of Markov _together again?" He says as his cheeks turn pink.

Yuri: "O-of course I love to, but if you don't mind may I make us some tea before we start?"

MC: "S-sure, that sounds great." After giving his response, Yuri went to the classroom closet to get the tea set. She grabbed the pitcher and left the club to get water. Two minutes had passed and she returned. She went ahead and started making tea. Meanwhile he would just watching her do the process. "Wow you look very elegant making tea."

Yuri: "I-I'm sorry w-what was that?"

MC: "I mean what!?" He looks away covering his red face and she looks back at the tea pot. (Why did I say that? Way to go dumbass.)

Yuri: "Okay now the tea is ready."

MC: "Great!" His face starts to turn back to normal.

Yuri: "M-Michael may I ask for another request?" He nods. "May we sit on the floor near a wall? I'm having …" She stops herself and her face turns red again.

MC: "Your posture right?" She nods. "Sure after all sitting on these desks does hurt after a while. Heh, heh." (Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down or mention it.) The both of them sat near the closet and started reading where they left off last time. After a couple of minutes had pass, He started thinking to himself again.

(Why does this feel so nostalgic? I don't know why, but this feels so soothing.) After a while, he took out some chocolate he got during lunch. He tried to give Yuri some, but she didn't respond. Instead of waiting for her to respond he took the piece of chocolate and put it in between her lips. Soon after she snapped out of it and ate it. Her face turned cherry red and looked at MC. "Oh your awake now?"

Yuri: "Uh Michael?"

MC: "Hmm?"

Yuri: "I, I …"

MC: "Yes?"

Yuri: "I … I can't take it anymore." She starts breathing heavily and closes the book. "I don't want to read anymore, I, I can't focus, nor can I calm down." MC looks at the chocolate in his hand.

MC: "Didn't know chocolate had this effect on you?" (Wait why does this sound familiar?)

Yuri: "My heart is beating so rapidly. I can't control it." She grabs his hand and places it on her chest. "Can you feel it Michael? My heart beating?"

MC: "Yeah I'm feeling something alright?"

Yuri: "I just want to look at you." She leans closer to him. Close enough that their lips almost connect.

MC: "You have very pretty eyes." Now his heart starts to beat fast.

Monika: "Michael did you feed Yuri chocolate!?" Both him and Yuri look across the room where Monika is. Meanwhile Natsuki wakes up from her nap.

MC/Yuri: "Uuuhhh … nnnnoooooooo!?"

Monika: "Right? Well today's club meeting is over, so you may all pack up and head home. Make sure to prepare yourselves for Monday. You all know what to do."

Everyone Else: "Yes Mam!"

With the day over and done with, as everyone went to gather their belongings. It was time to head home and get things ready for a long weekend of work.

Monika: "Alright, I'll see you Monday."

Yuri: "Do take care."

Natsuki: "Can't wait to try out some squid."

Monika: "You like squid?"

Natsuki: "Yeah? Why do you ask?"

Monika: "I never thought that you like squid?"

Natsuki: "Oh come on Monika. You of all people should know how good squid is."

Monika: "What do you mean by that? You of all people?"

Natsuki "It's in your name. Mon-ika."

Monika: "I'm not following?"

Natsuki: "Talk about uncultured. Am I right?" She looks at You.

Michael: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Natsuki: "You all suck, you know that?"

Michael: "Right? Well I'll be heading out now. See you all later." The girls say their goodbyes as he walks down the halls.

Natsuki: "Can't believe this guy would offer to help us all out?"

Yuri: "I know what you mean, but … I can't shake the feeling this is nothing to him."

Monika: "What do you mean by that?"

Yuri: "I don't know? It just feels as if he's been through worst."

Monika: "I see." (Now that she mentions it. It does feel like he's done a lot more than what he's given. I wonder what it could be? Wait a minute?) "Oh my lord."

Natsuki: "What's up?"

Monika: "Oh lord we forgot to give him our numbers."

Natsuki: "Oh crap."

Yuri: "Oh dear, not good." They look at each other and back to where MC left.

Natsuki: "Get him!" They all chase him down the halls to downstairs.

MC: (You know it's really nice walking down these peaceful halls with no one else around. Nothing bad could ever happen to me.) Just as he thought of that, he heard foot steps coming right at him. He turned to where they came from only to see the three girls chasing after him. "What the hell?"

Monika: "Michael wait up!"

MC: "Huh?" Dumb founded at what he was witnessing. He remained still as the girls come at him. "What's going on here?" He asks as Monika breaths heavily.

Monika: "Phone … number … forgot … to give … you number." She tries her best to catch her breath. "I forgot to give you my number." She takes out her phone to.

MC: "Oh right? Wonder how I forgot about that?" (Seriously, how could I forget that?)

Monika: "Here's my number."

MC: "And here's mine." They both exchange each other's numbers.

Monika: "Alright then, me and Sayori will be at your place tomorrow okay?"

MC: "Yeah sure see you then." Monika walks down the stairs and for a moment he could see a blush on her face. (Well that was a thing?) While he watches her leave, he felt someone was about to punch him and out of instinct he blocked the punch on his shoulder.

Natsuki: "Whoa nice reflex."

MC: "Thank you. I've seen plenty of Anime … you know what forget it."

Natsuki: "Well whatever here's my number. You better not lose it." The two exchange numbers. "I'll be at you place Sunday. Until then, late." She walks downstairs.

MC: "Ok?" (That was something?) He feels a tug on his blazer.

Yuri: "H-here is my number I-if you want it?" She nervously gives him her phone.

MC: "Ah yes thank you very much."

Yuri: "I-I look forward to seeing you Saturday at you home." She bows before heading downstairs leaving MC all alone.

MC: "Wow this many numbers from girls. I never thought that would ever happen to me. Story of my life." Just as he took a couple of footsteps forward he stopped in place when he realized something was wrong. "Wait a minute? Why are they all coming to my place!?"

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Updated**

Chapter 6: Can we spend more time together?

MC: "Crap, crap, crap, crap, I need to hurry home and start cleaning up my house before tomorrow." He quickly runs all the way from school to his house. The closer he got home the more nervous he gets as there are going to be four girls coming over to his house. The only good news is that not all of them are going to be at his place at the same time though. (I hope Sayori doesn't say a word about my house to the others. I could die from embarrassment if she told them that my house is messy. Then again she's one to talk?) As he continues running, he notices his house is just up ahead. When he got near it, he took the time to catch his breath before calling his parents to let them know what's going on.

Mom: "Alright then just make sure you clean up after yourselves and to be nice to them."

MC: "Right"

Dad: "And remember son always use protection." He starts chuckling.

MC: "Dad! Nothing like that is going to happen. I told you already."

Mom: "Well then, we best be leaving now son. Take care of yourself and the house and to be careful. I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet."

MC: "Damnit mom! I'm hanging up the phone, bye."

Mom: "Bye son." He hangs up the phone.

MC: "Oh my god you two." He massages his head. (Now that think about it. What were their jobs anyways? Not only that, but … something about my dad seems off?) "Aw who cares. Right now I need to get started with cleaning. Both Sayori and Monika are coming over tomorrow to work on the pamphlets. … Sayori." (I wonder how she's doing? Wonder if she got her stuff from my house?" He looks outside and stares at the sky as it slowly gets dark.

He continued to stare up at the sky lost in thought with what occurred these past few days and of his past. (Depression, left alone, our childhood, my memories. Why can't I remember much of how childhood? I'm able to remember certain events, but my brain is a bit hazy when I try to think about what else we did as kids.) As he continues to think to himself. His phone rang causing him to snap out of it. "Hello?"

Sayori: "Hey MC, I heard what's going on from Monika."

MC: "Yeah thought so." He lays on the couch.

Sayori: "Bet you already have a lot of dirty thoughts with all of us cute girls coming over?" She giggles.

MC: "My dad already beat you to it. I wish the both of you would stop teasing me about stuff like this."

Sayori: "I know, I know, I'm sorry about that."

MC: "Oh by the way did you get your stuff yet?" He sat up.

Sayori: "Yeah I did, but I accidently took your spare key with me, sorry. I promise to give it back to you tomorrow."

MC: "Alright then. Hey, so do you know what time you're showing up tomorrow?"

Sayori: "Well? I'd say, I should be there around twelve?"

MC: "Alright if you say so?"

Sayori: "Well then, I'll see you soon."

MC: "Alright. One more thing, how did the your trip to the doctor go?"

Sayori: "Oh well he gave me anti-depressant pills, sssooo."

MC: "Alright I'll stop you right there. Just make sure you take them or else I'll have to go over there and force you to take them."

Sayori: "Hmph! Meanie."

MC: "Can't blame me for worrying. Last I remembered you always hated taking your meds when we were kids."

Sayori: "You don't have to remind me. It always tasted horrible."

MC: "Well I could always put it in your food if you like?"

Sayori: "You better not. I'll just see you tomorrow. Take care."

MC: "Same to you, bye." They both hang up. *Sigh* "Alright then let's get cleaning." (I should just clean areas that they would most like go to? That would be the bathrooms, my room, living room, and kitchen. Yeah, I'll just clean those areas for now.) He grabs his equipment and begins cleaning around the house for about a couple of hours until he heard his stomach growl.

Not wanting to cook as it would just waste time and give him more to clean, he just decided to heat up left overs. Soon after he he ate and finished cleaning around. He took his shower and headed straight to bed. "Aw man. That was tiring, but hey. I manage to finish. I better get some sleep now. I'm exhausted and I'm going to need all the energy I need, if I'm going to be helping Sayori and Monika."

As he went into a deep sleep he sees the same reoccurring nightmare once again. He walked through the darkness seeing Sayori hang herself, a girl's broken body, and a girl stabbing herself. When he saw them, he noticed that one of them was missing. He looked all around himself and saw nothing of the girl who cries. When he went further down, that's when he saw her. He walks up to her seeing her on her knee's sobbing. When he got up close, he tried to touch her shoulder. Only for her to turn to him.

Monika: "Do you like to torture me! You're an awful person! I did all this for you!" Horrified at what he saw. The girl who cries was Monika.

MC: "Monika, I …" Before he could finish his sentence, she disappears into the shadows. "... Monika …"

?: "I'm sorry for the nightmares. I can't help you stop them."

MC: "Who are you?"

?: "There is something you might want to see."

MC: "Something that I want to see? What are you on about?" Ignoring his question, MC is taken to a new area. One that's more familiar to him. "The club room?" He looks over and sees all four girls in the room. Unable to interact with them, all he could do was listen to their conversation. However what caught his attention was a familiar voice.

Mystery Boy: "There's something I want to talk about. I want to tell you all the reason why I'm like this."

*Alarm Clock Rings*

MC wakes up and turns off his alarm with frustration.

MC: "Damnit! What was that all about? Just who's voice is that? Who was that boy? He sounded very familiar?" He got off his bed and headed straight to his bathroom to washed his face. Just as he finished drying up his face he saw his reflection again. It took him by surprised at what he saw again. Those crimson red eyes, but something was different this time. The reflection isn't going away. He looked deep into his reflections. Those red eyes to his gold eyes. The more he looks at it, the more pain he feels in his head. "Just who the hell am I?"

?: "Just a monster." He moves away from the mirror in shock. "The sins you committed. Will never fade away."

MC: "What the hell? Who are you?" When he asked that question, the voice started laughing at him. Soon enough he blacked out and fell into the darkness. Next thing he knows, a voice is talking to him. The same voice that mocks him.

?: "You can't save them. You tried before and in the end you couldn't keep your promise." The laughs. "Can you even trust them? Can you accept the truth? Your so called friends betrayed one another for the sake of their happiness. When in reality there is no happiness." The voice laughs demonically. "You'll know the truth soon enough and when that time comes you will know true Despair."

He soon wakes up with the pain in his head gone. He got up off the bathroom floor while breathing heavily and shakes his head.

MC: "What the … Have I gone mad!?" He tries to catch his breath before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he finishes drinking a full glass of ice cold water he went back to his room and sat on his bed. (Those nightmares. There's no way they can be real and yet? All those voices in my head. They all sounded familiar like I met them somewhere before?)

*Bzzzt* He looks to his nightstand and sees that he got a text from Monika. _Hey Michael just letting you know I might be a couple minutes late, so just start without me. Kay see you and Sayori soon. _After reading it he looked at the time and realized that it's almost going to be twelve. When he saw that, he started to panic as Sayori is just about to come over. He quickly ran to his bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. Soon after he was done, he quickly rushed out of his bathroom to his closet and tried to figure out what to wear since it would be weird if he wore his school uniform when there is no school today.

"Crap what should I wear? Uh why do I have so much black clothes? You think I have more to wear, but no I don't. Screw it, it's not like I'm trying to impress them or anything?" He grabbed a plain black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. When he tried to quickly put on his pants he fell down for a moment. "Damn" He got back up and zipped his pants up. He then went to his parents room to grab some medication hoping it would help with his headaches and nightmares. After taking a pill he ran downstairs to make himself a sandwich and quickly ate it, almost choking on it. By the time he drank more water to help, he heard the door unlock.

(Oh shit. I forgot she has my spare key.)

Sayori: "Hey MC! Hope you're ready? Hmm?" She looks at his face. "You look like you've seen a ghost?"

MC: "W-what no? Ha ha ha." (Can't let her know that I overslept.)

Sayori: "Alright then, I brought my laptop for the pamphlets."

MC: "Great and I got the printer ready yesterday."

Sayori: "Where should I put this?"

MC: "The kitchen should be fine." She goes to the kitchen and start up her laptop. When she logged in she started working on them. "How are we designing them?"

Sayori: "Monika sent me a picture of the rough draft, so all I have to do is recreate them through my laptop."

MC: "I see, so that's what she's been doing during free time?"

Sayori: "Oh before I forget here are your spare keys."

MC: "Thank you." The front doorbell rings. "Wonder if that's her?" He walks up to the door and opens it.

Monika: "Hello Michael, sorry for being late, I had to get some supplies." He just stands there and stares at her. "What's wrong? Are you checking me out?" She smirks.

MC: "A little since I'm not used to you wearing casual clothing." (Damn that green top matches her eyes.)

Monika: "I could say the same for you. Black really brings out your eyes."

MC: (Roll with it.) "Thanks, well Sayori is in the kitchen getting the pamphlets ready."

Monika: "Perfect." She walks to the kitchen and sees her. "Hi Sayori."

Sayori: "Monika!" She gives her a huge hug.

Monika: "Here I brought the supplies we're going to need." She holds up a bag.

MC: "Here let me get that for you." He grabs the bag from her.

Monika: "Why thank you. How are the pamphlets?"

Sayori: "Almost finished."

Monika: "Perfect, hey Michael where's your bathroom I really need to go?"

MC: "Oh its just around the corner of the kitchen. The door should be open?"

Monika: "Thank you." She leaves for the bathroom.

Sayori: "MC your drooling."

MC: "What? No I'm not." She starts to giggle.

Sayori: "And here I thought you like Yuri."

MC: "What makes you say that?"

Sayori: "Just a feeling."

MC: "…" (Why does she ship me with Yuri. I mean she's cute, but … no. There's no time to think about her pretty purple eyes. Damnit!) Monika walks back in.

Monika: "Okay everyone, I'm back. What I miss?" She looks at MC's blushing face as he hits his head on the wall and Sayori laughs uncontrollably. "Huh?" A couple of minutes had passed and Sayori was finished with the pamphlets.

Sayori: "Ok it's all done so let's print them."

MC: "The printer is already on, so I'll go get them." He tries to rush off, but Monika stops him.

Monika: "Hang on Michael let me help you. How many did you print Sayori?"

Sayori: "Uh … Forty? Is that enough?"

Monika: "Yeah that should be good enough. Come on Michael let's go get them."

MC: "Right" He leads the way with Monika following close by and reached his dad's office upstairs. "Here it is. My dad's office." Just before they enter, Monika asked him a question.

Monika: "So Michael? How do you like being in the club?"

MC: "Great why do you ask?"

Monika: "It's just, we don't spend much time together, so I never had the chance to talk to you, and I don't know where you go during lunch."

MC: "I see, sorry about that."

Monika: "Don't be. I'm glad that you're already bonding with the others." For a moment MC remembered the nightmare he had with Monika crying about being alone.

MC: "If you like to know where I go during lunch, I'm usually either at the school plaza or the courtyard. Sometimes I'm with Sayori, so if you ever want to talk feel free to join us. Word of warning our conversation might not make much sense, so?"

Monika: "That's okay I don't mind. Thank you."

MC: "You're welcome." He enters his dad's office. While he gets the print outs, Monika stood in silence.

Monika: "Hey can I tell you something?"

MC: "Go on ahead."

Monika: "I, I really appreciate meeting you." He looks to her in confusion. "You're the only guy I know that doesn't put me on a pedestal, but instead as a friend. Thank you."

MC: "Y-you don't have to thank me. You still have the others to support you, so if you ever feel lonely just know you have us." Monika's face turns red as she walks up to him and give him a hug. "Monika?" Ignoring his comment, she just stayed there in front of him. Her forehead on his chest. (This feeling again? It feels familiar and yet, so calming."

Monika: "You're warm and gentle. I feel so calm and at ease. I wonder why?"

MC: "I wonder too." He hugs her back. "Monika"

Monika: "Not yet. Let me be selfish a little longer."

MC: (Selfish? Where have I heard that before?) "Alright, if that's what you want then." They held each other for a little while longer until they finally broke off from the hug. She smiles happily at him and helps him carry the print outs back downstairs where Sayori is waiting.

Monika: "Hey so if you ever have free time can we spend some more time together?"

MC: "Of course." She smiles more and they both walk down the stairs with paper in hand. "So what are we going to do with these?"

Monika: "We're going to use glue and glitter to make the pamphlets sparkle. Just use your imagination when you design them. We could make each pamphlets different from each other to show their uniqueness."

MC: "Alright then, Sayori you ready?"

Sayori: "Of course I am. I'm the Vice President."

Monika: "That's the spirit. Let's get started."

All three of them got to work designing each of the pamphlets, making sure each one was different from one another. Some of them looked cute others looked more sophisticated and some just looked … uh? Never mind that. Despite the hard work of designing forty pamphlets all three of them had fun creating the designs and to their surprise they finished earlier than expected.

Monika: "I can't believe we finished this early."

Sayori: "It's thank to MC for helping us."

MC: "Oh come on I didn't do that much, but thanks. I'm glad to have helped." Sayori sat near him and started snuggling up to him only for Monika to the do the same. Perhaps out of jealousy? (Oh God! They all smell nice. Wait must resist.) He hears someone's stomach growl.

Monika: "Sorry that was me."

MC: "You girls hungry?"

Sayori: "Yes! I'm starving."

MC: "No surprise there. Let me get dinner started. I got frozen pizza in the fridge that I took out of the freezer."

Sayori: "Yay pizza!"

Monika: "I stopped eating meat a long time ago, but I guess could eat a couple just once."

MC: "Alright just let me put it the oven." He grabs the pizza out of the fridge and turned on the oven. He soon went to the living room to turn on the TV so they could have some entertainment. He tried to turn it on, but nothing was occurring. "What the hell? It was working yesterday." After a few attempts he tried to do it manually to see if there was any disconnection, but couldn't figure it out. He walked back to the girls.

"Hey, so the TV in the living room isn't working so let's head to my room." Both girls did what he asked and headed to his room while he stayed behind to place the pizza in the oven and placed the timer in his phone so it wouldn't burn. After all that was set up he went to his room where the girls are sitting on his bed. "Ok the pizza is in the oven, just got to wait for a couple of minutes to … why are you two looking at me like that?" Both girls look at him with a concern look on their faces.

Sayori: "Oh nothing, just thought of how convenient it is that the living room TV isn't working and you brought us both to your room."

MC: "W-what no its nothing like that?"

Monika: "Oh Michael, you could at least buy me a drink first." Both girls started giggling while MC ignores them and turns on the TV.

MC: "What do you feel like watching ladies?"

Monika: "Ladies? Wow Michael you do know how to treat a girl." He face palms and Sayori takes the remote from his hands.

Sayori: "Let me see, hmm what's good on television?" While she channel surfs Monika looks around the room.

Monika: "Nice room you got here, so nice and clean."

MC: "Oh uh thank you."

Monika: "Nice to know that having a bunch of cute girls over would motivate you into cleaning."

MC: "Stop picking on me." Everyone starts to laugh together.

Monika: "Hmm?" She notices something on MC's night stand. "What's this a card?" He notices this and tried to explain, but Monika takes a closer look at it. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend? Did you used to play Duel Monsters?"

MC: "I used to when I was young, but not anymore. Wait you know what it is?"

Monika: "I used to play it when I was a young girl. I know not very girly of me right?"

MC: "Oh no I don't think that way. You see this card is my favorite so I keep it near me. Did you have a favorite card?"

Monika: "Oh no it was a long time ago that I don't really remember what was my favorite was."

*Alarm Clock Rings*

MC: "Oh, looks like the pizzas ready." He heads downstairs and grabs a pair of mittens. He set it on top of the stove and went to the fridge to grab everyone drinks. He wasn't sure what they would like to drink so he got them all orange juice. After he set up everything he headed back upstairs with the pizza and drinks. "Alright girls pizza is ready!"

Sayori cheered and grabbed some of the pizza and started stuffing her face. Monika took a couple of slices and started eating after thanking MC for the food. Soon after Sayori gave her thanks, but with food in her mouth. "Did you find anything to watch?" Sayori swallows her food.

Sayori: "Pokémon!" The two of them watched what Sayori found and enjoyed their food. By the time they finished Sayori looked at her phone. "Yikes it's almost going to be nine." Both MC and Monika look at their phones. "If we stay here any longer it's going to be a sleepover."

Monika: "Well if that's the case I don't mind staying over the night."

Sayori: "What no! As the Vice President I cannot allow this."

Monika: "But we're not in the club."

Sayori: "Sorry, but I don't want you to be in trouble with your parents."

Monika: "Wow, that's … a pretty good counter argument. Sorry Michael, maybe next time?"

MC: "That's ok, your always welcome over."

Monika: "In that case I'll let you know when I decide to come over. Just make sure your room is clean."

MC: "Ha, ha, very funny." He leads them both to the front door.

Monika: "Okay I'm leaving you in charge of watching over the pamphlets until the Festival. Can you handle that?"

MC: "Don't worry about. You can leave it to me."

Monika: "Good, well I'll see you both Monday then." She waves goodbye and leaves.

Sayori: "Well I'll see you later too MC. Oh by the way make sure you take good care of Yuri and Natsuki." She winks at him.

MC: "Sayori!" She giggles and skips her way home with MC chasing her to his front gate, but she stops in place and turns to him. "Hm?"

Sayori: "Just be gentle with Yuri. Ok? Bye MC!" He tries to say something to her, but instead just said bye to her and went back inside his house.

MC: "Oh man … Yuri. Come on this should be easy, but why do I feel so nervous?" He starts cleaning up the kitchen a bit. After he finishes he took a shower and then went to his parents room to get some medication to help with his nightmares. When he found it and took a pill, he went back to his room and prepared for bed. (Today's been a long day. Hmm those voices I've been hearing still bothers me. However one of those voices sounded familiar? Specifically his voice.)

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Updated**

Chapter 7: Thank you very much

Monika: "Bet you haven't heard that name in a while? To tell you the truth I did what I had to do since I wasn't given a route." A loud sound can be heard from the outside of this room. The location of this room is unknown. "There is no happiness in the club. I killed all of my friends for you. You're a horrible person!" Monika fades into the darkness and an evil laugh can be heard from the distance.

?: "It's too late to save them."

*Alarm Clock Rings*

MC wakes up instantly covered in sweat.

MC: "Damn, I was hoping the medication could help, but it didn't. Then again I am just barely taking them so hopefully it will take effect sooner or later?" He gets off his bed and does his morning routine. When he finished eating breakfast, he looked at his phone to see the date today. "Oh that's right? I'm supposed to help Yuri today with decorations?" Just as he was about to put his phone down he felt a vibration coming from it. He looked at the screen and saw he got a text from Yuri.

"_Hello Michael, I thought I should let you know that I will be arriving at your home at twelve. Is that alright with your schedule?" _He replies back letting her know that, that's alright and headed to his parents room to take more of their medication. "Wait a minute? Why do we have these? Did any of us had any mental problems before?" He starts to think to himself if he recalled himself or if any of his parents had bizarre nightmares that they had to take medication. The more he thinks about it the more he starts to wonder what his parents even look like and if he had any real relationship with them. More specifically his dad. Sure they treated him nicely, but something seemed off?

He took one pill and looked at himself to see if his reflection will change again. After staring at it for a couple of minutes, nothing occurred. Perhaps the medication is finally working he tells himself? However his nightmares still continue to haunt him and hoped it would end soon. He continues to look at his reflection and notices something about himself.

"Hmm now that I think about it? Was my hair always this short? Could of sworn my hair was longer? Long enough to cover my eyes." He takes his hand through his slick back hair with a couple of strands in front of his face similar to Aizan Sousuke and pulled on one of the strands in the front of his face a little. "Hmm wonder if I ever had a generic protagonist hairstyle before?"

After looking at himself for a good while now, he decided to head over to the guest bedroom. He didn't know why he should since it's not like anyone is going to spend the night here. When he entered, he looked around the clean room. (Nothing wrong here. Everything seems clear.) He continues to look around only to sit down on the bed. (Something about this room seems off now that I think about it? Then again a lot seems off, so why do I bother asking? I can't shake the feeling that this room wasn't always a guest bedroom? If that's the case then how come I don't remember anything and for that matter what was this room originally?)

He continues to think to himself as the doorbell rings. When he heard the bell he quickly made his way downstairs, but not before taking one last look at the room. (Stop thinking about it, you got shit to do.) He runs down the stares and answers the front door. "Hello?"

Yuri: "H-hello Michael, I-it's nice to see you."

MC: "Hey Yuri." He looks at his phone and sees its eleven twenty-seven. "You're here early?"

Yuri: "Y-yes I'm sorry I-I don't know what drove me to come by earlier than what I intended. Am I wasting your time? I-I'm very sorry if I am?" She bows.

MC: "N-no its alright please come in. Besides since you showed up early, that means we can finish sooner."

Yuri: "Y-yes your right." She smiles in relief.

MC: (What a cute smile she has.) He invited her into his house and guided her to his room. When they entered, Yuri looked around his room making him very nervous. If she found something he doesn't want her to see he would die of embarrassment.

Yuri: "It's very clean."

MC: "Th-thank you I cleaned up right before you came over." (Shit!)

Yuri: "That's very considerate of you."

MC: (Roll with it.)

Yuri: "How did the pamphlets come along yesterday?"

MC: "It went well, we managed to make forty of them."

Yuri: "That's wonderful to hear. Oh I brought some supplies we might need for the decorations." She lifts up two large bags.

MC: "Awesome! So what are we going to make?"

Yuri: "Just some banners and curtains."

MC: "Alright then, so let's get started."

Yuri: "Uh Michael … may I ask for a request?" He nods. "May I use my Jasmin oil candles? It helps me focus and relax."

MC: "Sure thing, you can set them up on my night stand." He points behind her.

Yuri: "Thank you very much." She grabs her candles out of one of the bags and set them up on MC's nightstand, as she does this she notices a card on it. "What's this?"

MC: "Oh that … it's just card I used to play when I was a little boy."

Yuri: "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend? I wonder if I've seen this before?" MC looks at her with confusion. "I can't seem to remember, but I have a feeling that it means a lot to you and me?"

MC: (Means a lot to you and me? What does she mean by that?)

Yuri: "Well then, it's all set up, so shall we begin?"

MC: "Yeah of course." She puts the card back where she found it.

The both of them started with the curtains first. The curtains would be used to cover up the windows in the club room. The curtains would be designed to have stars on them. Yuri took out the star shape patches and taught MC how to sew them on. It took hours to sew the stars, but luckily Yuri took the time yesterday to get ahead start so they could do less work and still have time for the banners. With the curtains completed Yuri folded them and set them aside near MC's window so they wouldn't get ruined for the next job their about to do. She pulled out the banners and some water colors still wrapped with plastic. She took out a very unique looking knife and started to cut off the wrapping. It made MC feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but he couldn't help but admire the design.

MC: "Say that's a very cool looking knife you got there."

Yuri: "Oh this, its uhh …" He waits patently for her to answer. "T-thank you, but …" He looks deeply in her eyes. "You might think I'm weird, but I have a fascination with knives. You can judge me if you like? I understand if you would?" MC shakes his head.

MC: "No I can't judge you for your interests. I mean look at me, I got no room to judge. I just find you interesting." (Shit why did I say that?)

Yuri: "Th-thank you." She turns red.

MC: (Roll with it.) "Mind if I see it?" She nods to him and hands over it to him. (What a very unique design it has. Hmm where have I seen this before?) Without a thought he touched the tip of the knife with his index finger. "Ow!"

Yuri: "Michael! Why would you do that? It's very sharp."

MC: "I can see that now. Not my best idea."

Yuri: "I'm sorry, this is my fault." She takes the knife away and puts it away securely.

MC: "Hey its alright. This will heal in no time." Yuri grabs his hand to see it. She looks at it very intensely as a drop of blood leaks out. "Are you squeamish? I could go wash it off?" Ignoring his comment Yuri stuck his finger in her mouth and started to suck it. He felt her tongue rolling around his finger and out of instinct took his finger out of her mouth.

Yuri: "Oh I-I'm terribly sorry, I-I didn't mean to. Oh this is so embarrassing." She turns away from him covering her bright red face.

MC: "Say …Yuri you wouldn't be a vampire by any chance?" He tries to tell a joke to make her feel a little bit better, but to no avail. (Man this is so awkward. Wonder how I should fix this? Maybe if I do that, but … screw it. I'll just do it. Taking a gamble boys. Here I go.) He takes her index finger and does the same thing hoping that this would help.

Yuri: "M-M-M-M-M-Michael!?" She turns redder.

MC: "Now we're even." He gives her a big smile.

When she saw that, her face started to get less red and she started to smile as well. The both of them continued to work on the banners. The two of them started making good progress until MC tried to reach the paint across of him and Yuri doing the same. The both of them ended up bumping into each other's heads.

Yuri: "Kyaa!"

MC: "Ow! Yuri are you ok? I'm so sorry."

Yuri: "N-no, I'm sorry. I should've asked you if you could pass me the paint. Instead of me reaching for it." The both of them stopped working and looked at each other's eyes. The both of them stared at each other's eyes until MC notices something on her face. "What's wrong?"

MC: "Oh you just got some paint on your face."

Yuri: "Oh dear." She tries touching her cheek.

MC: "Hang on I'll get a towel to clean that up for you." He headed to his closet and grabbed a small towel. He then went to the bathroom to get warm water and soaked the small towel. He soon returned to Yuri and places it on her left cheek. After cleaning it off he lifted his hand off of her, but Yuri grabbed his wrist. "Y-Yuri?"

Yuri: "Not yet, it's very warm and comforting." She places her hand on top of his and smiled sweetly.

MC: "O-ok?"

She stares into his eyes with the same intensity as she does when she reads and MC does the same. He started to wonder if she's trying to read his eyes like her books, but instead of moving or looking away he stares right back into her purple eyes. The more they look at each other the more it felt as if they've known each other for years. To them it felt natural and the urge to get closer started to take effect.

The longer he stared into her eyes, the more he wanted to get closer. All he could see was her eyes and lips. She then places her other hand on his cheek and he does the same. They weren't sure why they felt this way, but it felt as if they are a couple. The both of them started to lean closer to each other. The closer they get the more they started to breath harder and they slowly close their eyes.

When MC closed his eyes, he started to see images of a couple kissing each other as the sun settles. He wasn't sure why he thought of that, but seeing the shadowy figures, he thought that maybe he saw a movie with that scene being a part of it. Whatever the case is, he stopped thinking about it and got closer to her. Their lips very close to each other's, they could hear each other's heartbeats.

"_I won't let anyone hurt ever again. We're get through this together. That I promise._" Those random words appeared in his mind, just as they were about to kiss. They both snapped out of it and moved away from each other with blushing faces.

Yuri: "Oh I-I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me?" She avoids making eye contact.

MC: "It's ok really?" He tries to avoid eye contact, but couldn't. The both of them sat in silence. Not wanting to make any sounds. That is until he broke the silence. "We should continue working. This banner isn't going to finish itself."

Yuri: "Yes you're right. Shall we continue?"

MC: "That would be nice." They both continue working after that awkward situation. Hours had passed and they finally finished. "Phew we did it." He starts stretching his body.

Yuri: "Yes, thank you for your assistance."

MC: "No problem."

Yuri: "The paint hasn't dried up completely. I think it would be best to leave it here until then? I-if that's okay with you?"

MC: "That's fine with me. Say are you hungry?"

Yuri: "I am, but unfortunately I should be heading home."

MC: "You sure?" She nods sadly. "That's too bad. I'll walk you to the door." The both of them headed downstairs after Yuri packed up her belongings.

Yuri: "Thank you for having me, I had a really good time with you."

MC: "I feel the same way." He opens the front door for her and walked her out to the front gate. "Say Yuri?" She looks up to him. "If you're ever free … maybe we could spend some more time together?" Her eyes widened. (What am I thinking!? You stupid idiot!)

Yuri: "Y-yes that would be wonderful. Thank you for asking." She holds on to his hand and faces him closely. Almost like she could kiss him. "I … I really li …" She moves away from him very quickly. "S-S-S-Sayori!?" MC looks to his right and sees her.

Sayori: "Oh sorry please go on. Just pretend that I'm not here."

MC: S-Sayori" He starts to imagine her sitting on the edge of her chair eating popcorn as if she was watching a romance movie.

Yuri: "Oh uh I n-n-need to g-go now."

Sayori: "Aw really?"

Yuri: "Y-yes, but we're see each other at the festival and uh … K bye." She quickly runs home in embarrassment.

Sayori: "Sorry MC for ruining the moment you two were having."

MC: "W-what are you t-talking about and what are you d-doing here?"

Sayori: "Just doing some walking. I got ssssssoooooooo bored at home that I thought I might do some exploring and I ended up seeing you two kissing each other." She starts smirking as MC's face turns bright red.

MC: "We were not kissing, she was just getting something off my face is all." He stutters uncontrollably.

Sayori: "Yeah right, well sorry for messing up your confession."

MC: "You didn't! We were just talking."

Sayori: "Oh well I'll cut you a break. How did the decorations go?" He regains composure.

MC: "We managed to finish them. We just have to wait for the paint to dry completely."

Sayori: "Great! That just leaves Natsuki. Mmm cupcakes." She starts drooling just think about cupcakes as MC just looks at her. "Right then." She wipes her drool away. "Guess your tired from all that work, so I'll be heading back home so you could get some rest. See you Monday MC bye." She runs off home.

MC: "Yeah see you Monday." (It's nice to see her have a genuine smile. Puts me at ease.) He heads back home and starts dinner. After eating he did his usual night routine and started thinking to himself. (Yuri … my heart is still beating fast. Hmm?) He notices his top drawer is slightly opened. When he notices this he went through his drawer. "That's strange? Where are my pens?" Choosing to ignore it he went to bed and went to sleep.

He needed plenty of rest for tomorrow as he will be helping Natsuki with baking. He wonders how she'll react being just the two of them, since normally she doesn't like opening up her true feelings. (I'm sure she'll be fine. There no need to worry right?) As he drifted to sleep he had one more thought. (Yuri … could you be my lover?)

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Updated**

Chapter 8: Check out my baking skills

Wondering in the darkness once again. MC travels through the sea of shadows. Knowing now that the medication he's been taking are not helping. He walks through the darkness, once again seeing the same nightmare of the four girls. Nothing has changed the last time he had it, but with no other options left, he tried to ignore it and ran the other direction.

_"Michael, Ronald, Anon, Jackob, MC, Main Character._" Random names could be heard as he runs. Names that sounded familiar to him and others that didn't. He didn't know why her heard such random names being told to him. All he knew was that he wanted to get away from them. The voice in his head mocking him. As he continues to run he saw a new image appear before him. What looked like nothing but smoke took form. Changing into a more familiar face.

MC: "Natsuki?" He walks up to her and tries to interact with her. Only to faze through her instead. "What!?" He starts hearing whispers. He heard the sounds coming from Natsuki. He found it odd that he couldn't talk to her or feel her, but is able to listen to her. but instead he faced a new nightmare. He walked back to face her and listens in on what she's saying.

Natsuki: "Don't spend time with Yuri, please. I don't want to be alone. Don't take this from me." The more she's speaks the more distorted she sounds. MC tried again to talk to her, but the closer he got to her, the more she starts to decay. "This is all I have! NwdvnvcV845DACBFRFvcd5vd2v." Her necks snaps and she falls into the darkness. Horrified by what he just witnessed, he started to feel helpless and screamed for it all to end.

*Alarm Clock Rings*

MC: "Ahhhh!" Breathing heavily in sweat, looking down to his shaking hands. The fear taking place in his heart. Those nightmares began to get worst and worst. He rushed off to the bathroom to washup and when he finally calmed down. He looked at his reflection. "What are those nightmares? So real, so terrifying, so familiar? Why am I feeling this way? Why do I feel so many nostalgia, whenever I interact with the girls? This doesn't make sense?" He looks at himself.

"Am I really? No I'm not. Why should I question myself like that? I need to get ready for today. Natsuki is coming over, so I need to be prepared for when she gets here." He does his usual morning routine. When he finished getting everything set, he looked over at his phone and saw he got multiple texts messages from Natsuki.

"_Hey Michael do you having utensils for baking like a bowl or something? Hey I'm coming over around 12. Hey you better be ready cause baking ain't easy as you think."_ Just to name a few.

He replied to most of them and looked at the time. Realizing he still got time he looked through his kitchen to find the utensils needed for baking. If he didn't find anything Natsuki was asking for, he would immediately let her know. After setting up everything he did have, he waited patiently for her to come over. During the wait he went back to his room and looked at his favorite card.

What Yuri said to him yesterday about this card, still bothers him. Yuri is the type of girl to be more mature and most likely be at the library, not a comic book store, but the fact that she knows something about this card makes him curious. He chose to stop thinking about it too much and put his card away. He then went back to the guest bedroom. He wasn't sure what compelled him to return to the room, but to something about the room bothers him.

(I don't know why I comeback here, but … something still bothers me. What could it be? It feels like this was never a guest bedroom, but what could it have been? I can't put my finger on it, but whenever I come here. I smell a very familiar scent. Unlike any of could've sensed. It's not the air freshener, it's not any of the girls, but it smells familiar?) *Sigh* "Maybe I've just gone crazy?" He closes his eyes and soon he heard the doorbell ring.

"Huh?" The bell rings again. Oh that must be her? Coming!" He rushes to the front door. "Hello?"

Natsuki: "Sup, you got the goods?"

MC: "Very funny, but yeah everything is all set up."

Natsuki: "Here are the ingredients we're going to need." She lifts two full bags.

MC: "Here let me take those for you."

Natsuki: "Tsk, if you insist?" She smirks and give him the two bags.

MC: "Woah! These are heavy."

Natsuki: "Do you even lift bro?"

MC: "More than you know, but apparently not enough." He leads Natsuki to the kitchen where they're be doing their baking at. "So what are we making? I was never told what we be baking exactly?"

Natsuki: "Monika asked me yesterday to make cupcakes."

MC: "And by Monika you mean Sayori?"

Natsuki: "Yeah pretty much."

MC: "So how do we begin?"

Natsuki: "Heh, heh. Let the master show you the way."

Natsuki took out some boxes out of the bag and told MC about what each of the separate ingredients are. At first MC was overwhelmed with all this information, but to Natsuki and himself surprise, he quickly adapted and worked fast. An hour had passed and the kitchen was a complete mess with dough, cream, and water all over the place. Not even _ShamWow_ can clean this up. Despite the mess, the two of them made great progress. Through out the entire time Natsuki would watch over MC to make sure he's doing everything correctly. Even though in the beginning he was able to adapt to it quickly. She still finds it necessary to worry.

"You know Michael you've been doing a great job … so far? Even for someone who never baked before."

MC: "You think so? Thanks."

Natsuki: "Are you sure you never baked cupcakes before? The way you've been working, it's like you been doing this for years?"

MC: "No I never baked anything. Guess that proves how much of a great tutor you've been."

Natsuki: "I-idiot … but thanks." She blushes.

MC: "So what about the frosting? What are we going to do for the design?"

Natsuki: "I'm not sure about it. I'm still thinking about what we could do. I was originally thinking of going for the cat design again, but this is for the Festival."

MC: "Hmm … I got an idea. How about we design the cupcakes based off of literature related items?"

Natsuki: "What do you mean by that?"

MC: "We could design them like a book or paper with scribbles on them representing words like our poems or something?"

Natsuki: "You know that's a pretty good idea. I guess you aren't useless after all."

MC: "Hey?" He chuckled a bit before him and Natsuki started designing them. After another hour had passed, they're finally done. "Phew we're done."

Natsuki: "This looks plenty enough? Guess I'll help you clean up?"

MC: "You guess?"

Natsuki: "Hey, so do you like, got a speaker or something?"

MC: "No why?"

Natsuki: "Idiot so we could hear music while we clean."

MC: "No I don't have one unfortunately."

Natsuki: "Well you should be lucky I brought mine." She pulls out a small speaker and places on the table where it's the cleanest. "Here you can plug your phone to it."

MC: "You sure you don't want to use your phone instead?"

Natsuki: "You worked hard, so you have the privilege to use it." She bows to him.

MC: "Oh! Well if it's ok with you, I'll take up your offer."

Natsuki: "Plus I wanted to know what kind of music you like." She whispers to herself.

MC: "What was that?"

Natsuki: "Nothing!"

MC: "Hmm ok?" He pulls out his phone from his pocket and plugs the input in his phone. He then went over to his playlist thinking of what song to play. (Hm? Wonder what I should play? Not that. Not that. Not that. Defiantly not that. Damn I don't know what to play?) He continues scrolling down the list to find that one music to jam to. He wanted it to be blood pumping, so it would help inspire him to clean. Something to dance to. When he scrolled further down, he found just the song he wanted to listen to.

**[Be Free by Papa Roach]**

When he heard that beat. His head started to bang. "Damn right. That's what I'm talking about." He started tapping his foot and making small movements. He started tilting his chest with the rhythm as Natsuki watches his movements. Soon enough his hips started to move and as soon as the song picked up. He went all out. He grabbed the broom and started sweeping while he keeps his groove on. Following his flow, Natsuki started to wash the dishes while doing her own little moves.

As she cleans, she finds it difficult to concentrate with MC busting down the moves. His movements were so distracting that she didn't even bother cleaning anymore. All she wanted to do was watch him. While he continues to clean as he dances. Natsuki would watch in amazement with his movements. The way he moves his feet. The way he sways his shoulders side to side as he raises one side up and the other side down, but the part that distracted her the most, the part that made her blush like crazy. Almost to Yuri levels, was the way he moves his hips.

The moves he displayed. The way he moves. It was astonishing to see that Natsuki started to copy his moves. Normally she wouldn't dance, but seeing that smile on his face. The face of joy. She wanted to give it go as well. At first she was intimidated since she doesn't have much experience in dancing compared to MC, but it wasn't enough for her to stop. She did her best moving her small body the way MC does his. When she took time to think about it. She's glad it was just the two of them or else she would have died in embarrassment if the others saw her.

Next thing she knows they were already finished cleaning. Everything all cleaned up without her knowledge.

**[Song Ends]**

"Woah I can't believe we finished cleaning this fast?" He looks over to Natsuki hiding herself in embarrassment. "Hey what's wrong?"

Natsuki: "You!" He jumps when she raised her voice at him. "You better not tell anyone about this." MC crosses his heart. "Good. By the way I didn't know you can dance?"

MC: "Neither did I?"

Natsuki: "What?" He shrugs. "Well whatever, it's time for me to head home." She looks away from MC only for him to see her make a sad expression.

MC: "You don't want to stay a little longer?"

Natsuki: "As much as I would like that, I really should be heading home. My dad is cooking tonight and I need to eat as much as I can."

MC: (As much as you can?)

Natsuki: "Well we made a lot of cupcakes, so can you watch over them until tomorrow?"

MC: "Yeah sure. I'll do my best to make sure Sayori doesn't eat them." Natsuki smiled a bit knowing Sayori would do that.

Natsuki: "Ok then, guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?" She starts heading out.

MC: "Hey Natsuki." She looks back to him. "Your always welcome to come over if you like. Just let me know." Natsuki smiled hearing that and waved goodbye. *Sigh* Left alone at home wit no one around. He returned to his room to relax. When he got there, he looked around his room filled with pamphlets, curtains, and banners. He then started to worry about tomorrow. "The School Festival is tomorrow. My heart is beating like crazy. I'm so nervous." He quietly stares down on the floor lost in thought.

After staring at the floor for an unreasonable amount of time. He once again heads off to the guest bed room. When he entered he took a seat on the clean white sheets. (Natsuki asked me about how I know to dance, but I couldn't give her a proper response. Why? How do I know how to dance? I don't remember dancing as a kid or taking classes, so how could I perform like that?) He looks down to his hand.

(What did she mean by as much as she can? Will I ever know or do I already know and just doesn't want to think about it? Not only that, but those names, that voice. Am I really who I am?) He clenches his hand. (No that can't be. I'm no one, but myself and yet I doubt myself?) "Tsk! Whatever, I need to get to bed now. The Festival is tomorrow and so is our poetry performance.)

As he leaves for his own room, he looks over the guest room one more time. "Will I ever know the truth or am I just setting myself up for disappointment?" He soon leaves after asking that question. On his way to bed the thought of what Natsuki said still bugs him. (What is going on in your family, Natsuki? Something doesn't seem right about all this, but what? All I know is, I can't trust him, but at the same time I wonder how he really feels about you?) As he shuts his eyes, one last thought popped in his head.

"Just what is my purpose and who am I really?"

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Updated**

Chapter 9: "The School Festival, time to confess

?: "My children, my Ultimate's. We will rebuild this world and show everyone their true natures. We'll make them all pay for their hypocrisy and show them that they're no humans. Nothing more, but wild animals. Let The Great Massacre commence. My children." The darkness consuming all around him. The voices speaking nonsense, but yet revealing the truth.

Walking aimlessly in the void. MC remains confused by all this. What are these voices he hears, why do they sound familiar, and where are they coming from? Hours had passed with MC walking through the shadows. "Murderers, Monsters, Why are you doing this!?" The screams continue to echo into his ears. "Please no! Don't do it!" Gun fires and loud screams of pain can be heard. The loud roars frightening MC causing him to run away from it all.

When he finally got away from it all, he continued his walk. Only to see the original nightmare once again. He continued walking aimlessly, ignoring the girls killing themselves. To him, it was too much to bare, seeing them die repeatedly. When he finally left those nightmares, he saw one light shining brightly in front of him. H headed towards the light only to see a door in front of him. The door looked similar to the ones at school. With no hesitation, he entered the door and was shown a new dream.

He saw two people standing in front of each other, but the location was unknown. He tried to say something or touch something, but like last time. He couldn't do anything, but watch. He stood close two the people. One boy and one girl. Their faces covered in shadows. MC couldn't see who they were, but at the same time he felt that he already knew.

Mystery Girl: "H-here" She gives the boy a small box.

Mystery Boy: "A gift for me?" The girl nods and the boy opens the box, surprised at what he saw. MC looked over the boys shoulder to see what made him surprised and when he saw it he felt the same way as him. "Th-this … how did you get it?"

Mystery Girl: "I-I had help from the others to get another copy for you since your original one was torn."

Mystery Boy: "But why waste your time and money for something like this?"

Mystery Girl: "Because it meant a lot to you. It is your soul. Plus you gave me a gift as well … love."

Both the mystery boy and girl faded into the void and MC could not stop thinking about what he just saw.

MC: "Th-that thing? It can't be, can it?" A new image is shown to him. He sees the mystery boy talking with some woman. He walked in closer to hear their conversation.

Mystery Boy: "How much!? Damn I don't have enough to buy it. Well thank you for your time." The boy leaves and MC follows. "Damnit now what? I want to give her a gift to show how much I appreciate her." He pulls something out of his pocket and looks at. "I can't give up, just yet." The boy fades into the void.

MC remained speechless to what he's seeing. He's glad that it isn't the same nightmare, but to see this? The next scene plays to him. "Here" The mystery boy gives a small box to the girl.

Mystery Girl: "W-what is this?"

Mystery Boy: "A gift for you. I want to give you a gift from my heart, just like how you did for mine." He opens the box for her, revealing a ring with two hearts connecting.

Mystery Girl: "Where did you get this?"

Mystery Boy: "Don't ask, please accept this." He pulls out the ring and grabbed her hand putting the ring on her finger. The girl blushing, but smiles with some tears of joy.

Mystery Girl: "I don't deserve you, but I'm glad we're together." The two embraced and MC looks closely at the ring.

MC: "That ring?"

*Alarm Clock Rings*

MC struggles to turn off the alarm. *Yawn* He sat up and looked down to his hands. "What the hell is all this? That ring? That gift and … Father?" He remained still in bed at the mere thought of the word Father. He wasn't sure why, but just hearing it made his stomach turn. "What day is it today?" He looks to his phone to see it was Monday. When he saw that, he froze. "Monday? Monday, Monday … Oh shit! The Festival is today!"

He jumps out of bed and quickly did his morning routine. When he finished he looked around his room and saw all the stuff the girls left behind for the Festival. "Aw shit I got to carry all this to school?" He looked at all the banners, curtains, pamphlets, and when he went downstairs he saw all the cupcakes. After seeing everything he's going to need, he went back to his room gathering everything and set them in his living room.

Soon after he thought to himself of giving the girls something like a gift. "Hmm, even though those dreams were terrifying, that last dream was … I guess it gave me some inspiration?" He went back to his room again and went through his drawer. There he found a small red box containing a calligraphy pen. He owned this pen for a long time, but never had the opportunity to use it. Instead of it gathering dust he decided to give it to Monika, hoping she would make better use out of it.

He placed the box in his blazer pocket for safe keeping until he gives it to her. He then went to his book shelf and looked through all of his Manga. He pulled out the first volume of _Berserk_. He planned to give this to Yuri despite her not reading Manga. However he had a feeling she might like this since _Berserk_ is similar to her books, only with artwork in it. He places it in his backpack and goes under his bed pulling a big box.

He goes through the box seeing all of his old _Duel Monster_ cards. He pulled out a thin box containing his extra deck cards and pulled Power Tool Dragon. "There we go. This was always Sayori's favorite card back when we were kids, if memory serves me." He put it in his other blazer pocket. He then went downstairs to cook up a bento box for Natsuki. He thought this would return the favor since Natsuki baked him a cupcake before. When he finished setting things up, he heard the doorbell rang and quickly answered it.

Sayori: "Surprise!"

Natsuki: "Sup"

Yuri: "H-hello"

MC: "Hey what are you all doing here?"

Sayori: "Monika told us all to help you take everything to the club."

Natsuki: "Meanwhile she'll be setting up the club room."

Yuri: "To be honest some of us wanted to come over anyways."

Natsuki: "Maybe you two, but I only came here because Monika asked me to and I want to keep an eye on you." She looks at You.

MC: "Sayori?"

Natsuki: "Sayori"

Sayori: "Hey! You meanies."

MC: "Well thank you all for coming. Everything is all here at the living room. I just need to get something upstairs real quick." He rushes upstairs, but before he did he went to the kitchen to grab the bento box first. Just when he was about to enter his room. MC felt a shiver run through his spine.

?: "Get the first aid kit." He looks behind himself and sees no one.

MC: (The hell was that? Who just spoke?) He looks to where his parents room were at. (Get the first aid kit?) He enters his parent's bedroom to the their bathroom. (Not sure why I'd be needing this, but I guess it could come in handy? Just in case.) After getting the first aid kit he goes back to his room and gets his stuff ready. He puts the bento box and the first aid kit in his backpack since he doesn't really need anything else other than his poem to bring to school. "All set." He says before heading back downstairs. With him all set up he helped the girls carry some of the items to school.

On their way to school, Sayori and Natsuki would argue about eating the cupcakes now. Meanwhile Yuri would remain silent and MC would try to work up the courage to talk to her, but after that awkward event they had on Saturday he wasn't sure he can. When they arrived at school, they saw the school was packed with students all around campus. The four of them tried their best to get to the club and soon after they made it.

Monika: "Hello everyone"

Sayori: "Hey Monika what's going on here?" She looks around the room to see that the desks are gone, but the room was filled with chairs.

Monika: "Just setting things up, but enough about me. Let's talk about you. I hope you're all already for today? I expect nothing less from each of my club members."

Everyone Else: "Yes Mam!" They all shout with determination.

Monika: "Well if that's how you all feel, then let's get this room set up."

Everyone Else: "Yes Mam!" They all separate to cover more ground.

Natsuki and Sayori would get the cupcakes ready for people to enjoy when they walk in. While they do this, Natsuki would keep her eye on Sayori to make sure she doesn't eat any of them, much to Sayori's annoyance. Monika would set all the pamphlets on the chairs and the rest near the entrance next to the cupcakes. Yuri would set up the banners and curtains making the room dark, but used Christmas lights to light up the room. As for MC, he grabbed a broom from the closet and sweep all around the room. When all the girls finished they noticed that MC is still cleaning. They began to talk amongst themselves.

Natsuki: "Is it me or is he really into this?"

Monika: "What do you mean?"

Natsuki: "I just got this feeling that he never had the energy to do all this?"

Yuri: "I can't help but to feel the same way? He's like a completely different person?"

Sayori: "Come on girls, he's doing his best?"

Monika: "Sayori's right, let's not forget that he is our fifth member and the only boy in the club." Just as she said that all four girls huddled up together and stared at MC. With all of them looking at him, it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. They all look back at each other intensely. "Okay girls rock, paper, scissors for who gets to spend time with him during break in order." All the girls gathered up accepting Monika's challenge. They were all fired up now.

MC: (Am I a trophy to them? I have feelings you know?)

All Four Girls: "Here we go! Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Monika: "Hurray I get to go first."

MC: (I call hacks!)

Natsuki: "Hmph! Second isn't so bad?"

MC: (Bull shit!)

Yuri: "Why did I have to get last?"

MC: (Damnit!)

Sayori: "Cause you're too slow."

MC: (Says you.) All four girls stare down on the only boy in the room like a predator stalking it's prey. With the sudden feeling, MC felt a chill run down his spine. (Why is everyone so thirsty today?)

Ignoring the the eyes of hunger, the Literature Club was officially ready. All five of them went to the front of the room on stage to read their poems to people who stopped by to see. Most likely for Natsuki's cupcakes. A lot of students came over to see them perform reading their poems. Sayori was the first to start things off. Feeling energetic she gave it her all. Natsuki was up next and at first she was a bit intimidated, but after seeing Sayori's performance, it help give her a boost in confidence.

After her Yuri was up next. She was by far the most uncomfortable reading her poem out to so many people. However before she went up MC gave her a little pep talk to motivate her. When she heard him, she felt fired up for a brief moment before she started feeling nervous again. She tried her best to read her poem, but she kept stuttering or lagging until she looked out to the crowd and saw MC giving her a huge smile and thumbs up. When she saw him she started reading her poem with confidence.

Next up was Monika. She gave a wonderful performance. No one expected anything less from the queen. While she performs MC looked around the crowd seeing a lot of boys drooling over her. He couldn't blame them since she is considered the most beautiful girl of the school. Hell he saw some girls with envy in their eyes. Soon after Monika finishes her poem, she signaled MC to come up stage to perform his. While he walks up he could feel the envy of the boys clearly jealous that he's in the same club with their queen. He ignored them and performed his poem.

While he reads his poem out for all to hear, he notices something out at the way back of the classroom. He saw another boy watching him perform. To MC something about this guy seemed off. He should've known that he's just another student of the school, but something about him made MC uncomfortable. Even though it was dark he could see his appearance. The boy had short messy dirty blond hair and brown eyes. MC had a feeling he met him before, but he doesn't remember who he is. By the time he finished performing, the Mystery Boy left while everyone claps for him.

Monika: "Thank you all for coming! I hope you all had a wonderful time!" All members bowed as everyone leaves.

MC: "Oh thank God it's over."

Yuri: "Oh, I thought my heart was going to jump out? That was so frightening."

Monika: "Oh come on you two, you did great, as a matter a fact you all did great."

Sayori: "Yay! Free time!"

Monika: "Okay everyone we finally have free time, so go out there and explore to your hearts content." Everyone cheered as Monika walked up to MC. "Oh Michael would you like to accompanying me?"

MC: "Hmm! S-sure, but?"

Monika: "Don't worry, we all agreed to spend time with you one at a time in order."

MC: (By agreement you mean luck?) Monika grabs his hand and drags him out of the club. "H-hey, Monika!"

Monika: "Come on. I want to show you something." He keeps his mouth shut as his face turns pink. She guided MC around the same floor of there club room, bringing him to a random classroom. "Here we are." He looks around the hallway to see no one was around as Monika opens the door. When he entered, MC felt a chill through his spine.

MC: (This room? Have I seen this before?) He felt a sharp pain through his head.

Monika: "Are you okay Michael?"

MC: "Y-yeah I'm fine just popped my neck is all." The pain goes away. "So what did you want to show me?"

Monika: "This is where I practice my piano." She shows off the piano to him. "This is also the same room I go to when I feel stress or when I need time to think. It's basically my comfort zone."

MC: "Cool" He says while looking around some more.

Monika: "Michael" He looks to her. "This is embarrassing to ask, but could you let me play you a song? I've been working on it and I thought you should be the first to hear it?" She says while she starts to blush.

MC: "I would love to here it." Monika smiles in relief before starting hopping a little. She walked passed him and took her seat on the chair. She moves around her fingers before she started playing. When she finished readying her fingers, she starts playing and singing a very familiar tune.

Monika: "_Every day I imagine a future where I can be with you._" The moment MC heard this song, his eyes widened as he started to feel pain in his heart and mind.

MC: (This song … I remember hearing this before! But where and when?) The more he heard it the more pain he feels. He stood frozen as images of his nightmares start to play in front of him. A girl hanging herself, a girl beaten to death, a girl stabbing herself, and another shooting herself. Before he knew it. The song ended.

Monika: "How was it?" She gives him a nervous smile.

MC: "Oh! Uh?" He clears his throat. "It was beautiful. Thank you for letting me be the first to hear it."

Monika: "Thank you." She smiles brightly and begins to walk to the door.

MC: "..." He stood in silence as she walks by him.

Monika: "Well now, we should be heading back. My time with you is almost over. Huh?" Before she realized it MC is hugging her from behind. With no struggle to get away, she held her arms over his. "Sayori is right, your hugs are warm." He let's go of her and Monika turns around to face him. "Hey Michael can I confess something to you?"

MC: "Of course."

Monika: "Lately I have been getting really bad nightmares." He looks at her with shock. "I've been having nightmares of killing all of my friends and being left alone … forgotten. I can't shake this feeling that someone is watching us suffer. I'm sorry for telling you my personal problems." MC shakes his head.

MC: "Don't be. I'm here for you."

Monika: "Thank you." She starts giggling. "And that why I love you."

MC: "W-what?"

Monika: "You're the only person to look at me as a normal girl instead of a goddess. That's why I like you, but I know you don't feel the same. But you know what that's okay, because I know that I won't be forgotten. Don't get me wrong, I want you to choose me, but only if you truly love me. I want you to be happy too, but remember I will always love you."

She gives him a warm smile, but it was clear to MC that she's putting a fake smile. The same smile Sayori gave him. Just she started to leave for the hallways.

MC: "Wait Monika." He pulls out a small red box from his blazer. "I want you to have this." She takes the box from him and opens it.

Monika: "A calligraphy pen?"

MC: "Yeah I had this for a long time, but never used it. I thought you might make better use out of it. I know it isn't anything special like flowers or jewelry, but …"

Monika: "Michael … I … I don't know what to say?" She breaks her fake smile for a real one. "Thank you. I've never got anything like this before."

MC: "You like it?"

Monika: "I love it. Most girls would prefer flowers or jewelry, but this … this means a lot to me. I promise to make a fantastic poem for you using this." She runs up to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Ready to go back?" MC remains silent and nods while covering his red face. "Okay then lets go." As she takes the lead, MC remained behind to place his hand on his cheek. "Come on Michael. Don't want to upset the others."

MC: "Y-yeah, coming." He soon follows her back to the club room where Natsuki is waiting for her turn.

Natsuki: "Well its about time? Lets go!"

MC: "Can you wait a second. I need to grab my backpack."

Natsuki: "Why?"

MC: "You'll see." He went ahead and grabbed his backpack. "K let's go."

The both of them left the classroom while Sayori and Monika wave to them as they go and Yuri reading her book, most likely still being salty about being last. Meanwhile in the hallways. Both MC and Natsuki explore around the school to see what the other clubs are doing. He remembered seeing a haunted house one before, but notices Natsuki had no interest in it or any of the others for that matter. Instead she dragged him to the roof of the school.

The bright sun shining down on the roof. It wasn't hot or cold, but just right for picnic one may say. "So Natsuki why did you bring me up here?"

Natsuki: "Shut up! I'm trying to think."

MC: (You didn't know yourself?) *Sigh* "Well would it be easier if you had food to power your brain." He pulls out the bento box from his backpack.

Natsuki: "What is that?"

MC: "Food that I cooked up this morning."

Natsuki: "You can cook?"

MC: "Don't judge a book by its cover right?"

Natsuki: "I'm not amused."

MC: "You're no fun, you know that? If you must know, since my parents are never home I got to learn how to cook sooner or later."

Natsuki: "Parents" She whispers. "I guess that makes sense."

MC: "Well here you go." He attempts to offer it to her, but she pushed it away.

Natsuki: "I can't take this?"

MC: "Why not?"

Natsuki: "Because! I … already ate." He stomach growls.

MC: "You're lying."

Natsuki: "What! No I'm not." Her stomach growls even louder.

MC: "Natsuki, be honest with me." Images of the girl with a broken body flashed before his eyes. "Do you have a bad relationship with your dad?" (Why would I ask that? How would I know that?)

Natsuki: "Th-that's none of your business."

MC: (She slipped up.) "True, but I am your friend and I can tell you're having trouble with your dad. So please tell me." Natsuki remains quite for awhile. It was clear to him that she doesn't want to talk about her life at home, but with a heavy heart she did.

Natsuki: "Just so you know, he was never liked this. We used to be a happy family. Until my mom passed away. Ever since then he would blame me for her death, even though I miss her too."

MC: "Does this mean?"

Natsuki: "Yeah, he would let me starve and never leave me any money. That's why I hate being home.

MC: (Her dad? No that can't be true?)

Natsuki: "The only place I ever felt safe was in the club room. The first volume of _Parfait Girls _was the last gift my mom gave me before she died. Ever since then I've been protecting it. It's all I have left of her love."

MC: "If it was that important to you, then why did you let me borrow it?"

Natsuki: "Because Sayori would talk about you a lot, so a part of me wanted to trust you. When I met you and we started hanging out. I was so happy that I made a friend that I can share my interest with. Yeah there's the others, but they don't read Manga."

MC: "I guess you have a point there."

Natsuki: "Yeah. To be honest with you. You're the only person I really opened up to. I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm scared of being at home. Death staring at me in the face." As she said these things. For the first time since they met. He saw the once proud and toughest girl in the club. Show a side of weakness and vulnerability. When tears started to form, she looked away from him and covered her face in shame.

MC: "Natsuki" She doesn't respond to him. "Natsuki, you don't have to face it alone." She looks to him surprised by his words. "You have us. There's nothing wrong with showing weakness. It just shows you can get stronger. Besides you don't have to face everything alone. Even if your dad kicks you out, I'm here to offer you a home until your ready to face the world again."

Natsuki: "Do you mean it?"

MC: "I do. If you or the others ever feel alone. If your ever in trouble just call me and I'll be there, because I refuse to let any of you down anymore."

Natsuki: "Anymore?"

MC: "I was hoping Sayori would tell you, but she was going through depression."

Natsuki: "She was?"

MC: "Yeah for years and I wasn't around to help her. Instead I was being selfish by leaving her alone under the rainclouds. I'm a bad friend don't you agree?"

Natsuki: "But you're trying your best to fix it right?"

MC: "Only because she told me. If she never told me I would have never known. I'd still be selfish. She may be taking medication right now, but the scars I inflicted on her will remain in her heart."

Natsuki: "But still for you to acknowledge your mistake takes a lot of guts." She looks up to the sky. "Not much people can do that. Instead they would convince themselves that they're right and everyone else is wrong." She wipes away her tears while smiling and turns to face MC. "Guess that proves Sayori's right. You are a good person."

MC: "But still, I failed her."

Natsuki: "No! You didn't, you only fail if you give up." Hearing her say that, put a smile on his face.

MC: "Thanks. Who knew you can motivate me."

Natsuki: "That's because you gave me some motivation. I'm just returning the favor." She takes the bento box. "Thanks. You might want to grab another fork. I can't eat all of this by myself." He nods to her.

MC: "Yeah, let's eat." And so the both of them started eating on top of the roof. While they eat, they both started having a conversation about Manga.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Updated**

Chapter 10: Do you accept my confession?

The sun bright as ever and two friends having a great time talking about Manga. To Natsuki's annoyance however, she saw that her time with MC is almost to an end. However Natsuki was not quite done expressing herself just yet.

Natsuki: "Here" She sends a message to MC. "This is my address. You promised if I ever feel alone that you'll be there for me?"

MC: "Of course I will."

Natsuki: "You better and also …" She whispers her last sentence.

MC: "Sorry, what was that?"

Natsuki: "..." She moves her lips, but no sound came out of it, prompting him to get closer to her so he could hear her better. When he leaned in closer, Natsuki gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll hold you up to that."

MC: "You got it." He smiles to her as the both of them head back to the club for Sayori's turn. When they arrived, Sayori jumped right out of her seat in excitement.

Sayori: "Hurray! It's my turn now, so lets go!" She pulls MC's arm by force.

MC: "Wait Sayori! Can I at least rest first?" He says while being dragged out of the club room.

Natsuki: "Good luck kid."

Throughout the entire time Sayori would drag MC all around the school to try out some food that the booths are making. She would try to get him to try some, but due to him already eating with Natsuki, he would reject the offer. Only for Sayori to shove some in his mouth. After going through multiple booths, seeing what each one had for the Festival. Sayori would then lead MC outside to a place where no one was around.

MC: "Oh God. Why so many squid?"

Sayori: "Mmm, so good." She says as she eats the last dumpling.

MC: "Say Sayori how are you feeling now?"

Sayori: "Hm? I'm feeling great as ever." She does a pose with her arms.

MC: "I see and the rainclouds?"

Sayori: "The rainclouds are slowly going away."

MC: "Good, I'm glad to hear that."

Sayori: "Hey don't be sad, be glad." She uses her fingers to force a smile on his face.

MC: "Right … Say Sayori do you remember that old card game we used to play when we were kids?"

Sayori: "You mean _Duel Monster_?"

MC: "Yeah that one. I'm surprised you remember that?"

Sayori: "Of course! It was the only game we played that I didn't get hurt. Why did you bring it up?"

MC: "Oh well I just remembered that you lost your favorite card a long time ago."

Sayori: "Power Tool Dragon, I remember it. I used to love that card, but I remember you would always beat me since you were a lot better at the game than me. I had so much fun though, even though you would always use your dragon on me.

MC: "Heh, I do remember. Well here, I have a spare you can have." He pulls out the card from his blazer.

Sayori: "What! No way, how did you get it?"

MC: "Don't worry about it. Just so you know I spent a lot of time and effort to find you a new copy since you were always depressed about losing your old copy." She takes the card from him. "I was able to find this copy from someone, but it was during that time we weren't hanging out, so I never had the chance to give it to you and eventually forgot all about it."

Sayori: "Thank you MC for being so nice to me." She holds the card close to her heart. "Even when we were apart you still thought about me. I'm so happy see this." She gets in close to MC's face and gives him a big kiss on the cheek. "Seeing this brings back a lot of memories."

*Flash Back*

Young Sayori: "I Summon Envoy of Love and Justice! Power Tool Dragon! Heh, heh looks like I'm going to win this time MC." She declares a direct attack, but MC manages to block her attempt. "Oh what I'm almost had you. Oh well I'll beat you on my next turn."

Young MC: "We'll see about that. It's my turn." He was able to turn the tables by summoning his ace card. "I Synchro Summon! My Savage Soul! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! You're finished."

Young Sayori: "Aw and I almost had you. One more time!"

Young MC: "Again? We played thirty times already."

Young Sayori: "But I promise this will be the last time."

Young MC: "You said that the last twenty two times."

Young Sayori: "Let's go again!"

Young MC: "Fine" The both of them begins a new game.

*Flash Back Ends*

Sayori: "I still remember that I was unable to beat you, but I still had fun."

MC: "It was." (I remember a little bit of that, but everything else is still a blank.)

Sayori: "Well then we should be heading back now? I don't want to upset Yuri."

MC: "Yeah your right. I don't want to see her being upset." She nods and the both of them went back to the club. When they arrived they saw Yuri sitting in her usual spot reading.

Sayori: "Ok Yuri! He's all yours!"

Yuri: "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-wait! I'm not ready!"

MC: "Physically or emotionally?" Yuri looks away to hide her shy face. After doing some breathing exercises she looks back at him. (Cute)

Yuri: "Okay then, I am … ready."

MC: "Then shall we?" He extends his arm to the exit allowing her to lead the way.

With the crowd of students filling the hallways. The both MC and Yuri make their way pass them. He had a feeling that she was leading him to somewhere private. He knows this because of Yuri's shy personality and would like to keep her distance from the crowd of people. Eventually finding an empty classroom where no one is around.

Yuri: "Ah, a perfect spot. Thank goodness." She sighs in relief.

MC: "So why did you bring me here?" He asks as he closes the door behind him. With the door closed the room was more silent. Despite the loud students.

Yuri: "I just needed a quite place for us to read. I-if that's okay with you?"

MC: "I'm ok with it."

Yuri: "A-are you quite sure? I-if you don't want to, you don't have too. I would understand if you don't want to. Waste time in here reading a book rather than being out there having fun."

MC: "No I mean it. I want to read with you."

Yuri: "A-are you sure? I-it's fine if you want to leave and enjoy the rest of the Festival."

MC: "It's ok Yuri. I already had enough fun with the others. Right now I want to spend time with you. However you like it."

Yuri: "Th-thank you." She smiles cutely.

MC: (She always did have acute smile.)

Yuri: "M-Michael"

MC: "Yeah?"

Yuri: "D-did you by chance bring your book?"

MC: (Aw shit. I didn't know if I should've brought it with me at the time.) "S-sorry, I forgot about it at home. It must of slipped my mind?"

Yuri: "That's okay I brought my copy with me." She pulls out her copy of _The_ _Portrait of Markov _from her bag.

MC: (That eye on the cover. Just looking at it makes me feel sick, but why exactly?) "Say Yuri can I ask where you got these books from?"

Yuri: "Oh? Hmm? To be honest I don't really remember where I got these from? I'm sorry."

MC: (Doesn't remember where she got these from? That seems suspicious or could it be that she had these for a long time and doesn't remember?) "Hey Yuri, before we start reading again. Can I ask you another question?"

Yuri: "What is it you would like to know?"

MC: "Can you tell me a little bit about the story one more time?"

Yuri: "Sure, I don't mind."

MC: (Somethings wrong here. I need to pay close attention to the summary.)

She starts giving him the summary of the story once again. He made sure to pay close attention to her explanation to the smallest of details. When she gave out the summary, he knew there was indeed something wrong here. When she spoke originally, she gave him a small summary about a high school girl who moves in with her long lost sister and having to depend on herself to escape from some people from a human experiment prison. The only difference this time was what Yuri said. When she spoke about it, she gave him more gruesome details about the story. Just hearing it made his stomach turn as she continues to talk about with a smile on her face. Not the same cute smile he saw before, but the smile of a psycho. A smile that seems far too familiar to him.

"Well that's dark?"

Yuri: "Are you not a fan of that?" She looks at him with an angry look.

MC: (Yuri? I never seen her like this or have I?) "That's not it. I just find it interesting, that's all?"

Yuri: "Oh sorry for being rude. It's just … I think it's important to hear a different point of view from the villains."

MC: "I see?" (Heroes and Villains point of view. Two sides of the same coin.)

"_Hope, Despair_"

Yuri: "Shall we start reading together?"

MC: "Y-yeah" They set up the desks and sat near each other to read. As they both read more pages together, the more sick he feels. (This book have I really seen this before? I have a bad feeling about this.) He kept reading the pages unaware that his vision was slowly fading. (What? What's going on? My head, my head feels woozy. Y-Yuri?) Soon after he realized what's going on, his vision fades to black. When he wakes up he sees that he's in the dream world again.

When he heard someone crying. He looks behind himself to see a girl on the floor with streaks of blood flowing through the ground. He quickly runs up to the girl laying on the floor and examines her. To his horror he saw stab marks on her stomach and realized that this was the girl who stabs herself in his nightmares. He looked to her right and saw the knife on the floor. The very same that takes her life. Normally he wouldn't be able to interact with the girls, but this time was different. He lifted the girls head to see who she was and was shocked to see who it was.

Mystery Boy: "Why!" He looks behind himself and sees the boy who cries only this time he was able to see his face as well.

MC: (No … it can't be?) It then dawned on him. The girls and the boy. He now knows their identity. He already knew Sayori is the girl who hangs herself and Monika is the one that cries for death and now he just discovered that the girl that stabs herself is Yuri and the helpless boy is himself. That only leaves the broken girl left and MC believes he knows who she is … Natsuki. However what does it all mean? Why is he having all of these nightmares? Why do they hurt themselves?

"_Betrayed one another for the sake of their happiness. When in reality there is no happiness._"

After remembering those words and seeing all this, he woke up and sees Yuri is still reading her book like normal. Luckily she didn't notice him blacking out. However something seemed off with her. Yuri is breathing heavily. "Hey Yuri are you ok?"

Yuri: "Y-yes why do you ask?"

MC: "Your breathing heavily."

Yuri: "I am!?" She gets off the chair and he follows her as she checks herself.

MC: "What's wrong?"

Yuri: "M-Michael can I share with you something?" He kept silent, but allows it. "H-here's a poem I made for you. Please read it." He takes the poem from her nervous hands and reads what she's written, only to be shock at what he's holding. A bloody paper with an odd scent and messed up writing impossible to read. He tries his best to fight the urge to vomit or faint, but the worst has yet to come.

MC: (Yuri is this really you I'm talking to?) She pushes the paper down and gets close to him.

Yuri: "Do you like it? I wrote it just for you." He remains silent as she continues to stare into his gold eyes. "The poem is about us in case your wondering. It even has my scent on it. Aren't I thoughtful?"

MC: "I-I see now. Well thank you?" He tries to give it back to her, but she pushes it back to him.

Yuri: "I want you to keep it. So you can always think of me."

MC: "A-are you sure I can keep this?"

Yuri: "Absolutely! You can even have me if you want?" She steps away from him. "Finally we're all alone." MC's eyes widened to what she just said as if he heard this before. "Michael there's something I've been wanting to tell you and I don't care what anyone has to say or hear. Ahahahaha! Sorry there must be something wrong with me, but I don't care. Michael! I'm addicted to you."

MC: "I-I'm flattered to hear you say that."

"_Despair_"

Yuri: "Isn't nice to have someone care about you so much?"

MC: "Y-yeah?"

"_It's like a virus_."

Yuri: "Michael! I, I am absolutely in love with you. Every time I'm with you, my whole body aches for you. My heart bleeds for your love. Please Michael, know that I love you so much, I touch myself with the pens I stole from you."

MC: "So that's where my pens went." He whispers to himself.

"_It spreads to all._"

Yuri: "Michael tell me, will you be my lover? I will forever be yours. My heart and body is your to do as you please. Do you except my confession?" Hearing that question from her triggered a flashback. MC is given a quick glimpse of her stabbing herself whether he said yes or no. Just as he was about to say something, she pulls out a knife and pointed it at her. The very same that took her life in his nightmares.

_"No Hope, no salvation_."

MC: "No! Not ever again!" He quickly grabs the book and struck her right on the head knocking her out and dropping the knife. "I'm sorry Yuri, but I can't let my nightmares come true."

"_You're one of us._"

He takes both the knife and her copy of _The_ _Portrait of Markov_ and puts them in his backpack. "Glad I brought this with me." He pulls out the first aid kit and walks up to Yuri sitting on the floor unconscious. "Let's see." He pulls up her sleeves and sees a bunch of cuts on her arms. One of the cuts was the shape of a heart and another had his initials and Yuri's with a cross between them. "My God. I was hoping this was just a dream, but for it to be true. Why Yuri? Why would you do this to yourself?"

He looks at Yuri's face and remembers the dream he had of the Mystery Boy and Girl. He now knows that the boy is him and the girl is Yuri. He tries to wipe away the tears building up to know that Yuri could be or is his lover, but to see her doing this breaks his heart. Even though it was just a dream, he knew that to him it was real. The girl unconscious is his lover. The same girl he gave a ring to, but when did this happened? He asked himself repeatedly.

"Yuri, I don't believe this is the real you. I just know it. The hell what anyone says. There has to be more with what's going on and I will find out." He grabbed some rubbing alcohol and some bandages and started treating her wounds. When he finished he gave her arms a warm kiss hoping it would help since a mothers kiss helps her child's wounds. Why not his?

Yuri: "Huh, where am I? Michael?"

MC: "Easy there, you fell and hurt yourself."

Yuri: "What happened?"

MC: "You took me in to this empty classroom and confessed your love for me." Her eyes widen as her face turns bright red and quickly gets onto her feet hiding herself from him.

Yuri: "Hmm, my arms?"

MC: "I patched them up while you were unconscious."

Yuri: "So you saw them?"

MC: "Yeah"

Yuri: "You must think poorly of me now?"

MC: "No … I don't."

Yuri: "But … look at me."

MC: "Is there anything you want to tell me? I'm all ears."

Yuri: "… Yes, lately I have been having nightmares every night for a long time. All of a sudden I get the urge to cut myself and then …" She starts shedding tears. "What is happening to me? I'm a freak aren't I?" He walks up to her and gives her a warm hug.

MC: "I don't think that way of you. I know that this isn't who you are. You're a good person who would never want to harm anyone, not even yourself." He holds onto her tightly. "I never gave you my answer to your confession." He looks right into her purple eyes. "I love you too."

Yuri: "R-really? B-but …"

MC: "I'm not saying this because I want to make you feel better about yourself. A part of me wanted to …" He looks away from her eyes. "I wanted to tell you my feelings back at my place and to … k-kiss you." He starts blushing.

Yuri: "But what about the others?"

MC: "Just because I chose you doesn't mean I don't care for the others. I care for all of you. Even if I had to push aside my own happiness to make sure you're all happy as well. I will do it. It's a decision I will not regret."

Yuri: "No! Michael please don't. If you do that then we'll never be happy if you're not. It's not fair to you."

MC: "Then this is fine. This is my punishment for letting you all done."

Yuri: "No don't you ever say that again. Sayori said you're a good person, so I'll believe in her and you. Please don't be selfish."

MC: "Then promise me you'll always do your best or at least try. Don't make me worry too much."

Yuri: "Of course." They broke off from the hug.

MC: "If you're ever in trouble just call me and I'll be there. I'll be your hero. Just like in your stories."

Yuri: "Th-thank you very much." She smiles brightly.

MC: "Oh before I forget, there's something I want to give you." He pulls out his Manga from his backpack and hands it to Yuri. "Here you go."

Yuri: "_Berserk_?"

MC: "You got me into one of your hobbies, so I thought I might get you into one of mine? I took the time to find one that's similar to your books and went for this."

Yuri: "Thank you. Michael can we …" He leans closer. "Can we read this together as well?" She hugs the Manga.

MC: "Of course and you're going to enjoy the artwork. It's just beautiful to see." Just as he says that Yuri gets up and personal. Before he realizes it Yuri is kissing him on the lips. It took him by surprised as the others kissed him on the cheek. Instead of pulling away from her, he kisses her back. They soon broke off from the kiss and smiled shyly to each other. "Guess this makes us a couple?"

Yuri: "Y-yes it does. I'm so happy. However we should head back now. I think I spent too much time with you and I don't want to be unfair to the others."

MC: "I agree let's head back." He grabs her hand and they walked out of the classroom.

Unknown to them someone is watching from afar.

?: "Try as you might. You will face true Despair. All of you will."

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

**Updated**

Chapter 11: Broken Home

With the School Festival drawing to its end. MC and Yuri confessed to each other their feelings and are heading back to the club hand and hand. The both of them still feeling flustered about being in a relationship. Not knowing what couples do or how to tell the others their relationship is blooming.

MC: "Say Yuri?"

Yuri: "Y-yes, is something the matter?"

MC: "I just wanted to ask if it would be alright to not let the others know just yet?"

Yuri: "Why is that?"

MC: "I don't want to make them feel uncomfortable with us being all lovey dovey. I don't want to make them feel the same way I feel when I see couples doing it. You know?" He lets go of her hand.

Yuri: "I-I agree, but can we still?"

MC: "Yeah, we can still hang out together. Just no hugging or kissing. I'm sorry if that's a huge request?"

Yuri: "No, no, I'm fine with this because, I'm not experience with a relationship. I'm shy with people just looking at me being alone and now I would feel even more embarrassed if people saw I was in a relationship. I'm sorry for not having experienced with this new concept."

MC: "Don't be, I'm not experience with this either, so don't feel pressured." Yuri sighs in relief.

Yuri: "I see."

MC: (Why do I feel like I just lied to her about this? Relationship experience? Have I been through one before?) "Oh one more thing, you should let your parents know about your cutting habits. They have the right to know about that and about those nightmares."

Yuri: "I-I suppose so? … Very well, I'll try."

MC: "Good"

They both continue their walk back to the club room and when they entered they saw the others talking amongst themselves until Monika noticed the two of them has returned.

Monika: "Oh! Perfect timing." Sayori and Natsuki look to where MC and Yuri entered.

MC: "What's going on?"

Sayori: "We're going to celebrate! Yay!"

Monika: "Since you all did great I thought we could celebrate. Natsuki took the time to make us all a special cupcake just for us." Natsuki holds up a trey of five cupcakes with different shapes and colors.

Yuri: "Oh if that's the case I will make us all tea."

Monika: "That's not necessary we already got it prepared when you went out with Michael."

Yuri: "Oh thank you very much."

MC looked past the girls and see that the desks were already set up in a circle and they all soon picked their spots to sit. MC and Yuri sat next to each other. Sayori sat near MC's left side followed by Monika and Natsuki sat next to Yuri. Monika grabbed the tea pot and pored everyone tea while Natsuki gave everyone their specially made cupcakes.

Sayori receives a coral pink dog shaped cupcake with blue eyes. Yuri was handed a purple raccoon shaped with a darker shade of purple for its eyes. Monika got a coral brown color fox shaped cupcake with green eyes. Natsuki gave herself a pink cat with a darker shade of pink eyes and MC received a very unique wolf shape cupcake. What made it unique was the black and white coloring very similar to the cat cupcake he received the first day he joined the club. However the bizarre part of the cupcake was its eyes. One eye was gold and the other was red.

Natsuki: "Oh sorry I ran out of red and gold for the eyes so I just use both instead of wasting the last two."

MC: "Makes sense." He observes the cupcake again. (Red and gold. Red eyes … gold eyes … so familiar? Ultimate?) A flash of red eyes appeared before him. "!"

Monika: "Here's to the Literature Club." She raises her cupcake.

Everyone Else: "To the Literature Club!" They all raised theirs, but Sayori's already had a bite mark on hers.

They continued to celebrate by laughing and having a good time. When the School Festival had officially ended, all of them began to clean up the room before leaving school campus. Soon after they all said their good byes and headed home. During their walk home, Sayori spoke up to break the silence.

Sayori: "That was fun." She stretches her arms.

MC: "Yeah it was."

Sayori: "Sssooooo, did any of them confessed to you their feelings?"

MC: "What! No, why would ask that?"

Sayori: "No reason." He looks at her with concern. "Don't worry MC as long as your happy I'll be fine. Besides you told me you love me as a sister and that you'll always be there for me when I need you."

MC: "Sister?"

Sayori: "Did you say thing?"

MC: "N-nothing, hey look we're home."

Sayori: "Oh! Ok then I will see you tomorrow. Bye MC." She waves to him and leaves for home.

When she was gone, MC went straight to his room and started thinking about what happened today. Yuri acting different than her usual self, Sayori's depression, Natsuki's abusive dad, and Monika's nightmares. He pulls out Yuri's knife, book, and poem, placing them in his drawer. He sat on his computer chair and searched up _The Portrait of Markov_, but to no avail there were no info about it. He went to his book collection and grabbed his copy of the book and stared intensely at the cover.

MC: (This book is none I've ever seen before. Something about it pisses me off, but why? Why am I this offended by a book? Yuri's confession and my heart skipping a beat when I hear the word sister. What the hell is going on here?) "Huh?"

He looks down to his hand and sees it was shaking like crazy. "Huh, What's going on?" He lost control of his body as he goes through his lower drawer. (My body is moving on its own. What the!?) He pulls out a Revolver gun and pointed it at his head. (My body … I can't move it myself.) He tries to fight it, but his hand wouldn't allow it. With no thought he pulled the trigger, but nothing happened, to his luck there were no bullets in thee barrel, but that didn't excuse the fact that he pointed it at himself.

After pulling the trigger on his head, he regained control of his body and threw the gun away from him as far as he can as process of what just happened. "What the hell!? When did I have that and why would I do that!?" He looks at the gun with immense pain in his head. He started seeing visons of pulling the trigger on himself multiple times as he soon started to remember one of the dreams he had where the Mysterious Boy is confessing to the girls. He now knows the identities of all of them, but refused to believe it. All those dreams he had were just way too convenient for him to ignore.

"There is no way that everything is happening at the same time. It's way too convenient that my nightmares are connected to the girls and me, but why do I keep seeing them? This is too weird, but why do they feel like their the truth?" He shakes off his thoughts and just went to is parents room to grab more pills to help forget what just occurred and headed off to bed. "I need to sleep it off. Yeah that's it. Sleep can help.) He tucks himself in and heads to sleep hoping it would help. In the beginning he had some trouble sleeping, but after a while he finally relaxed and drifted to sleep.

After finally going to sleep, he is soon given a new dream. He sees Natsuki with bruises on her body begging to be taken away from her home. MC tried to interact with her, but her neck snapped when he got close. Next thing he sees is nothing but water. He tried to swim up for air, but something was stopping him to reach for air. When he was able to reach the surface he sees Monika crying and an ambulance near the pier of the beach. He gets out of the water to check it out. Since he normally can't interact with anyone in his dreams he knew he could just sneak by to peek. What disturbed him was he saw himself in the water. Did he committed suicide by drowning himself? He wasn't sure what was going on or the meaning of this dream, but the nightmares only get worst.

?: "Our job is to spread Despair. That is our purpose. That is our plan."

*Alarm Clock Rings*

He immediately wakes up.

MC: "What was that? That felt so real? Those damn pills still aren't working." He turns off the alarm and stares at his hands. "Spread despair. That's the purpose a plan?" (That voice … It was way to familiar.) He wipes his eyes before doing his morning routine. When he finished getting ready he went to Sayori's house to pick her up. When he reached there he knocked on her door. When there was no answer he let himself in using her spare key again. "Sayori?" He looked around the house and saw no one around. He went to her room and knocked before he enters so he doesn't accidently see her changing or anything embarrassing. "Sayori?"

He sees Sayori on her bed still asleep. "Sayori get up its time for school." He poked her on the cheek and noticed something is wrong with her. He places his hand on her forehead and realized she's sick. "Sayori" She finally opens her eyes.

Sayori: "Oh hey MC, when did you get here?" She tries to get up.

MC: "Woah there, your sick. Take it easy."

Sayori: "Yeah I am, but what are you doing here? You should be at school."

MC: "I ain't going anywhere knowing you're sick."

Sayori: "But …"

MC: "No buts. Where do you keep your medications?" She tells him where she keeps them and he heads off to her bathroom down the hallway. When he got there, he checked the cabinet and grabbed her medication. He then went downstairs to get her a cup of water before returning to her. "Here"

Sayori: "Thank you." She takes her meds and drank her water. "You better get to school now."

MC: "Are you crazy I can't leave you here all alone."

Sayori: "Please go to school. I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl anymore."

MC: "But?"

Sayori: "Please MC. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

MC: "Fine, but I'm coming back here as soon as school is over."

Sayori: "What about the club?"

MC: "I'll just skip it this one time. It's not the same if you're not around. I got to take care of my sister right?" He gives her a confident smile.

Sayori: "Ok I'll see you then."

MC: "Yeah just rest up. I'll get dinner ready for you when I get back." He leaves her in bed and heads off to school. Through out the entire walk he couldn't concentrate knowing the state she's in, but presses forward. He manages to barley get to school on time and manages to focus a little at school until lunch time came around. He went to the roof hoping to clear his mind and when he got there he saw Yuri alone sitting on the bench reading her book again. "Yuri?" She notices him and he waves to her.

Yuri: "Hello Michael how are you?"

MC: "Terrible I'm worried for Sayori."

Yuri: "Is there something wrong with her?"

MC: "She's sick and all alone at home. I tried to stay, but she forced me to go to school."

Yuri: "I'm sorry to hear that. Are you planning to go to her after school is over?"

MC: "Yeah so I won't be able to make it to the club today. Can you tell Monika and Natsuki about what's happening?"

Yuri: "Of course."

MC: "Thank you. What are you reading?"

Yuri: "_Mary Shellie's Franken Stein._"

MC: "Oh interesting."

Yuri: "Have you read this before?"

MC: "No, but I heard enough about it thanks to the internet. Say Yuri did you tell your parents about the cuts yet?"

Yuri: "No not yet. Right now I'm working up the courage to tell them, but the good news is I'm not cutting myself anymore."

MC: "That's great." He leans in closer to her.

Yuri: "M-Michael?"

MC: "What? We're not in the club."

Yuri: "I know, but there are still people around."

MC: "Then may I rest on your shoulders?"

Yuri: "O-ok then." She lets him rest his head on her shoulder while she turns bright red. Soon after she started resting her head on his. "Can we stay like this forever?"

MC: "Well lunch is about to end, but if it wasn't for that then yes. I would love that." (Her scent puts me at ease.)

*Lunch Bell Rings*

Yuri: "Oh I guess it's time for us to attend class again. I wish we could cuddle some more." She shuts her mouth with her hand after saying that and MC smiles to her.

MC: "I would like that. See you tomorrow."

Yuri: "Y-yes see you tomorrow and tell Sayori that I hope she gets well soon." He waves to her before heading downstairs.

After spending some time with his lover, he was able to attend class feeling a little bit better. However it did not help him relax as much as he wished. Through out the rest of school, MC would continually look at the clock hoping it would end soon. When the final bell rang he immediately packed up his belongings and rushed to Sayori's house. On his way to her house he thought of stopping by a convenience store to pick up some chicken noodle soup for her.

When he finished paying and continued his walk to Sayori's house, he went straight to Sayori's room after he dropped the bag of ingredients in the kitchen. He knocked at her door, but heard nothing. Feeling worried he gently opened the door and saw that she's still asleep. He pats her on the head and notices her fever is down a little.

MC: (She's healing well. That's a good start.) He goes back downstairs and starts cooking the chicken noodle soup for dinner. By the time he finishes Sayori came down.

Sayori: "Mmmm that smells good."

MC: "Oh good, you finally woke up. How do you feel?"

Sayori: "Oh MC you're here. I'm feeling a little bit better."

MC: "I'm glad to hear I was worried about you. Oh and Yuri said she hopes you feel better soon."

Sayori: "She did? Did you go to the club after all?"

MC: "No I talked to her during lunch when I went to the roof to clear my head. I already asked her to let Monika and Natsuki know that we're not going to the club today."

Sayori: "You know that you could've stayed?"

MC: "Not when I'm worried about you. Now here's some soup, so eat up."

Sayori: "Thank you for the food." She started eating the soup slowly trying not to burn her tongue while MC looks at his phone. "Not going to eat?"

MC: "I'll eat later." He gets a phone call from Monika. "Hello, Monika?"

Monika: "Hey Michael. I heard what's going on from Yuri. Is Sayori doing fine?"

MC: "Yeah she's just eating some soup."

Monika: "Good, good, say have you heard anything from Natsuki?"

MC: "Natsuki? She didn't go to the club?"

Monika: "No and since it was just me and Yuri we decided to end todays club meeting. Wonder what happened to her?" It was at that moment MC knew something was off.

MC: "Oh my God."

Monika/Sayori: "What's wrong?"

MC: "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow bye." He hangs up. "I need to check on Natsuki, I have a bad feeling about something horrible is happening to her."

Sayori: "Ok, please be careful."

MC: "Right" He rushes out of Sayori's house and tried to contact Natsuki, but to no avail. "Damnit I hope she's doing fine." He goes through the text Natsuki gave him with her address and searched it on his phone. When he discovered the location, he quickly ran there. He tried calling her again, but nothing. He ran as fast as he could hoping she picks up her phone.

During this the pain in his head starts taking affect again. The closer he gets the more pain he feels, but instead of stopping he kept going, pushing pass the pain. The more he runs the more he started seeing flash backs of the nightmare he witnessed this morning. He remembered the bruises she had and the amount of tears on her face. Soon after he started seeing new visons of her hanging herself after being taken back by her dad with force.

He would kept telling himself it was all just a dream every single nightmare he had, but lately most of those nightmares came true. The only difference is that he prevented it. He stopped Sayori from hanging herself, he saved Yuri from herself, and he let Monika know that she's not alone. However it doesn't stop him from suffering those nightmares no matter how much medication he's been taking.

At long last he felt a vibration from his phone and immediately answer the call he's been receiving. "Natsuki are you alright?"

Natsuki: "No! he's breaking down my door and I can't escape! Help!" He hears a scream and the call was disconnected.

MC: "Natsuki? Natsuki!" He tried calling her again, but no response. He kept running without stopping to catch his breath. By the time he got there he saw a silhouette of two people. One was short while the other was taller. He heard screams of a girl and looked at his text again knowing that this was the right address. He quickly called the police before he entered hoping to buy them enough time to get here.

He pounds on the door only being more motivated when he kept hearing her screams. "Natsuki!" He continues to pound the door and instead just started to break the door down using his shoulder. He busted down the door and saw the tall figure coming down from the upper part of his house.

Natsuki's Dad: "Who the hell are you?" A man with brownish hair with pink eyes wearing a white tank top. The rest of his outfit looked like he just left the office and when their eyes met, he stared down at MC.

MC: "I'm a concerned friend. I know who you are, so tell me where's Natsuki? You can't lie with these pictures around your house." He takes a closer look at the man. He was slightly taller than him and had a well built physique. The closer he examines the man, something about him seemed strange? (Is this really her dad?)

Natsuki's Dad: "Hmph I see she told you. That little brat. Telling people about me behind my back. No matter I'll deal with her later after I deal with you." He cracks his knuckles preparing to fight.

MC: "Oh yeah, well come at me you bastard!" He prepares himself for a fight he wasn't sure he could win. He doesn't really fight all that much. Hell he wasn't even sure he ever had been in a fight. No matter all he needed to do was to buy sometime for the police to show up.

Dadsuki went in for the punch, but MC ducked and rolled behind him so he could get some room to fight back. Dadsuki tried to punch him, however MC was able to dodge and get a couple of hits in before Dadsuki grabbed MC and threw him near a wall. He went for the deadly punch again, but this time MC ducked again letting Dadsuki hit the wall.

MC would then punch him in the ribs and the face before he was knocked down. Dadsuki would then try to stomp his foot on MC, but MC would flip back to his feet again and tackled him down. MC would then try to stomp on his legs so he couldn't get back up, but Dadsuki would kick MC away from him. MC would then grab a frame on the wall and hit Dadsuki right on the head with it.

Despite not being in a fight MC was impressed with the feats he was able to do. While Dadsuki is trying to take off the frame off himself as soon as he did MC gave it his all in one kick _Shawn Michael's_ style knocking him out. MC breathed heavily with that intense fight and looked down on the unconscious man.

MC: "Bastard, why would you do this to your own daughter? The only thing your wife left you with and what did you do? You take your anger out on her. Ow." He got a couple of bruises and cuts, but manages to walk to Natsuki's room. "Never knew I could fight? Felt as if I had been in a couple of fights before?" He looks around the upper floor trying to figure out where Natsuki is. "Hey Natsuki, it's me Michael." She comes out of her room trying to hide her bruises.

Natsuki: "Michael you came, but my God look at yourself. You look terrible."

MC: "So are you, but I'm more worried about you. Considering you have to deal with him every day. Heh, heh, ow it hurts to laugh."

Natsuki: "Michael look out!" He looks behind himself only to get knocked out by Natsuki's dad. "Michael!"

Natsuki's Dad: "You son of a bitch! You! I'm done with your shit!" He picks up MC and attacks him.

Natsuki: "Stop dad! Leave him alone!"

Natsuki's Dad: "Sorry I don't take orders from pests like you. Besides he asked for it. I'm only delivering."

Natsuki: "I said … Stop!" She ran up to her dad and started fighting back. "Don't hurt my friend! You abusive bastard!"

MC got back up and continued to watch Natsuki beat on her dad. Dadsuki would get back up and throw Nastuki away from him and when he did he tried to stomp on her not realizing MC is right behind him getting another kick ready for this face. By the time he looked back MC gave him another sweet chin music to the face followed by Natsuki punching him right on the nose making a huge popping sound of his nose breaking.

Natsuki: "Michael are you ok?" He falls on his butt.

MC: "Yeah and where the fuck are the police!" She helps him get back up and Natsuki's dad gets back up as well.

Natsuki's Dad: "Gaaaa! Bastards!" Both MC and Natsuki punched him right in the face together.

MC: "Hey! We're talking here so stay down." He falls down to one knee, but Natsuki catches him.

Natsuki: "Thank you." She helps him down the steps to the front door and when they reached outside the police finally showed up.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Updated**

Chapter 12: My home is your home

At the mid of night with lights flashing red and blue with some clear lighting. The police began their search all around the house and arrested Natsuki's dad. They soon started questioning MC and Natsuki about the event that had occurred tonight. They were both given medical attention. Luckily Natsuki didn't have much severe injuries, MC on the other hand had severe injuries and both were bandaged up.

After the police had done their work the ambulance drove both MC and Natsuki to the hospital to keep check on them to make sure they fully recover. The two of them remained silent throughout the entire ride until they reached a nearby hospital. After they were checked in a police officer came by to let Natsuki know that her dad will be in prison for a long time and will not harm either of them before leaving.

Dr. Feelgood: "Well now that's all settled the both of you should be fine now, but just to make sure, it would be better if you two stay here over night and rest."

MC: "But we have school."

Dr. Feelgood: "Now, now boy. Your health is more important than school. Gets some rest." He leaves.

MC: "Well this sucks." He looks around his surroundings seeing the usual equipment an average hospital has.

Natsuki: "Look on the bright side. At least we get to share a room together."

MC: "Yeah I guess you're right? It is better to share a room with someone I know rather than someone didn't know."

Dr. Feelgood: "Oh Mr. Conner you have a visitor."

MC: "Huh?"

Dr. Feelgood: "Normally we don't allow visitors at this time of hour, but she seemed know the both of you and is very worried about you two, so how could I say no. Especially when she gave me that puppy dog stare."

MC: "Who would visit us at this time an hour?"

Natsuki: "Oh I forgot to mention that when we were on our way to the hospital I told Sayori what was going on."

MC: "You did what now?"

Sayori: "Oh my goodness what happened to the both of you!?"

MC: "Oh no." While he tries to process all this Natsuki told Sayori the entire story while she looks over at his wounds.

Natsuki: "Anyways thanks for coming."

Sayori: "No problem." She looks at MC with disappointment.

MC: "Why are you here? You should be in bed resting from your cold?"

Sayori: "Who cares about that! I'm more worried about you!" She holds onto his hand and tears starts to build up. "You can be so reckless at times."

MC: "S-sorry about that. I didn't mean to worry you." He tries to smile to comfort her, but couldn't. If he had, it would've been a fake one.

Sayori: "Don't be. That's just who you are. The part of you that I like." She held on to his hand tighter as she starts crying.

MC: "Sayori?"

Sayori: "My … protective brother." Natsuki tries to say something to her, but allowed her to continue her talk with him.

Natsuki: "Sorry … it's my fault for telling him about my personal problems."

Sayori: "Don't be. It's in his nature to help his friends. Even if it means putting aside his happiness for others, but then again I wouldn't be here if he wasn't like this."

Natsuki: (In his nature to help?) Sayori wipes away her tears.

Sayori: "Well I'll let you both get some rest now. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Natsuki: "Right, but we're not allowed to leave for school tomorrow."

Sayori: "Then I'll drop by again."

Natsuki: "You don't have to push yourself."

Sayori: "I know, but still, you both are my friends. I want to make sure you both know that."

Natsuki: "Sayori … thank you." She smiles to her.

Sayori: "What are friends for. Take care you two." She leaves.

MC: "Damn. I can't believe I made our little cinnamon roll cry again. I failed her again?"

Natsuki: "Don't be stupid! She's just glad you're still alive with a stunt you just pulled."

MC: "I know, but still?" He tucks himself in. "We should get some rest now?"

Natsuki: "I don't think I can?"

MC: "Why not?"

Natsuki: "After what happened tonight, I don't want to be alone right now."

MC: "But I'm right here?"

Natsuki: "I know that, but still. Can I ask you a favor?"

MC: "What is it?"

Natsuki: "If it's alright with you, can I sleep with you?" He looks at her with confusion. "I don't have a teddy bear or anything to make me feel safe, so …" MC stares at her shy face. "Don't worry I promise this won't ruin your relationship with Yuri."

MC: "What? Why are you and Sayori always on my case about that?"

Natsuki: "Because it's obvious you two like each other. To be honest with you. Monika, Sayori, and I overheard your confession to her." His face turns red.

MC: "I-I don't know what to say?"

Natsuki: "It's fine, all of us like you, but we all knew that only one of us can have you. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

MC: "Are you ok with my choice?"

Natsuki: "I be lying if I said no, but … even though me and Yuri argue a lot. I always considered her as my closest friend. I know it may not seem like it and I'm sure she doesn't see it either, but I want what's best for her. Even though I act mean to her. I only do it to make her want to be someone she can be proud of."

MC: "You want her to have confidence in herself right?"

Natsuki: "Yeah, she's always alone, shy, and fragile. The only friends she got is us and the only time I got her to speak up is when we argue, but that all changed when you showed up. You got her to open up where we failed."

MC: "That's not true. I'm sure she's opening up to you all piece by piece in her own way. It just takes time and patients."

Natsuki: "I know that, but still. I don't want anyone to take advantage of her. She's just, so …"

MC: "Say no more. I understand enough."

Natsuki: "... I hope so."

MC: "Tell me something. What's really bothering you?" She looks at him surprised. "It's just us, so tell me what's really on your mind. Is there something that's been bothering you?"

Natsuki: "… It's hard to say, but … I'm always so jealous of her and the others for having a more mature body. Compared to them I'm just …"

MC: "Your wrong." Her eyes widen a bit. "There are plenty of people who think you're beautiful. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. Some people might not think highly of you, but there are others who think of you as queen. The whole concept of beauty is all a bunch of Bullshit. Sorry for my rudeness, but love is weird. Love is weird because we're weird. Sorry if that wasn't much help, but that's just how I feel."

Natsuki: "Maybe so, but … it is appreciative. Thanks for being so nice to all of us."

MC: "Hey Natsuki? How come you decided to face your dad now?"

Natsuki: "What do you mean?"

MC: "What I mean is, you had the opportunity to fight back, to speak up, to do something, but instead you just took it, why?"

Natsuki: "He's my dad, as much as I hated him I can't do anything about it. If I did then where will I go? Where will I stay? If I did what I did now, then I'll be out there on the streets alone."

MC: "I see."

Natsuki: "But I guess we're not so different from one another. The way he raised me. His abuse rubbed on me. I ended up taking my anger out on all of you?"

MC: "Even so, you're nothing like him. A man who would hurt his own children, is no man." He sits up. "Listen Natsuki, you aren't alone. You have us. Remember I offered to you that you can come over to my place whenever you want. A place you can call home. In other words my home is your home."

Natsuki: "No I shouldn't. I don't want to be a burden to you or your family."

MC: "I'll talk to my parents. If they say no then I'll help find you a place to live and you can come and visit whenever you like."

Natsuki: "You think you can?"

MC: "We won't know if we don't try."

Natsuki: "I guess your right? How do you always know what to say?"

MC: "Don't know, to be honest with you? Guess it comes naturally?" (Or maybe I've been through worst and have a better understanding?)

Natsuki: (Naturally? Why do I feel so strange? Did he ever felt helpless before? My head is feeling weird now.)

MC: "We should rest now?"

Natsuki: "Yeah, but?"

MC: "You can share my bed for tonight."

Natsuki: "You sure?"

MC: "You asked and I'm sure this bed can fit us both."

Natsuki: "Ok then." She gets in the covers and holds on to MC's arm for protection. Right before she fell asleep she whispers one last thing. "A place where I can call home? That's sounds … cute." She peacefully went to sleep. MC on the other hand remined awake looking at Natsuki's peaceful face.

MC: "Natsuki, you had a look of despair on you face before, but the look of hope you have now … its beautiful." He tries to go to sleep as well, but couldn't. There were a lot of things that still bother him. (That's just who I am? Something about Sayori's words bug me, but what is it? Why do I feel so different and why does it all feel like I've been through this before? When I fought him, it felt as if I did once before, but how and when. Not only that, but how do I know how to fight? I don't ever recall being in fights before and I don't remember taking classes for it either, so how would I know how to fight. It feels as if I've had been through it all before?)

Images of people started to flash before him as he could hear the sounds of bones breaking and fists colliding. He raises his hand to his face. (Just who am I? Am I really who I am or is there more about me that even I don't know yet? It doesn't matter. I'm still me Michael Conner. There's no doubt, that's who I am.) He clenches his hand to a fist. (There is one thing that still bothers me. Was he really Natsuki's dad? Why do I feel like I have met him before, but yet?) Just as he closes his eyes he sees a vison of Natsuki's dad. The one he just fought against, but he also sees another version of him looking frail. (The man I saw today … is not what I remembered.)

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

**Updated**

Chapter 13: Reckless Hero

The darkness once again. MC slowly drifting in the waves of the dark ocean.

MC: "The Despair … I … understand … I … I can't leave here. Not until … the mission is … over. The promise I made … I can't … I can't break it."

?: "Despair is like a virus, it spreads to everyone. There is no cure. You will all fall into the dark sea of Despair. Just unleash the beast from within. Show everyone their true identity. That is our mission."

MC: "Our mission? The mission we swore to him? I remember … The mission to spread it … our goal to … him."

?: "She's coming!" MC immediately opens his eyes with his heart beating like crazy.

MC: "Another nightmare." (Just another nightmare.) He looks at his hand. (Mission …) He clenches his hand. (What was that all about? My mission. I need help. These nightmares are just too much for me to handle.) He closes his eyes and rest for a bit.

?: "She'll stop at nothing for you to fail. Be careful."

MC: (Her?) Before he could ask. He was forced to wake up again.

*Pow*

"Ow! Fuck!"

Natsuki: "Huh, oh shit sorry I forgot I was sleeping next to you!"

MC: "Ow, it's fine. Where am I?"

Natsuki: "You already forgot? We're at the hospital. We were both severely injured with our fight against my dad yesterday."

MC: "Oh right." He tries to get up.

Natsuki: "You should rest for a bit. You and I aren't going to school today. Doctor's orders."

MC: "I guess your right. Oh speaking of which I should call my parents to let them know what happened yesterday and to check if it will be alright for you to stay with us? Could you grab my phone for me?" She gets off the hospital bed and grabs his phone, but before MC could call his parents.

Dr. Feelgood: "I already called your parents about what happened yesterday."

MC: "Huh you did?"

Dr. Feelgood: "Yes and your parents won't be able to return from their business trip for awhile."

MC: "Yeah that figures. Well I could at least tell them the full story."

Dr. Feelgood: "Well when your done the shower room is right there, so you both can clean your wounds. I'll get a nurse to get you both new bandages and clothing."

MC: "How about you go first Natsuki?"

Natsuki: "You sure?"

MC: "Yeah, I need to let my parents know what happened."

Natsuki: "Ok then." She leaves to take a shower. "Try not to peep."

MC: "I promise I won't."

Natsuki: "Good or else I would have to punch you in both your eyes."

She smiles before heading into the shower room. While she showers the nurse arrives to bring the both of them new clothes and bandages to wear. Meanwhile MC had to deal with his parents lecturing him about being so reckless. His mother was disappointed that he could've gotten himself killed while his dad tries his best to calm her down while supporting his son's decision. This would continue for the next couple of minutes until MC finally ended it by asking them if it would be alright to let Natsuki stay with them. Unfortunately his parent's aren't sure yet and asked to give them more time to think about it before hanging up the phone.

MC: (Damn, well I had a feeling they would say that.) *Sigh* "Well better get ready to get lechered by Monika and Yuri when they find out what occurred." (Mom is so disappointed with me and my action, but dad was very supportive. Hmm … dad. He's been very supportive lately? I wonder why though? … Father … What does any of this mean? Whenever I think about it, my head starts to ache like crazy. Like someone is stabbing a knife in it.) He starts rubbing his head like crazy until he heard a voice speaking to him.

Natsuki: "I'm all done. It's your turn to shower."

MC: "Oh, thanks. Guess it's time to wash this stench off me?"

Natsuki: "You didn't smell that bad." She murmurs.

MC: "What was that?"

Natsuki: "Just get in the shower already!"

MC: "Fine, fine." He enters the shower room while Natsuki gets her new bandages applied by the nurse. While she's getting bandaged up MC is lost in thought in the warm water raining down on his scars. The dry blood from his body building up a puddle beneath his feet as he tries to put together the pieces of what's going on. (The blood. Why am I not disturbed at seeing my own blood? Then again, why am I smiling at the sight of it? Perhaps I have gone mad? No, I just have to keep moving forward. That's all I'm good for. Nothing more. I need help and I need it badly. Who knows what else could happen if I don't solve this problem as soon as possible?)

After giving his body a good scrubbing, he soon turned off the water. The sound of water dripping off his body. (The warmth feels so good. I needed this. The scars still hurt, but I can make it livable.) While he dries himself, someone knocked on the door. "Yeah!"

Nurse: "Mr. Conner I have your new clothes and bandages ready for you."

MC: "Oh thank you. I'll be out in a moment." When he opened the door the nurse hands him his new clothes. "Thank you."

Nurse: "You welcome Mr. Conner." He went back into the shower room to put on his new clothes. While he puts them on a familiar loud voice can be heard from the other side.

Sayori: "Goooooooood morning everyone!"

Natsuki: "Hey Sayori."

Sayori: "How are you and MC doing?"

Natsuki: "We're both doing fine. Michael is still in the bathroom putting on his new clothes."

Sayori: "That's good. Say Natsuki, do you want to live with me?"

Natsuki: "What?"

Sayori: "I have a feeling that MC's parents aren't going to allow you to stay with them."

Natsuki: "I see." She looks down with disappointment.

Sayori: "But the good news is that my parents said you can move in with us, so now I got a sister." She gives Natsuki a big hug.

Natsuki: "Well if you're really ok with that, then thank you." She feels Sayori's hug is causing her some pain. "Sayori the bruises."

Sayori: "Oops sorry." She lets go of her.

MC: "Oh hey, you're up early for once."

Sayori: "Meanie I came to check up on the both of you. By the way I just told Natsuki that she can live with us if your parents won't let her."

MC: "Oh perfect timing. I had a feeling that they would say no, but since your parent's say it's ok then that's great too."

Natsuki: "Anyways the nurse said that breakfast is almost ready."

MC: "Great"

Sayori: "Hey I want breakfast too."

As the nurses come by with trays of food all three of them ate breakfast together while MC got the message from his parent's telling him no. It didn't really bother him since Natsuki is going to be living with Sayori now. After they finished up Sayori left for school, but promised to visit them later. By the time she left Dr. Feelgood came by to let Natsuki and MC know that they can head home if they feel well enough to walk. Both of them said yes and the good doctor allowed them. On their way home MC let Sayori know that they were set free and are heading home. She immediately responded to him and told them that she'll see them at his place.

During the walk MC and Natsuki had a conversation about Earth-Chan. God damnit. Both didn't know why they had this conversation, but it really didn't matter as laughter helped healed them faster. Soon enough they reached MC's house and after a long day of relaxation the doorbell rang. He slowly got up off his couch and walked towards the door to answer it.

MC: "Hello?"

Sayori: "Hey MC. Told you I would come and visit you again." She says with a smile on her face.

MC: "You sure did." He looks over behind her to see Monika and Yuri with an upset look on their faces. "What's wrong?"

Monika: "I can't believe how reckless you can be."

MC: "I guess Sayori told you about yesterday huh?" He nervously scratches the back of his head.

Monika: "Yeah and I can't believe you would just go out there, fight the guy without a plan or help, and expect everything to be okay. You should never make a girl worry." She starts having a tear in her eye.

MC: "S-sorry for worrying you, but …"

Monika: "Don't apologize to me! Tell that to Yuri." She points to her who looks like she's about to cry.

MC: "Yuri I …"

Just as he was about to say something. Yuri walked up to him and slaps him on the face. Everyone was shocked to see her do that, but no one said a word about it as the both of them look into each other's eyes. MC remained calm as Yuri had of look of distress.

Yuri: "I'm s-sorry. I don't know what came over me?" She places her hand on is cheek. "But please don't ever make me worry again." He takes his hand and places it over hers.

MC: "I'm sorry for worrying you, but I can't just stand here and do nothing. I know I'm not the best boyfriend, but for me to do nothing while someone I know suffers. That will always haunt me." She buries her head into his chest.

Natsuki: "Come on you two don't blame him, it's my fault for telling him about my personal problems."

Monika: "It's fine. It's not your fault that your dad is abusive. Michael, do you mind if we hangout here for the day? We didn't have our club meeting since the three of us were worried about the two of you."

MC: "Sure I don't mind." Sayori, Monika, and Yuri enter his house.

Sayori: "Oh Monika I gotta tell you something funny."

Monika: "Sure thing."

She follows Sayori to the kitchen and the both of them have their own conversation. When MC saw that, he knew that Sayori wanted to help her feel better about the situation by telling her a funny story. In the meantime Natsuki decided to lay on the couch to nap. Probably to heal he wounds faster? While everyone does their own thing MC and Yuri are left alone.

Yuri: "M-Michael … s-sorry for slapping you. Even when your injured."

MC: "Yuri … it's ok really." He pats her on the head.

Yuri: "But … How can you be so forgiving when I … all of us do something awful?"

MC: "I can't be mad at you or the others for caring about my safety. Nor can I judge you when I'm no better. It makes me happy knowing that you all care. So don't be sad anymore."

Yuri: "O-okay then." Her frown turned upside down.

MC: "How are your bandages?"

Yuri: "Their doing well. I just recently put on a new pair this morning and my cuts are healing."

MC: "Did you tell your parents about it yet?"

Yuri: "Yes, but unfortunately they were upset with me at first. They soon became relief when they realized I had the courage to say something, so now I'll be seeing a doctor."

MC: "Good, I'm glad to hear that."

Yuri: "But why do you care about me when you're the one who's hurt?"

MC: "This? Don't worry I'll be fine myself. So … you want to read together again?"

Yuri: "Of course, I brought the Manga you gave me."

MC: "Then lets give it a read." The both of them sat together on the other couch and both started reading the first two chapters of _Berserk_. After reading the first two chapters, they decided to stop there for now. "So what do you think?"

Yuri: "It's quite violent, but interesting. You were right about the artwork. It's very well detailed."

MC: "I know right." He gets off the couch. "Well I should go check on how the others are doing?"

Yuri: "Sure"

MC: "You know, you could always say you want to spend more time with me?"

Yuri: "I-I'm v-very aware of it, but … I don't want to be selfish, so please do spend time with our friends."

MC: "If that's what you want then thanks. Love you." He's say before walking to then kitchen.

Yuri: "W-w-w-w-what?" Her face bright red.

While she process his sudden confession. MC enters the kitchen to see both Sayori and Monika still talking.

Monika: "Oh perfect timing."

MC: "What's up?"

Monika: "Could you come with me for a moment? I need to talk to you about something." He agrees to her request and follows her upstairs to his room. When they entered, MC shuts the door.

MC: "So what is it you want to talk about?"

Monika: "It's about those nightmares I've been having. Lately they've been getting worse."

MC: (Getting worse? So I'm not the only one?) "Still having bad dreams? I'm sorry to hear that."

Monika: "Yeah, last night I dreamt that I was the one that caused Sayori to hang herself. Then I talked poorly about Yuri eventually causing her to kill herself and me being the cause of Natsuki's dad abusing her. Then there was you crying for them. I tried to cheer you up by offering you my eternal love, but you didn't respond. The more I interact with you the more I started hearing voices. Just Monika, Just Monika, over and over again. Soon after I died."

MC: (She dreams about them as well. She told me about it before, but I never questioned it. After everything that has occurred till now. It may not seem like just some ordinary dream. Not only that, but she is the cause of their suffering. Whenever I see them, I see them dying, but for her to be the cause of all this. It's far too convenient for it just to be a dream.)

Monika: "I know it's just a dream, but they felt so real. Especially when I heard a strange familiar voice of a woman."

MC: (Woman? Could it be?)

Monika: "Well anyways thank you for listening to me."

MC: "Anytime?" Monika gets right into his face and looks deeply into his eyes, but something seemed off? The way she looked into his eyes, is as if she's trying to look passed them? She kept her eyes on him to see what's beneath those gold eyes. Trying to see passed him, but the only thing she could see are his normal eyes. "S-say we should be heading back now?"

Monika: "Yeah your right."

MC: (What was that all about?)

The both head backdown to the others and when reached the living room they saw Natsuki and Sayori arguing.

MC and Monika: "Oh God what now!?"

Sayori: "Natsuki is being mean."

Natsuki: "Well it's true? You spend way too much time with Michael."

MC: "Oh lord, I'm starting to think I'm more of a class pet than a club member."

Monika: "What do you mean spend more time?"

Natsuki: "I was going to ask Michael to read _Parfait Girls_ with me, but Sayori wanted to talk to him about poems."

Sayori: "This is a Poem Club ain it?"

MC: "Thought this was a Literature Club or are they the same thing?"

Yuri: "E-excuse me, but m-may I suggest you two to play Rock, Paper, Scissors again to decide?" Both Sayori and Natsuki face her.

Natsuki and Sayori: "Great idea!" They get started with fire in their eyes.

MC: (So this is my fate? A trophy to four girls. Where did I go wrong?)

Natsuki: "Ha I win. Now you have to wait your turn."

Sayori: "Fine guess I'll talk to Yuri." She looks to Yuri with a grin on her face. "Hey Yuri want to know where Vegans come from?" Yuri makes a WTF expression.

MC: (Sorry Yuri.)

Natsuki grabs the second volume of _Parfait Girls _and shoves it at MC's chest.

MC: "Ow! Watch it. Uhh" He falls down on one knee.

Natsuki: "Oops sorry. Guess I was too excited."

Monika: "Maybe we should see if anything is damaged?"

MC: "Right" Just as he was about to take off his shirt something hit him. "Wait a minute? I should just go to the bathroom to check?"

Monika: "No it's better to check it now."

MC: "But?" She give him the look. "Fine" He takes off his shirt. While he does this, he couldn't help but to feel so embarrassed about undressing in front of four girls in his own house of all places. (So this is how a boy feels when he's starting to be a stri… uh forget it.) The girls take a good look at his bandages to see if there were any damage or if his bruises got any worst along with any sign of blood, but saw nothing. Yuri takes a closer look. She even touched the bandages with a look that made him feel really embarrassed.

Yuri: "I'm going to check your back okay?"

MC: "As long as you don't look at my butt." While she checks his back and probably look at his butt, the other girls look at his upper body.

Monika: "Nice tones." She starts to giggle.

MC: "I'm starting to think you only suggested this, just to see me shirtless."

Monika: "Maybe?" She smirks.

MC: "The fuck you mean maybe?"

Yuri: "Well nothing seems wrong so you could put your shirt back on or not?"

MC: "Yeah I'm just going to put it back on now." He puts back on his shirt while the girls talk amongst themselves. "Now I could never get married." He says as he smirks causing everyone to share a laugh.

Natsuki: "Ok now let's start reading."

While MC and Natsuki read on the couch where she slept earlier. Monika, Sayori, and Yuri started having their own group chat. Time passed and it was time for everyone to head home. Everyone said their goodbyes before they spliting up. Monika was the first to head home since she lived the farthest. In the meantime.

Sayori: "Come on Natsuki let's get going so we could get your stuff."

MC: "You two heading somewhere?"

Natsuki: "We're both going to my place to pick up my stuff since I'm going to move in with her. We talked about this before we had our argument."

MC: "I see. Well how about I tag along to help out and Yuri could help if she wants to."

Yuri: "I'm willing to help if that is what you want?"

Sayori and Natsuki: "NO!"

MC: "What?"

Sayori: "You already did too much for us. You stay here and rest. Yuri please make sure he's resting."

Yuri: "S-sure"

Natsuki: "Let's go. I got a lot of stuff that I'm going to need."

Sayori: "Ok then let's go. Bye you two love birds."

MC and Yuri: "Sayori!" Sayori and Natsuki laugh hearing their response before leaving.

With no one else around. Yuri and MC looked towards each other and sees that they're all alone together.

MC: (Oh my God. I'm all alone with Yuri. What am I going to do?)

Yuri: (Alone with Michael. Oh dear this is embarrassing.) While they think to themselves, MC clears his throat before speaking.

MC: "Guess I'm all yours now?" She looks away nervously, but he grabs her hand. "Yuri"

Yuri: "Y-y-yes" She faces him again with her face slightly pink.

MC: (Cute) "Yuri, let's continue where we left off." He places his hand on her cheek.

Yuri: "O-okay"

The two of them look deeply into each other's eyes. The both of them were alone at MC's house.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Updated**

Chapter 14: Despair

With everyone else gone and heading their separate ways. Monika heading straight home. Natsuki and Sayori heading off to Natsuki's old house to pick up her stuff since she will be living with Sayori from now on. That would only leave Yuri and MC alone together at his house. MC and Yuri decided to go to the grocery store to pick up some ingredients for dinner tonight.

During their walk, they both held each other's hands as they walk to the store and back. The two of them talked about _Of Mice and Men_. Despite MC not remembering much about the story, he still however listened to her ramble on about it. When they reached his house, MC started cooking dinner for themselves. Yuri tried to offer to help him since he's still injured to do any cooking, but he declined her help. He did this to show her that he's fine and to make sure she doesn't get anywhere near his kitchen knives. Minutes had passed and dinner was finally ready. The two of them ate in the kitchen as MC thought that she doesn't really watch TV.

Yuri: "Thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

MC: "You're welcome. Hey Yuri do you … want to read together after this?"

Yuri: "Perhaps another time. Right now if it's okay with you … maybe … we could … c-cuddle?" Her face started turning red. "… I-if that's okay with you?"

MC: "Y-yeah sure, I don't mind." He starts blushing as Yuri smiles brightly hearing him say yes.

Before they could cuddle, the both of them decided to wash the dishes first. At first MC was going to do it by himself, but Yuri convinced him that it would be faster and easier if they cleaned together. He accepted her offer this time and just like she said they finished sooner compared to if he did it himself. After finishing washing the plates, they both went to his room since he still hasn't done anything about the living room TV and just watched TV in his room instead. While watching a bit of TV MC spoke up. "Hey Yuri let me check your arms."

Yuri: "Um … ok?" She rolls up her sleeves revealing her bandages.

MC: "Hmm? I think it's time to replace these. Wait right here while I go get the first aid kit. Oh by the way don't steal any of my pens ok?" Yuri's face turns bright red.

After going through the hallway to his parents room and retrieving the first aid kit. He stopped and thought to himself. (The more I come here the more I start to wonder about my parents? Why do I feel like I don't connect with them at all? Mostly my dad. No time to think. I got to go help out Yuri.) He heads back to Yuri, who just so happens to be watching TV. (Doesn't really watch TV and yet, when we do she watches it with us.) "Give me one of your arms." She does what he asks.

While she held out her left arm, MC took out a fresh roll of bandages from the first aid kit and took off Yuri's take's old ones revealing her cuts. "Looks like their healing just fine."

Yuri: "I've been taking better care of myself after our talk."

MC: "Good" He takes out some rubbing alcohol and applied on to her scars.

Yuri: "Kyii!"

MC: "Does it still burn?"

Yuri: "Yes it does, but don't worry about me. I can handle it, so please continue."

MC: "Okay then." He continues to rub the alcohol onto her arms and after letting it settle in, he then applied the new bandages. "There we go. Good as new." He then kisses her arms. "Feeling better?"

Yuri: "Y-yes I do. Thank you." He smiles to her and just as he was about to pull away Yuri pulled him into her to give him a kiss on the lips. He was surprised for a bit, but he didn't pull away from her. Instead he kissed her back.

MC: (This is so nostalgic. This feeling in my heart. So warm and so gentle. I can't get enough of it." He places his hand on her cheek as they both continue to make out. The both of them kept kissing each other for what felt like an eternity before breaking apart to catch their breaths.

Yuri: "S-sorry. I didn't men to surprise you like that."

MC: "It's ok we're lovers right? Plus it seems to me you're becoming bolder now."

Yuri: "B-bolder, n-no it's just …" He smiles to her and it helped calm her down. "Th-thank you, but only because you gave me courage to do so. I'm glad you're here for me." She snuggles up to him resting her head on his shoulder.

MC: "I feel that same way." (I promise to protect you all. No matter what's thrown at me. I just hope I could figure things out before anything bad happens. I have a bad feeling about all this.) He rest his head on top of hers as time flows by.

Yuri: "Guess it's time for me to head home? I had a great time with you. Thank you for changing my bandages."

MC: "You're welcome. See you tomorrow." He walks her to the door and gave her a kiss goodbye. "Be safe."

Yuri: "To you as well." She leaves for home.

MC: *Sigh* "Talk about being lonely. With everyone else gone. It seems so empty. Empty?" He looks around the living room. "That's right. Mom's never here. I really am alone." He heads upstairs to his room and lays on his bed. (Ga! My body still stings a bit. Maybe I should have let Yuri help with the cooking. Well at least we cleaned to together, so it's not so bad." He turns his body to face the ceiling above. "Mission, mission. What was that dream all about? The more I think about it, the more I question myself. This body f mine. It feels so weird, but why am I feeling this way about my own body?"

He gets up and goes through his lower drawer. "What are these book?" He stares at both covers of _The Portrait of Markov_. He takes one of the copies and opens to a random page. He wasn't sure why he wanted to look through them again, but he felt he must. He skimmed through some of the pages and saw nothing unusual. That is until he read a bit further. "What!? No that can't be?" He continues to go through the pages and then looks through the other copy. "No way? How? How!?" He drops the book on the floor, processing what he just saw. "... How? … How can our names be in the books? That's not possible. I know the last time I read with Yuri, the pages, the sentences, everything was different? Different names. Different characters? Characters?"

(Wait … the Main Character in the story. Similar to Yuri, similar to us. The side characters. Similar to us? No that can't be?)

"_I remember my mission. Our goal._"

"Oh my God." He starts breathing heavily as he continues to think about what he just witnessed. "Gaaa!" The sharp pain in his head take place once more. The pain so intense that he fell to the floor and blacked out. While he remains silent on the floor, he starts dreaming again. In the shadows, he heard screaming. When he got up, he saw mountains of bodies on the floor around him with the pool of blood leaking through it. "Oh my God." He fights the urge to puke.

?: "As Ultimate's it is our mission to make mankind reveal their true identity. This world will be reborn when the hypercritical humans are eradicated, even if it causes this world to set on fire."

After hearing this, MC once again hears more screaming. He quickly gains his footing and ran. He ran far away from it all, but to his horror, the screams got worst. As he continues to run, he saw shadows of people committing acts of violence. He saw one chopping someone up into pieces, he witnessed one stabbing a man, and another shooting at a crowd. When he finally ran past them all. He once again saw the horrors again.

Yuri: "Do you accept my confession?" Her eyes twiching.

**Yes** or **No**

dnfewip**Love**vnsmavmvd**Me**omkfllcsalcnkdoergytuvndca. Her voice distorted.

Natsuki: "Don't spend time with her. Play with me. Play with me!" Her neck snaps.

fjvbscvnvs**Play**ewogjreobernb**with**jgvovvmnklu**Me! **Her voice deep and static.

Sayori: "The rain clouds. My heart. My heart! It hurts!" He body goes limb.

nvdjsanhvslapwirhqqncv**An**fjivnbmdDKLMNV**Exception**VNACcv**Has**kgvopmvMBKGM**Occured**. Her voice of a robot.

Monika: "I did it all for you! You're horrible!"

dvnvvkfd**Just**mdkvnKNDDv**Monika**vggqwiun.

MC: "No … No … Noooooooooooo! Stooooooooop it!"

cmvkamcvkfaskvn**Ultimate**mvfkvnbbav**Despair's**cndkanslfva

?: "Like I said before. You can't save anyone. This is something you caused." The voice of a woman laughing at him demonically.

MC: "Noooooooooo!" He sat back up, forced to wake up from his nightmare. That Despair. He breathed heavily with his body drenched in sweat and looked over to his phone for the time. Five am. Without any hesitation he immediately grabbed his phone and called Sayori, but no response. He tried calling Natsuki, but nothing at all. He kept calling hoping they would respond at least for a moment, but to no avail. He tried calling Monika and Yuri, but just like Sayori and Natsuki, no response.

He was aware that maybe he was just being paranoid, but he knew something was wrong. He left his house and rushed to Sayori's. By the time he got there, he banged on the front door as loud as he could. Without realizing that he opened the door. He saw that the front door was unlocked. Without question, he ran up the stairs yelling for Sayori and Natsuki. He knocked on Sayori's door, but no answer. Without waiting for her to answer he violently opened the door and saw Sayori hanging herself.

"Sayori!" To his luck she was still alive, but slowly dying a painful way. He notices she had blood on her fingers. Most likely her struggling to get freed. He quickly grabbed the nearest chair and sharp object to get her down. He used the chair to give himself a boost ignoring that it had wheels and used the sharp object he found to cut the rope. When she was set free they both fell off the chair with MC taking all the impact with Sayori on top of him. She coughed uncontrollably, catching her breath as MC help pushed her off of him.

"What the hell!? What were you thinking!" She continues to cough, still trying to catch her breath. While she tries to breath normally, MC took the rest of the rope still around her neck off of her. Now having rope burn.

Sayori: "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me? I just had a really bad dream and next thing I know, I'm hanging myself."

MC: "Where did you get this rope from? I thought I took it away from you?"

Sayori : "I don't know. I just woke up and there it was in my hand. I honestly don't know where or when I got it." She tries to wipe away all the tears she having, but more tears build up.

MC: "Where's Natsuki?"

Sayori: "I don't know? She was sleeping with me, but now she's gone."

MC: "I need to find her. You better not do that again."

Sayori: "I'm sorry." She continues to cry as MC heads towards her door, but before leaving.

MC: "I'll be back for you. Don't do anything crazy or else I'll be the one with rain clouds." He says before rushing off. After leaving her room, MC ran around the house to find where Natsuki could be. When he looked through all the rooms, there was no sign of her anywhere. He then ran outside yelling her name. With nowhere to go he wasn't sure where she could've gone to, but then it hit him. "Damnit! Natsuki!" He looked all around Sayori's yard, but still no sign of her. "Damnit, Where could she be? Damnit. Damnit!"

?: "She's at her house."

MC: "Huh!?" He looks around his area. "Who the hell said that? Her house?" He clenches his hands and quickly runs to Natsuki's old house. Without making any stops or him running out of breath. He ran all the way to her place not caring about the cramps he's feeling or the wounds from his fight with her dad reopening. When he finally made it to her old area, he saw a short figure standing in front of a building. "Natsuki!" She looks to his direction. "Why are you here at this time of day?" He says out of breath.

Natsuki: "I should be asking you the same thing?"

MC: "You had me worried." He says as he tries to catch his breath.

Natsuki: "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you and Sayori. I just needed to go for a walk. After the nightmare I had last night. I needed time for myself. I don't know what compelled me into coming here after everything I went through."

MC: (Nightmare? No it can't be?)

Natsuki: "Guess I'll be heading back?"

MC: "Oh my God!"

Natsuki: "What? What's wrong?"

MC: "I need to check on Yuri and Monika! I have a bad feeling something bad is about to happen to them." He starts running again.

Natsuki: "Wait, what do you mean by bad!?"

MC: "I'll explain later, just watch over Sayori for me!" As he runs through town, he tries his best calling Yuri and Monika by phone, but neither of them answered. Without any answers, he wasn't sure where the both of them lived, but he had to find them before something terrible happens to them. He continues running around town calling them both, but still no answer. "Damnit! Where could they be?"

?: "Head to the school. Quickly."

MC: "What?" He looks behind himself, but saw no one. "Who goes there?" No one in sight. (Who said that? The school? Don't know who said that, but I'll trust it for now.) Without any hesitation, he did what he was told and ran to school. By the time he reached there, he notices the front gate was opened, but there was no sign of anyone around. Ignoring it, he ran all over the hallways to check every single classroom. He tried calling the teacher's for help, but there was nobody around to help. "The one time I wanted a teacher to be here and they don't show up. Wait the club room of course!" He quickly runs up the stairs to the club and quickly opens the door. "Yuri, Monika?" There was no one. "Damnit! Where are you two!?"

?: "Go to the roof."

MC: "Huh? Who's there!?" No response. "Roof? The last place I didn't check. Should I trust that voice any further than I should? There's no room for doubt. I need to find them both quickly." He quickly left the classroom and ran up the stairs to the door that would lead to the roof of the school. "Yuri!?"

Yuri: "Michael? I didn't except you to be here so early." She doesn't turn to face him.

MC: "Why are you here all alone?"

Yuri: "I just wanted to see the school. Just one more time."

MC: "What do you mean by one more time?" His heart starts to race.

Yuri: "To end it all. The suffering we are all forced to go through." She turns to him with a dead look in her eyes and a knife in hand. "If I end my life here, then we don't have to suffer anymore. It's my fault for bringing those cursed books here. I'll be able to save everyone with the cost of my blood."

MC: "Yuri don't. It's not your fault."

Yuri: "Thank you for being my first boyfriend. I never knew how much fun I had with you. It was nice to be loved by someone I care about." She gives him a big smile, but to MC, all he could see was Despair. "I … love you … Michael." She gets ready to plunge the knife into her chest.

MC: "No!"

He rushes up to her and tackles her, pushing her down to the floor. Yuri drops the knife and the both of them struggled to grab the knife from each other. Yuri almost got the knife, but MC slapped her hand and used his fingers to push it further away causing him to cut his fingers. Yuri soon got back up and attempted to jump off the building, but MC grabbed her by the waist and slammed her on the floor. She kicks him on the face and immediately got back up to grab the knife. Just as she was about to stab herself. MC quickly got to his feet and grabbed the knife by the edges, pulling the knife away from her. "AAAhhhhh!"

Yuri: "Michael, what are doing!? Don't stop me! Just let me die for our sake!"

MC: "No! I refuse to let any of you die. I won't let those nightmares come true!" He tries his hardest to pull the knife, despite the pain coursing through his body. He refused to let go, even with the amount of blood he's losing. With him holding onto the knife tightly, he grabs onto Yuri with his other arm and gives her a tight embrace.

Yuri: "Michael?"

MC: "Please don't do this. If you die then I'll suffer even more than you think. Don't be selfish. That's not who you are." Tears start to build in his eyes.

Yuri: "Michael …" (This is … the first time I ever saw him this way.) "What have I done?" She starts shedding tears of her own. "I'm sorry." She let it all out with him still holding on to her.

Michael: "It's alright Yuri. Just tell what happened?" She continues to cry, but mustered the strength to speak.

Yuri: "Michael I …" *Sniff* "… I can't take it anymore. The nightmares I've had. I can't take it anymore. They're too real for me to handle."

MC: "Is that all?"

Yuri: "No" *Sniff* "I harmed you. I made you cry. I showed you the worst of me." *Sniff* "Please just let me end it here. Let me end the suffering." She starts crying even more.

MC: "No I refuse to let you end it here. I know how you feel. No matter how awful those nightmares are to me. I refuse to give up on all of you. Everything will be ok cause I'm here for all of you. Please … just let go of the knife." She does what he asked and lets go of the knife allowing him to throw it away from them.

Yuri: "I'm sorry Michael. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain." She looks at the puddle of blood coming from his right hand.

MC: "Everything … will be ok." He smiles before falling to the ground.

Yuri: "No ... No! Michael!"

Before he was knocked out completely he saw glimpses of his surroundings and what is going on around himself. He saw Yuri crying as the paramedics arrived. He shuts his eyes only to open them up as he is being taken to the ambulance truck, but before he could close his eyes again. He saw someone as the paramedics load him up. He saw a woman smiling at what she's seeing. It was unknown to MC who is could be, but at the same time he knew who it was. After seeing that, everything fades to black. Soon enough there was light.

MC: "Hmm? Where am I?"

Dr. Feelgood: "Well, well ,well looks who's back here again. Kids these days sure do like visiting the hospital." MC looks around his surroundings.

MC: "The hospital? Aw man my body feels numb. Ow my hand." He looks at his right hand all bandaged up.

Dr. Feelgood: "I'm surprised you woke up so soon. Most people would stay unconscious for days after losing so much blood, but you got up the same day you were brought in under a few hours. You got my respects Mr. Conner."

MC: "Blood loss? Oh that's right I stopped Yuri from killing herself."

He looked at the clock to see what time it is and saw that school has already ended if he was still attending. "I must've been out for a long time." With no hesitation he got up.

Dr. Feelgood: "Hold it mister. You're in no condition to walk on your own." To his surprise MC stood up on his own two feet without collapsing.

MC: "Can't rest. Gotta … see if … Monika … is safe."

Dr. Feelgood: "You sure got a lot of stamina kid, but you should really stay in bed?"

MC: "I need to know. I need to know if my friends are ok? I can't relax until I know for sure."

Dr. Feelgood: "Well if it will put your mind at ease I'll go get them. They've been waiting at the lobby for hours until you wake up."

He leaves the room to go get the girls. Soon enough all four of them arrived. When they saw MC on his bed. They all shared the same look of concern.

Monika: "My God."

MC: "Is everyone okay? I'm starting to feel paranoid now." He smiles at them.

Sayori: "MC, I'm so glad you're still alive!" She says while trying to hold back her tears.

Dr. Feelgood: "I'll leave you all be." He says before leaving.

MC: "I'm glad you're all safe."

Natsuki: "We're more worried about you."

MC: "Don't be."

Natsuki: "And why shouldn't we be!? You jerk!"

Monika: "Natsuki" She says while trying to calm her down. "Michael, they all told me what's going on."

MC: "So does this mean I can't get hurt this time?"

Monika: "Yes, now rest. I was just giving Yuri a lecture." She turns to Yuri while MC rest his head on his pillow. "Now Yuri for as smart as you are. The decision you made was the stupidest thing you could ever come up with."

Yuri: "I know. I'm sorry everyone for cause so much trouble."

Monika: "Michael can I ask you something personal?"

MC: "Yeah sure." He sits up.

Monika: "Are you really Michael?"

MC: "What? Of course I am. What kind of question is that?"

Monika: "Let me look at your eyes." She grabs his face and looked very carefully into his eyes. She looked at his eyes the same way she did before. Trying to look through him, behind his eyes, but saw nothing. "Sorry I just wanted to make sure."

Sayori: "Monika, that's pretty rude of you to do that to MC?"

Natsuki: "What do you mean by that question?"

Monika: "During my nightmares I remembered seeing Michael in them, but he didn't go by Michael. As a matter a fact, he went by multiple names. That's why I asked him."

Sayori: "So you don't trust MC! How could you. He's our friend. He went through all this pain and suffering to save us and now you don't trust him?"

MC: "Sayori"

Sayori: "You're an awful person for assuming MC is a bad guy."

MC: "Sayori!" He yells, but she tries to say something. Only to be cut off by him. "She has the right to not trust me."

Sayori: "But!"

MC: "I don't even know if I can trust myself either, but that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I protect you four." He looks at Monika straight into the eyes. "If you don't trust me that's fine, but I will continue what must be done. No matter the cost."

Monika: "… Sorry for doubting you. I just wanted to know if I can trust you."

MC: "Monika?"

Natsuki: "Hey so what's going on here anyways? We all just discussed about having similar nightmares, but what does this all mean?"

Yuri: "I agree, it's way too convenient that all five of us are having the same nightmare."

Monika: "I honestly don't know? I know they're just dreams, but they feel way too real to be anything else."

Sayori: "Just thinking about it scares me. Are we all going insane?"

Monika: "Maybe?"

MC: "There is something else that's been bugging me for a long time now."

Monika: "What is it?"

MC: "In my dreams, sometimes I would hear a voice of a woman. At first I didn't know who it was, but after all this I'm starting to know who it could be? I think?"

Monika: "Who is it?"

Natsuki: "Tells us Michael."

Yuri: "Who could it be."

MC: (With everything I saw. With some questions being answered a dozen more appears. Do I know this woman? That woman I saw before I knocked out? Could it be, but how? How do I know this name?) All four girls waited for him to say something. He tried to work up the courage to say it, but couldn't. He struggled for a bit, until he was able to share what he's been thinking.

"… Do any of you know who … Libitina is?"

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

**Updated**

Chapter 15: Let us help you

MC: "Who is Libitina?" All four girls quiver in fear just hearing the name.

Monika: "I honestly don't know who this person is?"

Sayori: "I don't know why, but just hearing her name gives me the shivers?"

Natsuki: "I don't know who she is either, but I'm with Sayori."

Yuri: "That name? It sounds familiar to me?" Everyone looks at her. "I have the strongest feeling that I have interacted with her once before, but I don't remember?" She holds onto her head. "Just thinking about it gives me a headache."

Natsuki: "Take it easy Yuri." She gets close placing her hand on Yuri's shoulder.

Monika: "Well until we figure it out. I think it would be best if we all stick together." Everyone nods in agreement. "Okay everyone since we don't have school tomorrow I suggest we all have a huge sleepover at my house tonight."

Sayori: "Really? Hurray!"

Yuri: "Well I suppose it would be nice to spend time with everyone."

Natsuki: "We could all keep each other company until those nightmares go away."

All Four Girls: "Yeah!" They all look at MC.

Monika: "Michael, would you like to join us? We would love it if you would."

MC: "What me? Are you sure?"

Monika: "Yes now come on and join us. We have cookies."

MC: "You are aware I'm a guy right? Wouldn't it be better if I stay out of this?"

Monika: "I am aware you are a boy, but I am also aware that you can protect us. So come on and join us."

MC: "Are you really sure I could really come over? I mean I'm still recovering from my wounds and loss of blood."

As soon as he said that.

Dr. Feelgood: "Good news Mr. Conner. You're free to leave the hospital." MC sighs after he said that.

MC: "Right? Well I'm not sure yet."

Sayori: "Come on MC pleeeeeaase?" All four girls give him the puppy dog eyes.

MC: "… F-fine, I'll go." He says nervously.

Monika: "Awesome! Now that, that's settled we can all keep a close eye on each other."

Everyone Else: "Yeah!"

Monika: "Speaking of which? Girls is there something you all want to share with Michael?"

Sayori/Natsuki/Yuri: "Yes we do!" Sayori goes first.

Sayori: "Here MC, this is my poem. I wrote it for you a couple of days ago. I tried to give it to you, but due to what occurred I never had the chance to."

MC: "Thanks Sayori." He takes the poem and reads it. When he finished reading it he gave Sayori a hug.

MC: "Thanks, I appreciate it." Sayori hugs him back and let the others spend time with him. Natsuki went up to him while Yuri, Sayori and Monika have a conversation.

Natsuki: "Ready to continue the next chapter of _Parfait Girls_?"

MC: "You know it." She grabs the nearest chair and sat close to him while he remains in bed. Natsuki opens to the next chapter they left off last time and read two chapters of it. When they finished, they had a discussion to what they thought about it. Just as She was about to accidently spoil the plot, her stomach rumbled. "Sounds like natures calling?" He smirks.

Natsuki: "Shut up! I'll be back. Do whatever you like now." She rushes off to the restroom, but not before letting Yuri know it's her turn.

He puts away the Manga Natsuki left on top of the chair she sat on. He looks up to see Yuri walking up to him and saw Sayori and Monika talking. While Yuri walks towards him a thought popped out of his head.

MC: (I hope Sayori didn't tell her something embarrassing?) "Hey Yuri." Her face turns bright red. "?"

Yuri: "H-h-hello d-d-dear."

MC: (I knew it. She did tell you something embarrassing. How do I respond to that?) "Yyyyeess dear?"

Yuri: "W-would you l-like tea or maybe c-continue reading together or …"

MC: "Let's just read for now tea can wait."

Yuri: "Okay! Th-thank you." She whispers that last part.

MC: (We're in a Hospital. Why would they have a tea set? Why ask that?) While Yuri sighs in relief. MC looks to Sayori from across the room. She gave him a disappointed look as if she tried to help them get closer. He looked away from her and face palms. In the meantime Yuri took another nearby seat and sat from the other side where Natsuki was sitting. She opens up to the last chapter of _Berserk_. "Looks to me you read this far ahead?"

Yuri: "Yes, sorry for reading a couple of pages without you. I couldn't stop reading it or admiring the art."

MC: "It's ok, I already read this before, so I already know what happened."

He gets closer to her as they read, but notices Monika giving him a suggestion without saying a word with Sayori by her side. She tries to get him to put his arm around Yuri, but he was starting to get embarrassed at the thought of doing it. Not only that, but because he promised Yuri not to do anything in front of the others about their relationship. He knew they were only trying to help as Sayori puts her arm around Monika, telling him to just do it. In the end he did what they were telling him and put his right arm around Yuri.

Yuri was clearly getting embarrassed when she notices what was going on, but instead of saying anything she put her left hand on top of his hand while she still held the Manga on her right with MC holding it with his left. He then looked back up and saw Sayori and Monika giving him the thumbs up with his face turning red. After reading the last chapter, MC and Yuri started discussing about the story. While they talked he tried his best not to accidently spoil anything for her. Similar to how she would think over what to say, so she wouldn't accidently spoil the story.

Yuri: "Michael, there's something I need to talk to you about."

MC: "What is it?"

Yuri: "I remembered what happened during the Festival and what you did to me as well."

MC: "You remember that? Sorry for smacking you with the book." He places his left hand on his neck.

Yuri: "No, no, it's okay. If you didn't do that, then I would've not be here right now. As for the books I have no memory of where I got them from? Sorry."

MC: "It's alright, don't worry about it." (Perhaps it's for the best?) "It's better not to read those books anymore."

Yuri: "Understood. Well we finished reading the first volume. Why don't I bring Monika over? I believe she wants to show you something?"

MC: "Are you ok with this?"

Yuri: "Yes, we can spend time together later."

MC: "Thanks Yuri." She gets up off her seat and lets Monika know that it's her turn. After telling her, Monika walks up to him. "Hey Monika, what's up?"

Monika: "Hey Michael. I got a poem for you to read."

MC: "Really for me? You shouldn't have?" He takes it and reads the poem she gave him and soon after he read it he could tell by the words that she's been thinking about him and all his efforts he put into the club. "Thank you Monika."

Monika: "I've been wanting to give you that after the Festival, but you know recent events and all. I used the pen you gave me."

MC: "Really? Well I'm glad that you're making use out of it." He gives her a warm smile that made her blush slightly.

Monika: "Michael …"

MC: "What's wrong?"

Monika: "About earlier … I'm sorry for doubting you."

MC: "Water under the bridge. Thanks for the poem. I'm glad you're using the pen I gave you." Monika smiles warmly from his words.

Monika: "Okay everyone it's time for us to head home and don't forget. Sleep over at my place. I'll text you all my address, so go home and pack whatever you need." Everyone cheered and got ready to leave. However, just before Monika left with everyone else gone. She turns to MC with a look of concern.

MC: "What's wrong?" She gets close to his ear so no one could hear.

Monika: "Be careful … I feel Libitina is closer than we think?" After hearing that, his body shook. "Watch out for her." After giving him a warning she left.

MC: (She's closer than we thought? Where could she be then? Wait that smile I saw before passing out. That woman. Could it have been? There's no doubt about it, but all I saw was her smile. Nothing else, so her identity is still a mystery.)

?: "Watch out for her."

MC: (That voice, is that who he was referring to?) Hearing that she's close left a huge spine tingle coursing through his body. With him lost in thought he was able to snap out of it and notices the doctor was waiting for his response.

Dr. Feelgood: "Are you feeling okay Mr. Conner?"

MC: "Huh? Yeah just lost in thought?"

Dr. Feelgood: "Well anyways you're free to leave when you're ready."

MC: "Really? Alright then." He gets off his bed.

Dr. Feelgood: "Try not to be back here again so soon."

MC: "I'll try my best."

Dr. Feelgood: "It's going to take more than trying when facing the truth."

MC: "Huh?"

Dr. Feelgood: "It's nothing go on ahead. You don't want to be late for your sleepover."

MC: "Right, thanks for your help." He grabs his old clothes and heads out despite it having dry blood stains on it. During his way home he notices something about himself. (He was right about me. Despite the loss of blood, I'm doing fine? Well in fact. Well it makes it easier for me to walk home, but for me stand. Can't shake the feeling that I've been through worst.)

After a long walk home. MC finally made it home and started packing his stuff. When he finished he decided to take a quick shower before going. Just to freshen up a little. He had some difficulties with his bandages, but managed to find ways around that. Soon after he put on his casual clothes. Again he had nothing, but black clothes and blue jeans. At this point in time he stopped complaining and just put them on. He grabbed his stuff and headed out.

While he walks to Monika's house he debates whether to burn the books or just hide them away from people. Just the thought of them terrifies him. He knew that there has to be more to them, but what? He ignored it and kept on walking until he got a text from Monika letting him know that the others had arrived. He then texts her back that he's on his way.

While he passes by the houses he started thinking to himself about the things that has been bothering him for a long time. Like why did he stop seeing Sayori? Why is he good at baking despite him never baking before? How is he able to say things that help comfort the girls like he already knows how they feel? However, the most important question he has for himself is … Why can't he remember much of his past? These thoughts continue to bother him and just thinking about it gave him a headache.

Eventually he made it to Monika's neighborhood. Now the problem is finding her house. All these houses look similar with minor differences. They were all big houses that they made his house look like an apartment. He paid close attention to the address numbers so he doesn't mistake them for hers. Soon enough he found it. He doubled check his phone to see if this is the right place and when he figured it was, he opened up the front gate and rang the front doorbell.

Monika: "Coming!" She answers the door. "Hello Michael could you wait here for a moment? I'll call you when we're ready. K thanks." MC stood there dumbfounded.

MC: (Wonder why she wants me to wait out here?)

Monika: "Okay you can come in! The doors unlocked!"

MC: (Why didn't you just let me in, in the first place?) He opens the door.

All Four Girls: "Surprise Michael!"

MC: "What's all this?"

Monika: "We wanted to show you how much we appreciate all your efforts for us. So we all decided to do this for you."

MC: "You didn't have to do this for me."

Sayori: "But we chose to. You're injured and your hand is heavily bandaged."

MC: "You girls."

Monika: "Just sit tight and relax on the couch while we get dinner started."

MC: "But …"

Sayori: "Go over there and relax! Here's the remote."

MC: "Uh? Thank you." He does what they told him. "Listen, all of you. I'm grateful that you're all thinking about me."

Natsuki: "It's no big deal? It's the least we could do since you put yourself through hell and back for our sake."

Yuri: "Now sit tight and rest. We'll get dinner ready."

All four girls went to the kitchen to start dinner. During those long hours of cooking, one of them would take turns checking on up MC to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless again as he watches Tv. When they finished Sayori called out to him to let him know that dinner is ready. With a great aroma in the air MC's stomach growled embarrassing him a little. Monika let everyone know that there are plenty of food for seconds and they all dug in. MC sat in the middle of this long table. Sayori sat next to MC's right and Yuri on his left followed by Natsuki. As for Monika she sat across from him.

At first it was kind of difficult for him to eat with his left hand, that it bugged Sayori to want to help feed him. She asked if he would like to be spoon fed, but he declined her offer and quickly adapted to eating with his left hand. After dinner was over all four girls cleaned up. MC offered to help, but Sayori pulled him out of the kitchen and force him to sit on the couch again.

When they finished they all went to the living room to watch TV until it was midnight. Monika gave everyone a quick tour around the upper floor of her house and showed everyone their rooms. Earlier she told them where the bathrooms were. In case anyone was wondering? When showing everyone their assigned rooms they all noticed that their assigned room are right near Monika's own room. If there were any problems one of them could immediately answer to each other. After showing everyone's room, MC asked a question that's been bugging him all night.

MC: "Where are your parents? Wouldn't they be upset if they found us here? Most likely me in their home?"

Monika: "My parents are off at a business trip and won't be back until next week from now. Speaking of which I got to set some ground rules first. Rule one, no romantic relationship. Mainly Michael and Yuri, so no inappropriate touching, wink, wink. Good night everyone."

MC: "Wait that's it!?" Everyone went to their rooms leaving MC all alone in the hallway. (No one else is going to question it? Just me?)

He enters his room and looks all around it. Just by looking at it, it was huge, bigger than his room. He looks at the bed seeing a towel for him. He then goes through his personal bathroom, just like his at home and just like this room its bigger.

After exploring his room he takes off his cloths so he could put on his PJ's. He took out a pair of sweats and a tank top from his backpack. While he was changing he notices a full length mirror. He went ahead to look at it after he put on his pants, but not his tank top just yet. He looked at his reflection of his injured body. Looking at all the cuts and bruises he had, it made him wonder if he made the right choice of helping them and started to think if all this pain is worth it?

He slapped himself for thinking it and tells himself that it is worth it just to keep them safe and happy. He remembered what he told them about him willing to give up his happiness for theirs. Even when they don't want him to do that, he is willing to carry all of their burdens and sadness for them. Even he wasn't sure why he would. Most people would only care for themselves and leave others behind, but he couldn't. He asks himself if he's even normal as he clenches his right hand, despite it being his injured hand. He soon hears a knock on his door and answers it.

Yuri: "H-hello Michael."

MC: "Yuri? What are you doing here? I don't think Monika is going to be happy about this?" He says as he stares at Yuri's purple and black pj's.

Yuri: "She said we can't do anything romantic or inappropriate, but never said anything about talking."

MC: "Oh smart."

Yuri: "Uh Michael could you please … put a shirt on?" She starts turning red and looks away from his body despite her already seeing him shirtless before.

MC: "Oh sorry. I was about to change my bandages."

Yuri: "May I help you with that? I believe it would be easier if someone were to assist you?" She says as she closes the door behind her.

MC: "I would really appreciate it." He gives her the roll and she starts wrapping it on his wounds. "Say Yuri should I help change the bandages for your arms?"

Yuri: "Ah no, it's quite alright for now." She continues wrapping his wounds. A few moments had passed with silence until. "Michael, how are you this strong?"

MC: "What?"

Yuri: "I mean how are you strong will? How are you able to endure all this?"

MC: "Don't know, but every day I feel like I'm more of a screw up than …"

Yuri: "No! You aren't. I don't want you to think that way, cause I don't think you are and I'm sure the others will agree."

MC: "Guess you're right."

Yuri: "Well now, I've finished your upper body so now I will be doing your hand now."

MC: "You don't have to do this. I can do it myself."

Yuri: "No allow me please. I'm the cause of your injury. Please let me heal you." Without saying a word he gave her his injured hand and let her care for it. "Finished"

MC: "Thanks it's starting to feel better now."

Yuri: "I should be heading back to my room." Just as she was about to get up. MC grabs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

MC: "Sorry, I just wanted to …" Before finishing his sentence, Yuri pressed her lips to his and the both of them held each other passionately. Despite the first rule Monika gave them, they didn't care about breaking rules. The both of them were deeply in love and continued to share their kiss, but something about it felt so odd and yet so right. (There's this feeling again? This feeling is so nostalgic? Why, why is it that way? It doesn't matter. I'm with her now. I'm with my lover.)

As he continues to hold Yuri tighter images started to flash before him. He saw images of a boy and girl together in bed holding each other's hand as they continue to make love. He didn't see much, but he could almost smell the sweet scent. The same scent as his lover. strands of purple hair flowing outwards. when he saw that, he held Yuri tighter and she does the same. (This woman. This person. She is my one and only. My lover.) After a long time of kissing, they finally broke apart and breathed heavily.

Yuri: "S-sorry, I just wanted to …"

MC: "I know. I love you."

Yuri: "Michael?" She smiles to him sweetly. "I love you too." They both give each other a hug before she started walking to the door.

MC: "Good night."

Yuri: "To you as well." She smiles before leaving.

At long last, he felt at ease. Interacting with Yuri and the others really helped him relax. Despite everything going up and down. He felt he could finally rest. With him wrapped up he went to sleep. When he entered the dark realm again, he didn't see the same nightmares. Instead he saw something else. He walked through the shadows and saw a new image forming in front of him. He saw bodies of people falling from the sky. He was horrified at seeing that and as he looks up he saw where all the bodies are coming from. Buildings started to take shape as people jump off the roofs.

MC froze at the sight of all these people jumping to their demise and yet, he felt something on his face. He droplets of blood, but what really scared him was the smile forming on his face. He forced himself to frown and ran as far as he can from the nightmare taking form. As he runs passed the dead bodies, he tripped over one of them and freaked out at the sight of one body grabbing his leg.

?: "Why!? Why are you doing this!? Why!?" With the constant scream of others, MC kicked off the body and got back up to run. Only to face new dream. He saw sixteen pair of glowing red eyes staring at him.

MC: "What are you looking at!? Who are you!?"

?: "It's time to face her."

MC: "Huh?" He looks around to see know one. (That voice? It sounds way to familiar?)

?: "I will not run, I will not falter. Don't expect me to be a dog and lie down, ready to die. I will fight you."

MC: "Those words? No It can't be?"

?: "It's time. It's time for the final level. It's time to face Despair. Head to school as soon as you can. You will need to know what's going on. This is it the final showdown. You're the only one to face it. To face her."

After hearing those mystery voices once again, MC immediately woke up without his alarm going off. He looked at the time on his phone. 6:00am.

MC: (Those dreams. What does it all mean? My head.) He looks to his injured hand. (Those voices again, those nightmares. This can't be true. None of this is real and yet … It's time to face the truth. No more hesitation. It's time to know the truth of all this.) He got his bed and decided to shower. While he showers he thinks to himself. (If I'm going to investigate. I need to know where to start. The problem is where do I start?)

?: "Head to school."

MC: (That voice told me to head to school. I should start my search there, but can I trust that voice? Then again it was the same voice that gave me those warnings, not to mention it did help me find where Natsuki and Yuri were. Perhaps I can trust him.) After turning off the water and drying himself off, he put on his usual attire. Black collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up neatly, a white t-shirt underneath it, and dark blue jeans. After preparing himself, he left his room all cleaned up.

(Seems like the girls are still asleep? It's a shame that I won't be able to cook them breakfast as I originally planned, but this is more important. Sorry girls, but I have to do this. For your sake.) He quietly walks down the hallways down the stairs passed the living room to the front door. When he reached the front door and passed the gates, he quickly makes his way to school.

On his way to school he wondered if it would open to begin with since there is no school today. By the time he got there the gate was already open just like yesterday and just like yesterday there was no one on sight. Before setting foot on school grounds, he hesitated for a bit. Fear started to consume him as he stares at the building. Images of the people jumping off flashed before him. However, it wasn't enough to stop him as he enters the building. As he walks through the hallways he saw no one else in the building. Not a single person to be seen.

When he got to the third floor, he notices a flash of light blinking through a small opening of one of the classrooms. (I don't like the look of this. Flashing lights when no one is around. Seems like a scene from a horror movie.) He walks to the classroom and takes a peek, only to see no one was in here. (Should've known no one would be here.) He looks around the empty room and sees the Tv was on. (Who would leave the Tv on here of all places?)

He walks up to it and sees that there was no video playing, just static. (Seriously? Couldn't take the time to turn it off?) Just as he was about to turn it off, he froze as he heard a familiar voice talking to him.

?: "Can you hear me?" MC looks around to see if there was someone around, but saw no one. "Can you hear me yet? Can you see me? No?" MC looks back to the Tv and saw the static is gone, but showed a silhouette of a person. Most likely a man. "Can you hear me now at least?"

MC: (That voice? The same as in my dreams.) "Y-yeah I can hear you."

?: "Hello?"

MC: (Guess he can't hear me?) He say sarcastically. (Hmm that voice it sounds familiar?)

?: "I'm going to assume you can. It's difficult now than ever before."

MC: (What's difficult? What is he talking about?)

?: "Listen sorry for putting you through all this. It's my fault for not checking the systems properly."

MC: "Systems? What are you talking about systems?"

?: "I want you to know the truth, but I have a bad feeling that she will interfere?"

MC: "Libitina!? Why would she interfere?"

?: "Don't worry, I left behind some clues for you to know the truth of this world. I doubt she would interfere with those, but there's also a chance she might leave behind her clues as well to throw you and the others off. However there is one thing I want you to know right now. Everything that you and the girls had to go through. I was force to watch."

MC: "What? Force to watch? Watch what? What did you see?"

?: "You can't let her win. If she wins it's all over. Michael, if you're watching this. You're the only one that can face her, just like before."

MC: "Before? I faced her before, when?"

?: "Her plan … is … to … got to …. know … the truth … of what … I left clues everywhere. Look for them … at places … you've been before … I'm sorry for everything."

MC: "Wait!" The Tv goes static again. (Libitina, just who are you? That man, the way he sounded? It sounds like he's on our side, but why does he sound so familiar? What's going on? None of this makes sense. No matter, I may not know what's going on here, but my heart is telling me to trust him.)

Monika: "Michael! Are you here!?"

MC: "Monika? Yeah I'm over here!"

Monika: "There you are. Why did you leave all by yourself?"

MC: "I … I just needed to be alone for a bit. Sorry."

Monika: "Don't make us worry. Have you seen anyone around?"

MC: "No, this school was empty when I got here."

Monika: "This is so strange? It feels like everyone just disappeared. The street are empty even for a Friday morning."

MC: "Wait no ones around?"

Monika: "No, not a single person or animal for that matter."

Sayori: "MC! Monika! You need to see this!"

MC: "Sayori?"

Both him and Monika ran out of the classroom down the halls to where Sayori is yelling from. Just as they were about to go downstairs a huge bright light flashed before their eyes. It was so bright that the surrounding area was covered in light.

MC: "W-what's going on!?"

Monika: "Michael!" The light blankets the entire school blinding everyone. Nothing, but silence can be heard. That is until …

?: "Hey, hey! It's about time to wake up. Come on we got work to do."

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

**Updated**

Chapter 16: Truth and Reality

Everything covered in light. The opposite of the darkness we all knew through out. Could the light be a good sign or will it cause more devastation?

?: "Hey, are you awake now?"

? 2: "Are we finally here?"

?: "Yeah, we're here at the hideout. If things go as plan, then we could undo all what he did."

? 2: "Sounds boring the way you say it."

?: "Hey, I tried my hardest to make this work."

? 2: "So is this your Hope?"

?: "I don't know to be honest, but it won't hurt to try?"

? 2: "Very well, but you better not screw this up."

?: "Yeah thanks for putting all your faith in me."

? 2: "Let's get started already. I'm getting bored of talking about this plan of yours."

?: "Fine jeez." A few moments of silence had passed. "Alright then all set up. Got to warn you though, when you enter, you might revert back to your old self again?"

? 2: "That's fine. I could care less, so long as we succeed."

?: "Alright then let's begin."

? 2: "... Just wait a little longer. I'll undo everything they've done. No matter how long it takes. I will save you all. That is my promise."

The light finally fades away and everyone is able to see again.

MC: "What was that light about? Monika are you alright? Monika?"

Monika: "Ow. I'm fine I just tripped." He helps her get back onto her feet. "Thanks, let's hurry to Sayori."

MC: "Right" The two of them continued to go downstairs. On their way down MC and Monika notices something weird going on outside. "What the!?"

Monika: "My God. What happened to the sky?" They both look out of a window and saw that the sky was red with black clouds. "What the? What's going on?"

MC: "I don't know, but we need to gather the others quickly."

Monika: "This is just so unreal."

MC: "Monika! Let's go."

Monika: "B-but …"

MC: "I know it's scary, but we have to get the others. Only we can figure this out together. Come on let's go." He offers his hand to her.

Monika: "You're right. Let's go get the others." She takes his hand and both heads down the stairs and hallways to the front door where Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri are. All three of them looking up at the bloody sky. "Sayori what's going on?"

Sayori: "The sky." She points up. "It's all red now."

Monika: "How?"

Yuri: "We don't know? It just started turning red."

Natsuki: "Aw man it's the end of the world! Gah!" She falls down holding her head.

MC: "Natsuki! Gah!" He does the same and soon after the others too. While they all wallop in pain the speaker turns on as a woman speaks.

?: "My, my, I can't believe you all lasted this long. Oh well that's fine by me. This was starting to get so boring, but for you to change my plans. Just Wow!"

MC: "Shut up and show yourself!" He struggles to get on one knee.

?: "Literature Club members. You are all to report to the school gym immediately. If you do not comply then I will hunt you down and force you to come. That is all." After making the announcement all five of them recovered from their headaches.

Sayori: "Just who was that? It didn't sound like our normal principle?"

Monika: "Could it be?"

MC: "It has to be? Come on girls. Looks like we don't have a choice, but to do as she says."

Natsuki: "But?"

MC: "Do you want to suffer!? If not let's go!"

Natsuki: "Michael?"

Yuri: (I've never seen him act this way.)

MC: "I'll take the lead, so all four of you stay close behind me."

Sayori: "What do you think Monika?"

Monika: "For now it's best to do what she asks. The person calling us isn't giving us much of an option."

Natsuki: "A-are you sure we should really be following her orders?"

Monika: "You heard her right? If we don't go, we could be killed."

Natsuki: "But even so …"

Yuri: "I know how you feel, but we don't have any other choice."

Natsuki: "Damn, I was hoping we do." While she mopes, Monika and MC look to each other.

Monika: "Lead the way."

MC: "Right, just stay close and don't wonder off." All four girls did what he asked and they all went to the school gym. When they arrived the gym was empty as well with no other signs of people around. "Where are you! Show yourself Libitina!" All four girls' eyes widen when he called out her name.

Natsuki: "Michael! Don't call her out!"

MC: "There's no point in hiding anymore. We're doomed to face her eventually. We can't run from her anymore. Don't worry I'm here to protect you all."

Natsuki: (Why is he acting weird all of a sudden?)

?: "How brave of you Michael." Everyone looks to the front of the gymnasium in terror. "That's right everyone, no more hiding from me or you. Libitina is here!" Popping out of nowhere a tall woman the same height as Yuri dressed in ripped up brown clothing white hair and eyes appear before them.

Yuri: "That's Libitina? She's real?"

Monika: "I was hoping she was nothing more but a dream, a myth, but to stand right in front of us like this."

Libitina: "Welcome everyone to the final level. You all made it this far, but you still got to do some investigating if you want to know the whole truth."

Monika: "Investigation?"

Natsuki: "Why do we have to investigate? Can't we just beat you up since there's five against one?"

Libitina: "You could if you can as a matter of fact I would enjoy the direct approach." She says as she appears behind everyone. "But unfortunately for you that would mean you'll never know what's really going on."

Natsuki: "W-what?" All five of them stare at her in shock.

Libitina: "Don't worry, everything will make sense in due time. Until then I suggest you all do what I say and get started with the investigation of the truth about yourselves and your reality."

Monika: "The truth about us? What are you talking about?"

Libitina: "You all have five hours to search for clues. When you're all done or if you ran out of time, you all must gather at the Literature Club room. There we will discuss what you have discovered, but just to warn you. The truth will lead you to Despair. Well I'll be waiting at the club room and just so you know, you can't show up to the club early. You might get severely punished. That is all. Bye!"

As she said her final words the flash of light blinded everyone and when they regain their visions, Libitina was gone. Most likely at the club where she said she'll be.

Sayori: "Hey, so what does she mean about learning the truth about us?"

Yuri: "I don't know, but in order for us to know the truth we have to search around for it."

Natsuki: "But where do we start?"

Monika: "Hmm … I suggest we search wherever we could go. Since every other person is gone, we don't have to worry about who stops us."

Yuri: "But what if she decides to interfere?"

MC: "I doubt she would."

Yuri: "What makes you say that?"

MC: "It's just a hunch, but I have a feeling that she wants us to know and sees no reason to stop us."

Yuri: "I see."

Monika: "Then it's decided, we should all go around town and find some sort of evidence. I don't know what's going on, but we can't fail." She looks at MC.

MC: "I'll go looking around the school first."

Natsuki: "Then I'll stay and help."

Monika: "Then me, Sayori, and Yuri will go out to town. Okay everyone make sure to stay safe and to keep in contact. No poems today, but a new assignment. Find as many clues as you can."

Everyone Else: "Yes Mam!"

**[Investigation Begin]**

With the investigation now taking effect. Everyone went their separate ways. Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri may not know the truth of what's going on, but MC and Monika might know something. What will they find? Will it give them Hope or will it give them Despair? Only time can tell. With MC and Natsuki, they both decide to split up and search around the school. Natsuki searched around the outside and bottom floors of the school while MC looks around the upper parts of the school. The red sky continues to terrify them, but with no time to spare they did their best to ignore it. As MC looks all around the upper floors of the school, he couldn't find any clues.

With nothing to find he quickly and carefully looked through all the classes hoping he would find something. By the time he reached the Anime Club room he found a bizarre looking Manga on one of the desks. The cover had an image of a man with a gun running from what looks like a bunch of corpses of people. MC looked at the title of the Manga_. The Ultimate Despair Siblings and The Great Tragedy_. Reading the cover gave MC a twist in his gut.

He's never heard of this Manga before and wonder if it's new? He wondered why someone would just leave a weird Manga here, but realized that this could be a clue. With no hesitation he opened it and read a couple of pages. The artwork in it was gruesome and gory. Something MC could handle considering he reads _Berserk_. The more he reads the more pain he starts feeling in his head. The story was summarized like this.

_The Ultimate Despair Siblings are a brother and sister team that causes death and despair to others. The police tried their best to track them down and to stop them before they could cause more harm. Unfortunately, most police officers and investigators involve with this case were found dead. It has been reported by one officer who managed to stay alive long enough to tell what he saw before he passed away. _

_He reported that the Siblings have glowing red eyes and are dressed in red and black attires. One of them is seen having a knife or sharp objects while the other is seen caring a gun. That was all the information the officer could say before dying in the police station. _

_Not only did they cause trouble for the police, but they also caused trouble to students of a nearby high school. It was reported that sixteen students, half school council members and the other half being the club room presidents were found dead in the councils room. One student remained alive as she avoided the massacre that would be known as The Student Council Massacre. _

_She reported that she saw the Siblings enter their classroom during a late meeting. She wasn't sure why the councils had a meeting late at night, but she got worried about her older sister and decided to follow her. Next thing she knows she hears screaming. The witness hid herself behind the lockers and peeked through the holes of the locker. She was horrified to see one student kill another student. When the screaming was over, she saw the two Siblings walking out of the school with no signs of blood on them._

_She investigated the hallways and classroom only to throw up at seeing the death of her fellow students. Each student died in a gruesome brutal way. She found her big sister begging for the pain to go away and saw that her big sister was right there bleeding to death. The older sister confessed to her little sister about a dark secret that she doesn't want her to know about before dying. The younger sister ran to get help and told her story of what occurred to the police. It was official that the police must do something about the Siblings, but no luck._

MC: (The Ultimate Despair Siblings? Why does that sound familiar? There's no way that this Manga was just a story. It sounds way to real not to be true. If that's the case then who are they? I need more info before I could tell the others what I think.) He takes the Manga with him to show the others and moved on. Soon after he got a call from Natsuki. "Hello?"

Natsuki: "Michael come down here, I found something that I need to show you. I'm at the cafeteria." She hangs up the phone.

MC: "Wonder what she found?" With no hesitation he quickly did what Natsuki asked and headed downstairs to the cafeteria. By the time he got there he saw her.

Natsuki: "There you are, you might want to read this."

MC: "What is this … a Manga?"

Natsuki: "I thought it was clue since it was in the middle of the school plaza. I tried to read it, but couldn't."

MC: "Why not?"

Natsuki: "Because just look at that cover it's creepy. Hell just looking at it scares me, so please read it for me and tell me what it's about?"

MC: *Sigh* "Very well." He looks at the book and sees why it might be creepy for her to read. She normally reads cutesy Manga, but something like this, no.

The cover of the Manga had the image of sixteen silhouettes of people with glowing red eyes and a bunch of people falling like rain drops. The title of the book said, _The Ultimate Despairs & The Great Massacre_. MC notices that the title is similar to the one he just read earlier. Perhaps they connect to each other? He opens up the Manga and started reading out loud for Natsuki to hear. To summarize it.

_The Ultimate Despairs is a group of people who shed away all signs of humanity. They are also known as a type of cult. Not much is known about them. The only info available is that they are under the control of The Ultimate Despair Siblings who also serve one leader. Identity unknown, but he is known as Father. There is a grand total of sixteen people who are a part of the cult. Each one serves to cause mayhem and bloodshed. Despite them only being a small bunch, they did however convinced others to join. _

_Each member of the original sixteen each had a job during the the event known as The Great Massacre. One would cause diseases, while another would randomly attack people. It is believed that this member would deliver the victims to another member of Ultimate Despair's to convert them into food. Another member holds orgies and to break up relationships between people. It's also been reported that the same one would not partake in the orgy as she is loyal to her Master. Another member would give people hope only to fall to despair and one member would give speeches to the people to take part in The Great Massacre._

_Due to them, riots occurred, and the authority did their best to stop them. It is unknown how many people died, but it is believed that almost half the population is gone. Their identities are still unknown however some organizations are formed to put a stop to them. Soon after The Ultimate Despairs just disappeared. It is unknown what happened to them._

Natsuki: "Wait that's it!? We don't get to know if they rebuild their society?"

MC: "Guess not, but this Manga does somehow connect with the Manga I found upstairs."

Natsuki: "You found something too? Tell me?" MC summarizes the story as best as he can to her. At first, she couldn't believe something like that could exist, but she chose to ignore it and tell MC it's just a story to scare them. "I'm going to look around for some more clues. Hopefully it will be a real clue and not just some dumb story." She leaves the cafeteria with leaving MC alone.

MC: "Natsuki … You have to face the truth sooner or later. However, I do wish this is just a story." He looks at both cover of the Manga's. (Ultimate Despair's … just who are they?)

He heads back upstairs to the roof as that was that last place he didn't check yet. When he got there, he desperately looked around to find something that could help, but to no avail. All he could see was the red sky staring down at him. When he saw nothing else, he went back downstairs. On his way down he decided to look around the bottom floors of the school to double check the areas incase Natsuki didn't see anything. He went to the computer lab and notices one of them is still on. The screen was black, so it made sense that Natsuki didn't see anything. It also doesn't help that there's a time limit. He walks up to the computer and turns on the screen and saw there was an email.

At first, he didn't feel right about going through other's mail, but with the situation that's going on, he had no other choice. He opened the mail up and what it said. He read it very carefully, but with how the weather is today it made it difficult to read as the thunder claps. He did his best to ignore it and soon after it stopped. With no loud noises distracting him, he read more peacefully until he saw something very interesting.

_Message for Jason Salvato,_

_Jason what are you doing? Where are you? Do you really think this plan of yours is going to work? What will people think of you when they find out? When they do their going to ask you why? Why your protecting The Ultimate Despairs? I know they're being brainwashed, but do you really think you can undo that? Did you forget that they are the cause of your dad's death? They need to be put down. We all know that your super smart about the human brain, but this? This is impossible. I don't want to crush your hopes, but it's too late to save them. Please put them out of their misery and come home. _

_Message sent by Todd._

MC: (What the? This message, could it be real? If so then why? Why is he protecting them? Just when I found out the answer to one question several more questions appear. This message proves that they exist, but then again this could be fake? No that can't be. The Manga's, this message. They seem to connect? Hmm Jason and Todd, have I heard those names before?) With what he just saw MC stood in silence thinking about what he just read. He remained still thinking about if all this real until the thunderclaps wakes him up. With no time to waste and reading that email message, MC headed out and wonder where else he could go? He struggled with where to go next, then it hit him. (I need to head home.) He gets ready to head out, he heard someone calling out to him.

Natsuki: "Hey where are you going!?" She calls to him from across the hallway.

MC: "Natsuki?"

Natsuki: "Where are you heading off to?"

MC: "I'm heading home."

Natsuki: "What why!? You should be helping us looking for clues, not heading home to sleep."

MC: "That's why I'm heading home." She looks at him confused and disappointed.

Natsuki: "Why?"

MC: "I believe there are some clues at my house. That's why I need to head out as soon as possible."

Natsuki: "Are there?" He nods.

MC: "You can trust me, right?" Natsuki says nothing as the thunder roars while she looks deeply into his eyes.

**[Recall THE END by Trustrick Playing in the background]**

Natsuki: "I do. Now get going."

MC: "Thanks, I will."

Natsuki: "Just try to be safe this time!" He gives her the thumbs up before heading out.

What started off with a simple walk turned to fast walking and soon enough he started to slowly pick up the paste into running through the halls. He ran all the way from school to home without taking any breaks. Paying no attention to what is happening to his body. His bandages started to come off, but to MC he didn't have time to worry about that. Ignoring the bandages coming undone, he ran as fast as he could as the roaring thunders claps. The faster he ran the more his bandages came off. To his surprise the wounds on his body are already gone. Even the cut on his right hand is gone.

MC: (What the? My wounds are healed? How is this possible? What's going on?) He stops to look at his hand. (Just who am I?) "Tsk!" Clenching his now healed hand. (No time to ask these questions. No time to question myself. There's still others things that need to be answered first and I intend to find those answers no matter how mush Despair it will lead me. No matter what, I got to keep on going. I have to get to my house as quickly as possible. I need to get to them. I need to find those books. I need to know more about what's going on, but what will I find when I get them?) He continues running as the words of what was told to him appear before him once again.

"_The truth will lead you to Despair. You're the only one to face her like you did before. Are you the real Michael? Everything is your fault. I'm sorry for breaking my promise. It's time to be a fucking hero!_"

MC: (Everything I've seen. I know what's going on, but can I really accept it? No I'm just scared to accept it, but I must know more about myself and the others. No matter what I will save them. Even if they hate me. Should I die saving them, so be it. I'm willing to give myself up if it means saving the ones I care for. Libitina, just wait for me. I'm coming for you.)

He continues running through the empty streets as the sky turns more violent. With the loud thunders, at long last MC made it to his house. He looks at the front of his yard to the red sky above to wonder what he would find. Fear coursed through his body, but with sheer will he moved forward to his front door. He opens to the darkness that plagues his house, violent thunders clapping. What will he learn during his investigation. Will it lead to his Despair or will it lead to a new route? That is something he must decided and only him.

**[Song Ends]**

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

**Updated**

Chapter 17: Know your friends

As the sands of time draws nearer. The sky bloody red. The clouds pitch black. MC finally made it home in search of _The_ _Portrait of Markov._ He hoped that it would be a clue to what's happening. The last time he read them, the character's name in the books changed to their names. Perhaps there's more to them than what he thought.

He immediately went to his room to grab them. When he got them from his drawer, he looked through them one more time. He quickly read some of the pages and tried to remember what Yuri told him when she was giving him details about the story, both her normal and abnormal personality. After he looked through them, he took the time to think about what he just learned. He looked at the two Manga covers he brought with him from school and looked at both copies of the book again. He read through the pages one more time.

_A religious camp that turned into a human experiment prison. The people trapped there have traits that turn them into killing machines, the lust for blood, but the facility gets worse, as a bunch of selected people's limbs are cut off only to be put back together. One girl is targeted by them and must find someone she could trust. Despite this she would break off all her relationships. _

_One member of the camp found the girl and forced her to join. She was soon turned into one of them. Together they caused destruction and chaos wherever they go. In the end one member of the camp turned on his creator and took over. Soon after the religious camp fell, and all members died. There are sightings of them still being around, but yet to be discovered. _

MC: (Hmm the religious camp? Could they be related to The Ultimate Despairs? It seems far fetch, but the story of this book along with the two Manga's could be connected?) As he thinks about how they could all connect, a page fell out of the book. "What's this?"

He picks up the paper and realized it was the poem Yuri gave him when she went all love crazy. The one that he couldn't read, but as he turns the page and saw nothing in the back, the words on the front changed. "What the?"

_If your reading this then that means you did it. I know you didn't want to leave without receiving your punishment, but I know they wouldn't want that. However, I will give you a punishment and that's to find the safe. All you need to do is find the safe and enter the password. If you manage to find it then you have the right to leave. I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you again._

_I can't just tell you of course, but I will give you a hint. It's located at a place where you share your love alone with the one you love. Once you find it enter this password. The password is 092217. Enter this and your given a special gift and the right to leave of course. Well we're be seeing you soon._

MC: "What? Why would Yuri have this? 092217 is the password to a safe. Where could this safe be?" He grabs his spare backpack since his other one is still at Monika's place and puts the books and Manga's in it. He looks at the Revolver gun hidden in his drawer and picks it up. "I really wish I knew why I had this or how I got it, but for now it's not my main concern." He puts the gun on his bed and looks at his favorite card. _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend_. With no reason he took the card and slid it in the pocket of his shirt.

With nothing else to find, he left his room and just as he was about to head downstairs. He notices the guest room. (Hmm? Maybe I should check it before I leave. Not just that, but I have a strange feeling that I have to check it out.) He walks to the guest bedroom one more time, but just when he was about to grab the knob, he felt uneasy. (Why is my hand shaking? Am I still hurt? No that's not it, but why am I feeling fear? I've been entering this room all my life so why am I scared of entering all of a sudden?) "Tsk!" He enters the room and when he turned on the lights, he almost puked at what he saw. The room had blood stains and the corpses of small animals hanging on the wall. The smell of rotting flesh in the air.

(Oh my God what happened here? The room was never like this the last time I checked? How did it get like this?) As he continues to fight the urge to vomit, he notices a piece of paper on the bed. With some hesitation, he walked slowly towards the bed. The floor making squishing sounds with every step he took, the bad odor burning his nose. He struggled making any more moves, but with the thought that the paper could lead them to a clue, he had to endure it and pushed through it. With determination, he got the paper from the bed and looked over it. (Hmm a poem?) He reads what it says.

_Despair_

_The world is full of Despair_

_We are all worthless_

_Our deaths are meaningless and so are you_

_There is no Hope behind closed doors so give up_

_My heart is pitch black and no soul_

_Death will come for you with no remorse_

_Pathetic humans can't expect it_

_You ask for the truth not knowing the true reality_

_True Despair is behind you_

_The truth will lead you to Despair_

_There is no Hope for you_

_Just give up_

MC: (This poem, it seems familiar, but who wrote it?) "Tsk! My head." He fights through the pain and puts the poem in his backpack and quickly leaves the guest room. With the sweet freedom of leaving that horror show MC now knows a little of what goes on. (Where should I go now? I wonder if there's anything in Sayori's house? Wouldn't hurt to check it out?) He thinks to himself as there is nothing left to finding his house. With his decision MC left his house and ran to Sayori's house. By the time he reached there Sayori called him. "Hello?"

Sayori: "Oh good you're safe. Hey, Natsuki told me you went to your house?"

MC: "Yeah and I'm about to go search your house."

Sayori: "I would prefer you don't?"

MC: "What? Why not?"

Sayori: "I don't want you going through my panties."

MC: "I'm not going to do that! How are panties going to be any help with our investigation?"

Sayori: "Fine, Fine, but you better not look. I'll poke you in the eyes and it will hurt."

MC: "Fine bye." He hangs up the phone and enters Sayori's house. To his surprise the door was unlocked. "Seriously Sayori?" Ignoring that he enters. When he enters, he notices a couple of pictures hanging on the wall. "Wait were those photos always there?" He takes one of them and saw that it was a picture of him and Sayori when they were kids.

"Oh, I remember that. We went to the beach that summer and somehow Sayori made a huge sandcastle?" While looking at some nostalgic photos one caught his eye. "What's this?" He takes the picture and it was a photo of him and Sayori with some other girl. By the looks of it the both of them seem annoyed by this mystery girl. The girl shown in this photo concerns him a lot. The girl had long brown hair similar to his and she also had gold color eyes.

"Who is she? She kind of looks like me if I was a girl?" He put the photo in his backpack and continues to look around Sayori's house. When he saw there was nothing that could be a clue in the main floor he went upstairs. In the hallway he saw more photos that weren't there before. "When the hell did, she put up these photos? Then again the last few times I was here I was more concern with Sayori, but then how could I miss them when I just came for a visit?"

He looks at them and sees that they are pictures of Sayori when she was young along with her parents. He looks at them as he walks to her parents' room. When he reached the edge of the hallway where they sleep, he saw a strange picture hanging on the wall. "Hmm? Wonder who she is?" He turns on the light to see it better and saw who it was.

"Sayori?" He sees a picture of Sayori with long hair wearing a blue dress, smiling. "Wow she's very beautiful in this picture. Wonder when this was taken? Bet it was taken when we weren't seeing each other." He opens her parent's bedroom and searched around the room. He was disappointed to see nothing and left.

He went to Sayori's room as it was the last place he hasn't checked yet. "I hope she cleaned up or I'll be wasting too much time searching her room?" He enters her room. To his surprise her room was actually clean for once. Most likely Natsuki keeping an eye on her. "Thank you Natsuki." Despite Sayori's room being cleaned there was a small blue book on the middle of the floor.

He picked up the book and saw that it was Sayori's Diary. He felt tempted on reading it. However, he felt dirty just thinking about reading it, but he felt he must. He wasted a couple of minutes debating whether to read it or not. In the end he decided to read it and will just owe her back for it. Rest in peace wallet. He skimmed through it not wanting to read all of them, but one page did catch his interest.

_November 4 2017_

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm so happy to see MC finally opens up to me and the others. I never knew how much pain he went through because of his dad, but I'm glad that he finally opened up. Here I thought I had depression, but MC suffered more. I'm a really bad friend to him, but I want to help him. Even after all these years that we didn't hang out I still love him._

MC: "Huh!?" He looks at the date one more time of when she wrote this and looked at today's date. "What the, how did she write this in November when its October? Not only that, but I don't have any problems with my dad. Did she get the dates wrong? Was she mistaking me for someone else?" He looks back at the previous pages to see what she wrote on September.

_September 22 2017_

_Dear Diary,_

_MC Finally agreed to join the Literature Club. Yesterday he needed time to think about it, but now he made his decision. I'm so happy that my old friend joined us. Now we're going to have so much fun. Although I hope he does something about his hair. The other girls wonder what kind of eye color he has since half of his face is hidden within his hair._

MC pulls on his hair. "The fuck she means my hair covers my eyes. My hair is short enough for them to see my gold eyes. Wait … I could've sworn I joined on September 21? Is she really bad at checking the dates?" He looks at the other pages and notices that everything that has occurred up to now are written differently. Almost like a retelling?

He decided to look at one more page of what occurred during their time when they weren't hanging out. This is something that's been bugging him for a long time and was hoping to see if she remembers.

_August 15 2015_

_Dear Diary_

_It's been another year that me and MC haven't seen each other. Everyday when I walk past his house my heartaches. Why did he leave me alone? Was Michelle right about MC? Does he really find me annoying?_

"Who the hell is Michelle? By the looks of this I must of abandoned her? Damn I really am a bad friend to her. I'm sorry Sayori, but who is this girl?" He goes back a few pages to see what she wrote when they were playing together.

_July 14, 2012 _

_Dear Diary_

_Michelle's been really mean to me. She torn my favorite Duel Monster card and started saying mean things about me. MC slapped her for say rude things to me and those two got into a fight. I was crying when MC started bleeding in his nose. Why is Michelle like this? The only good thing is MC took care of me even when he's hurt. He even called me a little cinnamon roll and that made me happy._

"What the? I don't remember that? Is she sure it was me? I don't remember who this Michelle is? … Michelle?" He shakes his head. "I don't have time to think about this girl. I got to continue my search, but where to?" Without knowing where to go next MC raced out of Sayori's home with her dairy in his backpack. When he went outside he thought that maybe Natsuki's house might have something. It wouldn't hurt to check at least? After all he did find something in Sayori's house and his. It wouldn't be odd if Natsuki's house had some clues?

Knowing where to go next MC went to Natsuki's house next. By the time he got there he notices the front door is barricaded. "Oh, that's right I broke down the door the last time I was here. Wonder how Natsuki and Sayori got in when they had to pick up Natsuki's stuff?" He opens the door and to his amazement it opened up just like a normal door would. "That answers my question."

When he entered the first thing, he saw was a photo. He never had the chance to look around her house as he was too busy fighting against her dad. He picked up the first photo he saw and it was a picture of Natsuki and another woman. The woman in the photo looked just like Natsuki with pink hair, but she had blue eyes. "Aw look at little Natsuki and that must be her mother? She must've been a great person to meet?" He looks at another photo next to the one he just picked up. The photo contained Natsuki and her dad. "Wow they look very happy together. Guess she was telling the truth when she said that he was nice before his wife's death. Wait he looks a bit different than when I fought him?"

He sees the same man with brown hair and pink eyes but looks way thinner. "Must have been hitting the gym?" He takes a look at another picture this time containing all three of them. "It breaks my heart to know what happens next." He puts them down and continues to search around. When he was looking around the kitchen, he saw another photo hanging on the fridge.

He went ahead and looked at it. "Huh Natsuki?" He sees her with longer hair tied in a ponytail. To him it looks good. After looking at Natsuki he saw her dad right next to her. Just like the previous photo he looked scrawnier than before. He turns the photo around to see when it was taken. "What!?" The photo in question was taken in January 30,_ 2018_. "How? Her dad should be in prison? Furthermore, what happened to him? How do you go from skinny to buff and back to skinny?" The dates bothered him more, but he decided to take the photo with him, by putting it in his jacket and continues to look around.

He found nothing until he went to her old room. It was a mess, but he saw something on the floor. It was another piece of paper. He read through it to see what it said.

_To Yuri from Natsuki,_

_Hey still having problems with your big boobs? Ha ha, but still how are you and Michael doing? Don't get me wrong it's not like I care or anything, it's just, never mind. You two seem to get along, but can I be honest with you? I really don't like Michelle. She's a bitch to him and Sayori. Not only that she revealed your secrets to everyone in the school and mocked him and Monika. Just who the hell does she think she is? You agree right? Monika asked me to tell you that we're going to kick her out of the club. To be honest with you. I'm terrified of her. She seems sick and a thorn to Michael's side._

"There's that name again. Just who is Michelle?" He folded the paper and slid it in his pocket. He continues to search around Natsuki's room but found no other clues. With no leads he decided to leave and search somewhere else. While he walks down the stairs he wonders where the safe could be. He didn't see one at his house or Sayori's nor Natsuki's house. When he walked out, he saw someone outside at the front.

Yuri: "M-Michael? What are you doing here?"

MC: "Yuri? What are you doing here?"

Yuri: "I just searched the park but found nothing. What about you?"

MC: "I found a lot of things, but I'm not ready to share them just yet. Sorry."

Yuri: "It's alright. I understand if you need time to piece them together or need more proof to back up your claim."

MC: "Thanks for understanding."

Yuri: "What are you planning on doing?"

MC: "Don't know? I was planning to go somewhere else to search, but I don't know where?"

Yuri: "I see, neither do I?"

MC: "Hmm? … Say Yuri can I check out your place?"

Yuri: "M-my place?" She says nervously.

MC: "I was able to find clues at my place along with Sayori's and Natsuki's houses. Perhaps there might be one at your place?"

Yuri: "W-well I-I guess we could try? B-but I'm coming with you."

MC: "Very well then, let's get going and quickly." She nods and follows him as he runs.

Yuri gave him directions on where they could go to reach her house faster. With time ticking they both managed to reach her house. MC's heart beats wondering what else he could find. Will it connect more with the other clues or will it be no help? The hour of death draws closer and Libitina still waits.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

**Updated**

Chapter 18: Projects

With the hour of death drawing nearer, MC and Yuri quickly ran to Yuri's house. When they arrived, Yuri was a bit shy letting MC enter. The reason for this is because she wasn't ready for him to see her knife collection. She was hoping to either gain enough confidence to show him or to get rid of all of them. With no time to spare MC assured her that he won't judge her.

Hearing him say that gave Yuri a small amount of courage to let him in. To his surprise her house was very elegant. He didn't notice this until now, but her house is almost the same size as Monika's. This kind of knocked his ego down a bit feeling like he's mooching off of Yuri. When she noticed this she let her boyfriend know that he's not selfish, or greedy, and that he will be a strong man that takes care of his family with the wealth he earned.

Hearing her say that cheered him up a bit as they began their search. Guess they are made for each other? The two of them searched all around the house. MC looked around the bottom floor while Yuri checks upstairs. While searching the bottom floor MC notices that all of them have a house with two floors. Is this convenience or just plain laziness? Don't ask me I'm just telling the story.

With no luck MC went upstairs to see how Yuri is doing. When he entered Yuri gave him a look of distrust.

MC: "What's wrong?"

Yuri: "I found this photo of all of us."

MC: "Ok?"

Yuri: "But take a look at it." She hands the picture to him. The photo contained all five of them. Everyone looks exactly the same as they are now except MC.

MC: "Who the fuck is this generic Protagonist? (Wait is that supposed to be me?) The photo has him with long hair. Long enough to cover half of his face. He couldn't even see his own eyes.

Yuri: "What?"

MC: "Nothing, we found another great clue." He avoids eye contact with her.

Yuri: "M-Michael …"

MC: "... You don't trust me, do you?"

Yuri: "… No I … I trust you." She says with certainty. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

MC: "It' fine, really. I'm sorry about all this."

Yuri: "W-why are you apologizing? I'm the one who should apologize. I'm your g-girlfriend and here I am not trusting you."

MC: "It's ok, I have a feeling Libitina is playing mind games with us."

Yuri: "Y-yes, that could be a possibility?"

MC: "Did you find anything else?"

Yuri: "No, not yet. I still haven't went through my father's office."

MC: "Then let's go there together." He offers his hand to her. At first she hesitated due to her feeling guilt for doubting him, but seeing his smile, she took his offer and head out. She guided him to her dad's office and when they entered, there was something that caught both their attentions. "Is that a … safe?"

Yuri: "Seems like one, but I don't recall it ever being there? I should know as I always come here whenever I needed to use the printer or whenever I tell my father dinner is ready."

MC: "Hmm … wait the password!"

Yuri: "Password? What password?"

MC: "When I was looking through _The Portrait of Markov_ a piece of paper fell out of it. The same paper you gave me when you went nutty."

Yuri: "I-I see." She gets nervous as she remembers.

MC: "Don't worry about it. I still love you. Now let's see what was the password again? Oh that's right 092217." He enters the password and just as he excepted the safe opened. "Perfect!" He opens the door all the way and saw some files laying about in the small shelfs. "Is this the special prize? Now I feel ripped." The file was pretty hefty with papers. Yuri helped hold the files as he goes through them. To him and Yuri's surprised it wasn't just any normal file. It was something that they didn't expect to find. _Project Libitina_. "Libitina!"

Yuri: "Is this file about her?"

MC: "Most likely, let's give it a read? Let's see if we can learn more about her." The both of them stand next each other. Similar to how they read together at school.

_Project Libitina_

_Name: Elyssa Renier_

_Sex: Female_

_Birth: 01/5/2001_

_Height: 5'5"_

_Weight: 125 lbs_

_Cup size: DDD-cup_

_The following occasional behaviors have been noted and should be ignored in future examinations._

_Suffers random laughter, self-harm, harm to others, eye twitching, biting, epiphora._

Yuri: "Her last name, Renier sounds familiar?"

MC: "I know right? Have we met someone with that last name?"

Yuri: "I don't recall. Should we continue?"

MC: "Yeah we should."

_Project Libitina tested out to be the perfect super human. Due to her immense power she is yet to unlock her third eye._

_Years went by and in the end Project Libitina was a complete failure. Due to this she was disposed of. Ordered and in charge Doctor Renier._

MC: "Looks like their plans failed, but how is she here then?"

Yuri: "I don't know, but this is scaring me."

MC: "Yeah I'm feeling scared too. Wait there's another file in the safe."

Yuri: "Please read it."

_Project Ultimate Despair_

_Name: XXXXXXX XXXXXX_

_Sex: Male_

_Height 5'7"_

_Weight: 150 lbs_

_Name: XXXXXXXX XXXXXX_

_Sex: Female_

_Height: 5'5"_

_Weight: 128 lbs_

_Cub Size: D-cup_

_For future testing These siblings are known to have red eyes and have the lust for blood._

_Project Ultimate Despair are two siblings with similar super powers to the previous Libitina Project. Though not as power full as her, the two siblings are shown to be strong enough and have fast reaction speed. There is no third eye on them. An order from Doctor Renier. Seven days after the subjects are given their powers they are shown to be strong enough to take down an entire police station with just one knife and gun._

_The male is shown to have great reaction and power. He is capable of ricocheting one bullet to kill ten people. The female is shown to have good eye sight and is able to deflect any attacks including bullets shot to her from the police. It is known that the two siblings mental health are a bit warped. The female volunteered for the project. As for the male, he had to go through a painful experiment to the brain. Brainwashing ordered by Doctor Renier. Not much info is given about the two siblings._

MC: "My God that's terrible." Yuri remains silent. Clearly terrified at what she just read. (Could it be that they are the same siblings that are mentioned in the books? Just who were they?)

Yuri: "Michael, the doctors name, it's the same as Elyssa."

MC: "Renier, by the looks of the reports he must've approved both projects."

Yuri: "Indeed. How awful."

MC: "It is." She shivers. "We found as much as we could, so we should go somewhere else."

Yuri: "But where to?"

MC: "I want to check Monika's place."

Yuri: "Do you think she'll lets us?"

MC: "She has to or else we'll never know the full truth. Let's go. We don't have much time left."

Yuri: "V-very well."

MC: "Are you scared of knowing the truth?"

Yuri: "I am." He gives her a hug.

MC: "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Yuri: "Thank you." She hugs him back.

After a short embrace, the two of them headed off to Monika's house. During the walk MC looked at his watch and saw that they only have an hour left. When he saw that he grabbed Yuri's hand and rushed off as quickly as possible. With time running out MC had to work quicker. All the pieces are coming together, but he wanted to know more. Just thinking about it made him want to puke. The Despair he's feeling creeping into his back.

With so much at stake, he shook it off and continues to run to Monika's house. By the time they got there. Yuri wanted to at least let Monika know that they are going to search her house, but MC stopped her, for it would only waste time. He wanted to let Monika know, but he felt that the truth might be too much for her to handle. With no hesitation, he opened the door and the both of them were amazed that it was unlocked.

MC: "Guessed she didn't have time to check before she went out looking for me?"

Yuri: "Indeed, but then again I would do the same."

The both of them enter. MC looked around the kitchen while Yuri goes through the living room. With no luck the two of them met up and went upstairs. Yuri made the decision to go through Monika's room and MC decided to go look around her parent's room and office. When he entered her parent's room he found a tablet on their bed. He turned it on hoping it didn't need a password or anything or at least not show anything inappropriate. Instead of seeing what a normal tablet would show, it instead showed a title. _The_ _Anti-Despair Program_.

MC: (What?) His heart skips a beat. (Anti-Despair Program? What am I looking at?) He opens to the menu and saw that there was info about the program. He quickly read through the summary. Gathering as much info as he could handle.

_The Anti-Despair Program was originally created for virtual gaming. This program would allow players to feel like they are in the game without any real life side effects. In other words, if the player was to experience death, they will not die in the real world. They will however still be able to see, feel, taste, and hear in this world._

_The original creator intended this to help players feel better about themselves and to grasp their heart's desire. One of the first gaming programs was a dating simulation, meant to help single people develop skills to talk to the opposite sex or same sex depending on the player's preference. The game would be known as Doki Doki. However due to the creators untimely death the virtual world was not yet completed. _

_However his successor took over and wanted to share his father's ideals for the program. Instead of just developing it for gamers. He would develop it to help those suffering depression and any sort of despair the patient is suffering from. The Virtual World Project would later be renamed to what it is now. If only his old man would see him now. With this project completed he will be able to give complete happiness and hope to others who need it. _

_In memory of Dan Salvato. _

MC: "Salvato? Wait could that boy really be Jason? I see so his untimely death was caused by The Ultimate Despairs. I'm so sorry for your loss." He takes the tablet and places it in his backpack before leaving the room. He went to go see how Yuri was doing and to see if she found anything that could help with the investigation. "Hey Yuri did you find anything?"

Yuri: "No nothing yet. I'm sorry."

MC: "It's alright. Come on let's go check her dad's office."

Yuri: "Very well." The both of them head to the office and started looking around when they got there.

MC: "There's a lot of paper work her old man has. I don't think we'll be able to find anything in this mess?"

Yuri: "Hey a poem."

MC: "Never mind. So what does it say?" She starts reading it out loud.

_Hope_

_The world may be filled with Despair_

_But our lives have meaning_

_Our deaths opens a new path_

_There is Hope in our hearts so don't give up_

_My heart is light and soul is burning_

_Life will knock you down_

_But so can you_

_You ask for the truth and so you shall receive_

_True Hope is in front of you_

_The truth will set you free_

_There is Hope for you_

_So don't give up_

MC: "Wait a minute? This hand writing? That's my hand writing, but I don't remember a writing this?"

Yuri: "You're right? This looks very similar to your hand writing, but when did you write this?"

MC: "I don't know? Man this is freaky."

Yuri: "Now what will we do?"

MC: "Take the poem and let's go."

Yuri: "A-are you sure?"

MC: "There's nothing left to find here. It's best to leave now."

Yuri: "I suppose you are correct."

With nothing left to find, both MC and Yuri left Monika's house. When they walked outside they heard an anonymous sound. They heard a loud bell ringing. It was loud enough for everyone else to hear. Echoing as the thunder claps.

Libitina: "Attention Literature Club members. The investigation is over. You must all report to the Literature Club room right now. Don't keep me waiting."

MC: "Damnit! We ran out of time."

Yuri: "Michael, I'm scared."

MC: "I know, so am I. But we have to face her head on. Don't worry we can stop her."

Yuri: "Do you think we can?"

MC: "We won't know if we don't try. Let's go. The others are probably waiting."

Yuri: "Very well." She grabs on to his arm in fear.

The both of them walked all the way back to the school. By the time they got there, they both saw Monika, Natsuki, and Sayori waiting out front of the gate.

MC: "Hey everyone did you find anything?" Monika and Natsuki remained silent.

Sayori: "Sorry MC we couldn't find much."

MC: (Seriously? Am I the only one who found clues? What kind of BS plot convenience is that?)

Sayori: "But Natsuki and Monika did and their not too happy about it."

MC: "What did you find?" Sayori gave him what they found and it was pictures of all five of them. "Wait these pictures have me, but with longer hair too."

Sayori: "Too?"

MC: "Me and Yuri found one too." He shows them the photo.

Sayori: "I see and I'm guessing you found plenty if clues MC?"

MC: "Yeah, but before I show you all in the club room. I need to apologize." He gets down on his knees and bends so his forehead touches the ground.

Sayori: "Why are you apologizing?"

MC: "Because during our investigations I had to go through all four of your houses without permission. For that I'm sorry."

Monika: "Get up, as long as you found something I'll forget about it."

Natsuki: "If it makes you feel better my old house isn't even my home anymore."

MC: "Thank you. Ready to face Libitina?"

Sayori: "Yup! Let's get going."

Natsuki: "Of course you idiot. There's nowhere to run."

Yuri: "Indeed, let us go now."

Monika: "If everyone's ready to go then so am I."

MC: "Then let's go!"

With determination to face off against Libitina all five of them went to their club room. They weren't sure what to expect, but even in fear they knew they had to face her. There was no turning back now. When they reached the club room. They stood still reflecting all the good and bad times they had in here. It was clear that they are all scared, but MC took the first step forward.

MC: (No matter what happens. I will protect them. I can't give in to my fears. If I do then they will get scared too. I must stay strong and reveal the truth. Behind those doors will be Despair, but I will not let them stop me.) As he stares at the door, he started to remember what Libitina said to him before.

_The truth will lead you to Despair._

(This is it. The final battle. The true final boss. A battle between Hope and Despair. Who will win? Only time can tell. I have to have faith that we will win. If I don't we'll all suffer.) After taking a deep breath he places his hand on the handle of the door. "Alright then! Let the true game begin!"

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

**Updated**

Chapter 19: Welcome to the Despair Club

The battle between Hope and Despair begins. What will MC and girls find out as they confront Libitina? As all five of them enter the classroom, they were all expecting the same old classroom they always knew since the beginning. A generic class with rows of student desks all a line with the teachers desk at the front. However when they entered, they didn't see their normal club room.

Monika: "What the? What happened to our club room?"

They all looked around seeing nothing but sixteen podiums all positioned in a circle. Similar to how they arrange the desks during club activities. The way the podiums were positioned, it looked very similar to a game MC once played before. The game was about sixteen students surviving a killing game as the blackened had to escape before the other survivors can determine who is the blackened is. As he looked at it, it felt like he was a part of the game itself. There were no windows to be seen and the door behind them vanished. There is nowhere to run. The design of the room looked more like a prison than a classroom.

Libitina: "Welcome everyone to our trial. I hope you found as much clues as you need, to know what's going on." Everyone looks to where Libitina is, standing in one of the podiums.

MC: "Libitina, what is your goal?"

Libitina: "Goal? That's easy to answer. My goal is to see the look of Despair in all of your faces when you face the truth about yourselves."

MC: (The truth about ourselves?)

Libitina: "Now shut up and take your seats. One of these podiums has your names on them. When you find them we can begin our little trial."

Monika: "What is this trial you refer to?"

Libitina: "Come on Monika, you should know about this already? It's for our debate. However the rules are a bit different to how you handled it in The Debate Club."

Monika: "What are you really after?"

Libitina: "If you want to know so badly then hurry up and find your seat, so we can begin our trial."

With no more questions to ask, all five of them looked for their assigned podiums. MC was assigned in the middle while Monika is one seat away from him on his right. Yuri was also one seat away from MC from his left. Libitina is located across from where MC is with Sayori one seat to the left of her and Natsuki one seat from her right. Every other podiums remained empty.

Natsuki: "Hey how come the rest have name tags on them, but no one else is here?"

Libitina: "Don't worry about it. We'll get to them later. Now then let's get started shall we? The rules are simple. All of you will argue or agree with each other about certain questions. Provide proof with what you found and prove your claim. We will continue this until you're all satisfied with the answers to the questions."

Natsuki: "Seriously, why can't we all just get up and kick your ass? There's five of us and one of you."

Libitina: "You could do that, but that won't work on me."

Natsuki: "Why not?"

Libitina: "You will all know soon enough. Now let's begin."

Natsuki: "Kinda bull shit is that? Stupid rules."

Sayori: "But where do we begin?"

Monika: "This is nothing like what I've been through?"

Libitina: "I told you before that this will be different than what your used to, but since I'm so nice I'll ask you all a question. I will be the one to ask the questions and all of you must try to answer them. Now my first question to you all is. What is the truth of this world you all stand on?"

Natsuki: "Easy! This is planet earth and we're all going to die cause it's the end of the world."

Sayori: "Can't argue with that?"

MC: "No I'm afraid that's wrong."

Natsuki: "What!? Well what else could it be, Mars? Clearly this is earth or Earth-Chan. The point is this is earth. How can I be wrong?"

MC: "You're wrong because this isn't our earth."

Monika: "What do you mean?"

MC: "With all that's been going on in here. I say this is a Virtual World."

Natsuki: "Virtual World? Like a game?"

Sayori: "Does this mean I can collect those shiny rings like Sanic?"

MC: "You mean Sonic, but yes. Technically you can."

Monika: "Do you have any proof about your claim?"

MC: "Yes I do." He pulls out the tablet from his backpack. "This is it right here."

Natsuki: "A tablet? What does that have to do with anything?"

MC: "This tablet contains info about the Virtual World or should I say _The Anti-Despair Program_."

Monika: "Where did you find that?"

MC: "I found it in your parent's room. It was on top of their bed."

Monika: "It was there? Are you sure cause when I went in, it wasn't there before?"

MC: "Of course it wasn't there, because Libitina left it there. Libitina left behind clues for us to find, but left them in areas we never thought to look. That's why I went through all of your houses. It was the last place we would look."

Monika: "I see so that's why you went in our houses. It was because she left them there knowing we wouldn't go back to our homes."

MC: "Exactly! The only reason I found out is because when I looked through my house, I thought the same could go for the others."

Monika: "Hmm smart." She smirks.

Yuri: "Michael could you tell us more about the info you found about this world?"

MC: "Yes of course. According to the info found in this tablet, it said that this was originally going to be a gaming world. The system was going to help people not only be a part of the game they enjoy so much, but to also give them real life experiences."

Natsuki: "Real life experiences? Like what?"

MC: "The best example it gave me was a _Dating Simulators_ called _Doki Doki_. It was going to help single people gain more experience talking to others to form relationships. However the original creator Dan Salvator died before he could finish it."

Sayori: "That's so sad. It sounded like he had good intentions."

MC: "That's not where it leaves off. It also mentioned his son took over, but due to unknown recent events, it was changed to help people from depression and restore faith into them."

Natsuki: "Wait, if this is supposed to be a gaming world than why are we all here to begin with?"

MC: "I'm not sure just yet, but hopefully we'll find out soon enough."

Monika: "Well since we now have the answer, do any of you agree or disagree?"

Sayori: "Seems right."

Yuri: "I have no rebuttal."

Natsuki: "I guess so, but still this is stupid."

Libitina: "Alright then! Since you all agreed that this is a Virtual World, that means I can give you more info about it."

MC: "What, why didn't you do that sooner?"

Libitina: "Because you needed to know the world first before I could tell you about your memories. Oops did I say that out loud?"

Monika: "Our memories?"

Libitina: "Oh well might as well move on to my next question. Did you lose any of your memories? Don't worry I'll be helping you out on this. For example ask yourself this. How come Sayori and MC can't remember why they stopped seeing each other?"

Sayori: "Well it's because he … uh?"

Libitina: "See you don't remember. What about you Michael do you know the answer?"

MC: (I have proof that she's telling the truth, but by the tone in here voice it sounds as if she doesn't know that there was any evidence about it?)

Libitina: "Now do you understand? You all lost your memories, but I wouldn't let any of you lose all of them."

Yuri: "What do you mean?"

Libitina: "Let me give you a hint. It's something that only happens within the darkness that echoes in your ears."

Yuri: "Is that a riddle?"

Monika: "Something that happens in the darkness that echoes into our ears?"

Natsuki: "Damnit! I don't know the answer. Ga! I always hated riddles."

Everyone remains silent trying to think of what Libitina said. The more they thought about it, the more frustrated they got.

Sayori: "Echoes in our ears? A bat?"

Natsuki: "Are you implying that we're bat people? And no Batman does not count sine he's a man."

Yuri: "Darkness, only occurs in the darkness. A cave perhaps?"

Monika: "Does that go along with Sayori's bat answer?"

Libitina: "Wow not even the smartest members could figure this out."

MC: "Wait I think I know what you mean?"

Libitina: "Ha! I knew you would figure it out sooner or later."

Sayori: "What does she mean?"

MC: "She's referring to the nightmares we've been having every night."

Natsuki: "R-really? I just thought they were just random nightmares."

Yuri: "That may be the case, but for all of us to have nightmares at the same time seems way too convenient."

Monika: "But if that's the case then how come we're all alive? Even if this is a Virtual World how come we can still see, smell, and touch?"

Sayori: "In our nightmares we all died. Maybe this is the after life?"

MC: "No that's not it either."

Sayori: "Huh?"

Yuri: "Can you explain?"

MC: "The info of the Virtual World mentioned that we all can still feel, smell, hear, and see. Even if we died that's still impossible because the programing prevents us from dying in here and in real life."

Sayori: "Really? So even if we die in here, we won't die in the outside world?"

MC: "Correct, Dan Salvato knew something like this could happened and made sure to deal with that flaw as soon as possible."

Yuri: "So it's true that we all died in here before, but how and why?"

Libitina: "Before we get to that. I have a couple of questions for Michael to answer."

MC: "What, why me?"

Libitina: "Because you've seen all of them. You had nightmares that involve all four of them."

MC: "Oh right."

Monika: "Each of us dreamt that we died separately, but if Michael dreamt of all four of us, could this mean there's more to the truth?"

Libitina: "Ok Michael tell me who is the girl that hangs herself?"

MC: (Hmm, the girl her hangs herself? At first I couldn't see their faces until recently, but now I know. I just got to think back to who was who.) "The girl who hangs herself is Sayori. However I did remember seeing Natsuki do it at one point before."

Sayori: "You saw that? I always thought it was just me?"

Natsuki: "Wait I hung myself before?"

Libitina: "That's correct! The little sunshine hangs herself because she couldn't handle the rainclouds. Moving on. Which girl is seen broken and is mostly seen with her neck snapped?"

MC: (Hmm there's no doubt it's her. A girl seen broken.) "That would be Natsuki due to her abusive father."

Libitina: "Ding, ding, ding, you got it right again! Natsuki would be beaten to death by her father. Don't worry it's his way of showing love."

Natsuki: "Oh Fu…"

Libitina: "Next up is the girl who drowns in her own blood! She is usually seen with a knife. Can you figure that one out?"

MC: (I know who that is. Considering that I witness that earlier not once, but twice.) "The girl who drowns in her own blood by stabbing herself would have to be Yuri."

Libitina: "You're on fire! That's correct. The girl who drowns in her own blood is the big titty edge lord Yuri."

Yuri: "I-I'm not edgy."

Libitina: "Last one! Who is the girl that begs for death only to receive it later after she declares her love?"

MC: (The more I think about it, the more it sounds like a meme.) "That would have to be Monika."

Libitina: "Just Monika! That's right. Oh and here's a question for the girls. Who is the boy that is helpless to do anything? That's right it's Michael!"

Yuri: "We didn't answer yet?"

Libitina: "I got bored of waiting for you all to answer. I mean come on! Keep up with the times."

Yuri: "Wait if we did lose all of our memories then does that mean …"

Libitina: "Yup! You all met once before. The only reason why some of you kept memories of certain events is because the Virtual World only took away the memories of your time in the club and beyond. Memories that you had before you joined the club are still intact except for the time skip between Michael and Sayori."

Natsuki: "Then if we have been in here for a long time then … how old am I?"

Yuri: "How long have we've been in here?"

Sayori: "I'm starting to freak out!"

MC: "Calm down."

Sayori: "No! I refuse to believe what any of you say. Us losing our memories? Those nightmares being our memories. This video game world. It all lies!"

MC: "Sayori" With regret in his heart, he looks to his old friend's face full of fear and denial.

Sayori: "Please tell me it's all just one big prank? Tell me it's just a joke!"

MC: "I'm sorry Sayori, but it isn't."

Sayori: "You're a bully MC! Stop playing me like I'm dumb! Meanie!"

Libitina: "Now this is what I want to see. A battle between friends. Yes that's when bonds break."

Sayori: "No, no, no! it's all lies!"

MC: (Sayori … you left me with no other choice. If we're going to move on then I have to force the truth on you.)

Sayori: "Stop it! Just stop it!" She keeps yelling, denying the truth she's been shown. The other girls could understand why she's acting this way, but they knew that they had to accept it. Sayori would keep arguing with MC. With no room to waste time, he had no other choice, but to show her one last proof that they did lose their memories. "Stop treating me like an idiot!"

MC: (I'm sorry, but I have to stop you now. If I don't we can't move on. Please forgive me.) "Sayori! If you won't accept the truth then I'll force you to face the truth!"

Sayori: "No! There's no proof of this!"

MC: "Then allow me to show you, using your diary!"

Sayori: "!" She stood in shock as he shows proof of their memory loss.

Seeing the diary in his hand she knew that there was no lies. With the truth at her face all Sayori could do is burst into tears and fall to her knees knowing that everything she just heard is the truth.

Monika: "What is that a book?"

MC: "It's Sayori's diary."

Monika: "Her diary?" He nods.

MC: "It contains stuff that occurred during our time separated and after I joined the club."

Natsuki: "Then does that mean she wrote down what occurred up to now?"

MC: "Not quite. Everything she wrote is different than how it went down."

Yuri: "Could you give us an example?"

MC: "One of the diary entries talked about how I joined the club. You all know that I joined the same day I visited."

Monika: "Yes that is correct."

MC: "However in the diary entry it said that I didn't join until the next day after I visited."

Natsuki: "So instead of joining us immediately like you did, you gave us an answer the next day?"

MC: "Yeah, but there's more. There are also future events that occurred after I joined, but they took place months after. One of the entries took place in November 2017. If you look at today's date, it's only October second 2017."

Natsuki: "Are you sure about that?"

MC: "What do you mean?"

Natsuki: "I mean, what if she just messed up with the dates?"

MC: "Sayori can be a bit of an air head, but I doubt she could mess up on the dates."

Monika: "Then what she says is true?"

MC: "Unfortunately yes. Sayori I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Sayori sniffs wiping her eyes.

Monika: "This is … just so unreal. To lose our memories, the fact that we already knew each other, the deaths we went through. It's just too … it's just …"

Libitina: "You all lost your memories. End of story."

Yuri: "That still raises the question to how long we've been in here?"

Libitina: "Well since you all accepted the truth, it's time for me to tell you more about your memories. At this time it has been three years since you all were at high school. However you all been in this world for about one year."

Yuri: "Wait three years?"

Natsuki: "It's been three years since we all left school and one year of torture in this hell hole?"

Libitina: "Yup and all those feelings you all been having is most likely your bodies reacting to seeing each other again. Even though your meeting for the first time."

Natsuki: "Then that means …"

Yuri: "The nostalgia we've all been having is because we already spent three years with each other."

Monika: "That explains everything. That feeling we've all been having was nothing, but nostalgia. We've know each other for three years. Which could explain why Michael knew exactly how to act when we get into trouble."

Yuri: "It's because he knows how we are and knows how to handle the problems."

Libitina: "Yup! Whenever you girls try to kill yourselves, he knows how your going to do it and when your going to do it. Talk about foresight am I right!?""

MC: "Well since all that is settled. Do any of you have a rebuttal?"

Monika: "No, as much as I want to deny it. I don't have any other choice, but to accept it."

Yuri: "For me as well unfortunately."

Natsuki: "I don't have a choice, but to accept the truth. Sayori?" Sayori nods in agreement while she wipes away her tears.

Yuri: "I do have one more question, how is this world of ours look exactly like the town we all know?"

Libitina: "For the sake of time, I'll tell you. The program is able to replicate areas you've been to and seen using your memories. Thanks to that, everything you saw and been to looks exactly like how you remembered it. Aw yes, the school you go to, the beach you visit during the summers, the bleachers where you go to do naughty things. Everything is so wonderfully accurate."

Natsuki: "I did not need to hear that last part." She says as MC looks at Libitina intensely.

Monika: "What's wrong?"

MC: "Something about her seems off?"

Monika: "How so?"

MC: "I don't know, but it feels like there's more to her she's not telling us?"

Monika: "What are you trying to say?"

Libitina: "Hey why are you looking at me like that Michael? Do you like what you see?" She poses.

MC: "Just who the hell are you?"

Libitina: "Huh?"

MC: "I mean are you really Libitina?"

Libitina: "Where are you getting at little boy?"

MC: "With everything I found and saw, are we sure you're really Libitina?"

Libitina: "You dare call me a fake?" She says with a threatening tone.

Yuri: "A fake?"

Natsuki: "Try not to make her mad Michael." She says nervously.

MC: "I will not stand down. I know for a damn fact that you're a fake."

Libitina: "… If your claiming that I'm a fake then prove it to me. Show me the proof that I'm not Libitina right here right now!"

MC: (Being stubborn? No matter, I will prove to you and everyone else that you're a fake.) "You want proof? Then I'll give it to you!"

Libitina: "Then bring it."

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

**Updated**

Chapter 20: The True Ultimate Despair

With so much at stake and so many eyes upon him. MC finds it necessary to shoulder everyone's burdens. With his claim that Libitina is a fake. He must now show evidence that proves she is a fake. They all know that they are in a Virtual World and that they all lost most of their memories. A hard truth to swallow, but with everything they witnessed, they had no choice but to accept it. With that truth revealed, what else will they find out as MC proves that Libitina is lying about herself?

Libitina: "Ok big boy if your saying I'm not the real Libitina then prove it. What clues did you find?"

MC: "Then if you don't mind? Allow me to fill everyone in about you."

Monika: "You have info about her?"

MC: "Yes, when I went to Yuri's house during the investigation there was a safe in her dad's office."

Monika: "Really?"

MC: "Yeah, isn't that right Yuri?"

Yuri: "That is correct. However what made it so bizarre was that the safe was never there before, so I find it odd that it was there to begin with?"

Natsuki: "Are you sure you never saw it there before? Is there a chance that you never noticed it before?"

Yuri: "I am absolutely positive that it was never there to begin with. I went to my father's office multiple times and I never once saw it there."

Monika: "What did the safe had?"

MC: "Well at first we needed a password to open it. Luckily I found it within one of _The Portrait of Markov_ books."

Natsuki: "It was in one of them? Why didn't Yuri tell us about it?"

MC: "It was because it was unreadable. The words were messed up until recently where the password is formed."

Monika: "What was the password?"

MC: "The password is 092217. After inserting that password we manage to open the safe. It contained the files of _Project Libitina_. It had her name, date of birth, height, weight, and symptoms."

Sayori: "How old was she? Am I at least older than her?"

MC: "The file said that she was born January 5th 2001. That would make her at least one year younger than us."

Monika: "And what about her name?"

Yuri: "Her name was Elyssa Renier."

Libitina: "Oh no you found out my real name. How embarrasing." She says sarcastically.

Natsuki: "What about those symptoms you mentioned?"

Yuri: "The files we found mentioned she had a habit of harming herself and others, biting, eye twitching, epiphora and random laughter. It also mentioned that the doctors should ignore these symptoms as time goes on."

Sayori: "Why? I thought doctors help prevent symptoms from getting worse. They can't just ignore them."

MC: "The only reason why they ignored them is because it was natural for the project."

Sayori: "Huh?"

MC: "The whole point of the project was to create a super human. Unfortunately the project ended in failure and Elyssa was dead."

Sayori: "D-dead!?"

Natsuki: "Wait if she's dead then who is the girl standing in front of us?"

MC: "An imposter."

Libitina: "Are you sure about that?"

MC: "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Libitina: "Heh, heh, heh. Oh come on Michael. You should know that scientist never give up on project that easily."

MC: "What are you implying?"

Libitina: "You don't know? Then allow me to explain. Isn't it possible that they continued the project after the original died?"

MC: "What?" He says surprised.

Libitina: "What if there were more girls to be tested on and not just Elyssa? What if I am Libitina and not Elyssa?"

MC: "Tsk!"

Monika: "She has a point. Most researcher would try again until they get it right. It would make sense that they would continue the project using other people and improve on what Elyssa failed at."

MC: "That's wrong."

Libitina: "What was that? How can that be wrong? It's obvious they wanted to continue with the project."

MC: "Are you sure about that?"

Libitina: "What? Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? I'm the real one. The one who succeeded where Elyssa failed."

MC: (I'm not so sure about that. Something doesn't add up though? Why does she sound so confident that we will never find out her true identity? Not only that, but she sounds desperate as well? Could it be, because she doesn't know?)

?: "_Don't worry I left behind some clues for you to know the truth of this world_."

MC: (Wait! I got it. The person I talked to over the TV must've left clues for us that she isn't aware of. The only reason why she's so confident is because she left most of the clues for us only to hide herself as well. In other words, she's cheating. I got to show her the proof and I have just what I need.) "Libitina I'm afraid to tell you, but your wrong."

Libitina: "What, me wrong? The researchers would continue with the project! How could I be wrong!?"

Sayori: "Could they continue on such a scary project?"

Monika: "When it comes to research, that's the case. Especially with all that hard work they did."

Libitina: "Of course they would continue! They want to make the Ultimate Human."

MC: "That's where you're wrong."

Libitina: "What!?"

MC: "The researchers abandoned _The Libitina Project_ to start with the next major project. _The Ultimate Despair Project_!"

Libitina: "No way!"

Natsuki: "Hey what is that?"

Yuri: "_The Ultimate Despair Project_ is something that took place right after Elyssa died from the previous one."

Natsuki: "For real!?"

Libitina: "Wh-where did you find that?" She says angerly.

MC: "It was in the same safe where me and Yuri found the files on Libitina. The original Libitina, Elyssa Renier."

Monika: "What does the files contain?"

MC: "The file contains info about two people involved with this new project. It was in charged by the same doctor who was in charge of _The Libitina Project_. Doctor Renier the mad scientist who created these experiments."

Monika: "Wait Renier? He shares the same last name as Elyssa. Could they perhaps be related?"

MC: "That's something I don't know, but what I do know is that the Libitina that's in front of us, is one half of The Ultimate Despair Siblings."

Libitina: "No th-that's wrong. I am Libitina. If I'm not then what is my real name then?" MC's eyes widened at what she just said. "See you can't prove that."

Monika: "Michael, what were the names of the two siblings?"

MC: "S-sorry Monika, but their names aren't written in them."

Monika: "What!?"

Yuri: "When me and Michael found the files it only contained their height, and weight."

Natsuki: "Anything else?"

Yuri: "It did mention that they had red eyes and that some of _The Libitina Project_ was used for the two siblings."

Monika: "What were the genders of both siblings?"

MC: "A boy and a girl."

Libitina: "Even though one of them is a girl. It still doesn't prove that I'm her. If there is no name or any other proof of it then I am me, Libitina."

MC: (Damnit! She's right. How can I prove she is one of them?) He desperately goes through his backpack hoping to find some sort of clue to his claim. To his disappointment he didn't find anything.

Libitina: "Oh well you gave it your best shot, but like always you failed." MC looks at her annoyed.

MC: (Damnit! Now what do I do?) He struggles thinking of what to do next. He had to think quickly and carefully. If he isn't careful, then Libitina will think this is an act of desperation. (Come on think! What do I have to prove she's lying? Wait, there is something that proves she's the fake. I've been so distracted that I haven't looked closely to my evidence, or am I just lying to myself?)

Libitina:"Well looks like he gave up so now we should probably …"

MC: "Hold it!" She looks at him with annoyance.

Libitina: "What do you mean hold it?"

MC: "There is something that connects you to being one of the Despair siblings."

Libitina: "Getting desperate I see. There is no evidence to prove your claim, so just give up."

MC: "Then what about this photo!?" He holds right at her face.

Libitina: "Where did you get that photo?"

MC: "It was in Sayori's house."

Sayori: "What is it?"

MC: "It's a picture of us when we were kids, but as you can see there's a third person with us. A person we never saw once."

Libitina: "How is that any proof to my identity?"

MC: "It shows us just who you originally look like."

Sayori: "Hey I don't remember taking this picture?"

MC: "That's the point. We don't remember because we lost our memories. Libitina already knows that. Which is why she's so confident about us never knowing about her true identity. In other words you're cheating!"

Libitina: "W-what!? No your wrong. I ain't cheating."

MC: "Then why do you look so tense? This is something you didn't expect me to find right?"

Libitina: "Grr! Fine let's say that is me, but you still haven't found out my real name. Can you prove that? Until then, my claim of being the real Libitina still stands."

MC: (This is it huh? I didn't know your name at first, but now I do, but why didn't I say anything at the beginning? Did I not know? Did I want to make sure it was the truth? Did I needed more evidence to prove it? I had many opportunities to reveal your identity, but I kept my mouth shut. Why is that? Maybe I was wrong? No it's just me. I'm too scared to reveal the truth? However in order for us to get out of here, I need to walk the path of Despair. I must face the truth head on. Forgive me everyone, but the truth will set you all free.)

Libitina: "You can't prove shit! You're a failure!" She kept arguing, shouting at every insult she could think of. However MC remained calm.

Natsuki: "This girl has gone completely insane."

Yuri: "I know I went crazy before, but this is a whole new level."

Sayori: "Scary"

Monika: "I know right?"

Libitina: "Show me it! Show me your proof! Evidence! You Bastard!"

MC: (I felt bad for forcing Sayori to accept the truth, but to you … I don't feel anything to you.) "You want evidence, then here it is! Sayori's dairy!" Just as he said that, Libitina shut her mouth with the look of defeat on her face.

Sayori: "My dairy?" She tilts her head in confusion.

MC: "Remember when I said that your dairy contains everything that happened in the past and future?"

Sayori: "Yeah?"

MC: "Your diary also contains the identity of the girl in this picture!" He pulls up the picture of them as kids with the mystery girl.

Natsuki: "It does!?"

MC: "That's not all. I also came across a note between Natsuki and Yuri talking about the same girl in this photo."

Libitina: "No" She places her hands on her head. "No!"

Monika: "What did the note say?"

MC: "It was about the mystery girl and how we were planning to kick her out of the club."

Monika: "Kick her out?"

MC: "To be more specific, we were planning to kick her out of our Literature Club."

Monika: "What!?"

Natsuki: "Kick her out of the Literature Club, but that would mean …"

MC: "She was a member of our club, but due to her crimes. We all came to the conclusion that we need to kick her out."

Sayori: "But why? Why should we kick her out? I mean our whole plan was to get more members, so why would we kick her out?"

MC: "That's the thing. According to the message between Yuri and Natsuki. Due to Libitina's actions, we all made the choice to kick her out. Crimes that she committed against to us. Her disrespect to Monika, a thorn to me and Sayori's side, and her revealing Yuri's darkest secret to the whole school. She gave us all a reason to kick her out of our club. This fake who stands before us is our sixth member of the Literature Club and our true enemy."

Monika: "If that's the case then all the pieces are being put together now. Which means …"

Sayori: "MC knows who this fake is!"

Natsuki: "Oh shit!"

Monika: "You know who it is right Michael?"

MC: "Yeah, I do."

Yuri: "Please tell us. What is her real name?"

MC: "Before I do, I want to take the time to go through everything that has occurred up to now. This will put all of the pieces together to why we are here and who this faker really is." (This is it. This is the truth about us. The truth about this world. The truth about you and me.) He takes a deep breath and tells everyone about what's really going on.

*Retelling The Story of Events*

"First we're going back in time to where it all began. All five of us met three years ago. We don't know much of what happens during those three years. However thanks to Sayori's diary we might be able to know more about those events. We can all agree that this is a Virtual World and we've been in here for one year. We don't know how we got here, nor do we know who put us in here, but hopefully we'll find out later on. Until then it's still a mystery.

For one year we spent dying over and over, again and again. We all know this because of the nightmares we've been having. Despite it being nightmares we now know those are our memories we made in here. Sayori the girl who hangs herself, Yuri the one who drowns in blood, Natsuki the girl with the broken body, Monika the one who cries for death, and me the helpless one. It's unknown how often we died in here, but luckily thanks to the safety protocol in this program we don't suffer long term damage or heart failure in the real world. This is either a good thing or a bad thing?

The info about this world is found within the tablet I found in Monika's parent's room. _The Anti-Despair Program_. Info about us in here is still left unanswered for now. However we can all agree that Libitina is behind all of this. _Project Libitina_ was made to create the ultimate super human, but in the end the project ended in failure and they got rid of the body of Elyssa Renier. Despite this they kept some of the research on her to perform the next major project. _The Ultimate Despair Project_.

The new project consist of a brother and a sister. Both their names remain a mystery for now. They were created to be superior to Libitina without the flaws she had. Despite us not knowing their identities I do know one of their names. The one I'm talking about is the sister. In other words the Libitina that we've been interacting with is the girl involved with The Ultimate Despairs.

The only thing we don't know is what her real name is. The original Libitina's name was Elyssa Renier and the Despair sister is unknown. However, after doing some thinking and her not knowing about the evidence I found. I have a better understanding of who she is and it's all thanks to the picture, the letter, and Sayori's diary. The Libitina that's in front of us is an imposter and her identity is the Despair sister. The one that's been toying with us for a year is her! Isn't that right Michelle Conner one half of The Ultimate Despair Siblings!" Libitina remains quiet after hearing MC talk.

"What do you have to say about yourself?"

Libitina: "..."

Monika: "Fess up! Looks like Michael found out your real name."

Libitina: "..."

Yuri: "I agree show us your real self."

Libitina: "..."

Natsuki: "W-wait? M-Michelle?"

Sayori: "C-Conner?"

Libitina: "..."

MC: "It's over Michelle."

Libitina: "… Over?" He looks at her with concern. "Oh no, no, no, it's not over just yet. This is only the beginning!"

Natsuki: "What do you mean?"

Sayori: "Yeah MC found you out." Libitina laughs maniacally.

MC: "What's so funny?" She continues to laugh.

Libitina: "You think it's over after finding out my true identity?"

MC: "Where are you getting at?"

Libitina: "This is a game world and just like any other games there has to be a final boss with multiple forms right?" Everyone looks at her with confusion. "You found out who I am Michael!" She starts laughing more insanely. "I always knew you would solve this mystery! Even after I barely gave you any hints. Is this what they call a miracle? I never knew that he would interfere in all this! To be able to interact from out there. How impressive! Impressive, with all the clues your given, that you would solve it all! After all you aren't as stupid as people think you are. Congrats! Outstanding! But we're not done yet. There's still plenty of mysteries to be solved, but first I need to show my true form. Then we can begin the true final battle!"

With nothing left to say, thick white clouds started to form covering Libitina. No one knew what was going on, but to stay still in fear. Soon enough the clouds started to clear up and to everyone's discomfort. Michelle reveals herself.

Michelle: "Phew finally free from that disguise! It was really starting to chafe. Hopefully I didn't disappoint any of you about my appearance? I bet a lot of you feel this is a cop out? Well too bad!" All four girls looked at her in shock at what they are seeing.

Sayori: "Gold eyes?"

Natsuki: "Dark brown hair?"

Yuri: "Did Michael say her last name was Conner, but that's?"

Monika: "That's Michael's last name as well. Then could that mean?"

Michelle: "Well now that I'm free from all that, there's no need for me to pretend anymore! I'm Michelle Conner! One half of The Ultimate Despair Siblings!" All four girls look at MC and Michelle. To their horror both of them looked similar. It didn't take much time for them to realize the man they all loved and care for is related to her and happens to be the other half. "What's wrong ladies!? Depressed knowing that the little sister is here? Well too bad! The little sister has officially joined the harem!"

All four of them looked to MC. He had a look of sadness on his face. He didn't want them to know who he really is. Despite him not knowing himself, but after all of his searching for the truth, he had no other choice, but to reveal his own identity.

MC: "… I'm sorry everyone, but this is the only way for you all to be free."

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Ultimate Despairs

With the truth out in the open all eyes are on MC. With no hesitation MC has revealed the truth of his identity and his relations to Michelle. Despite this MC still feels as if there is more to the story, but what? While everyone remains silent to what they discovered the room darkened. When the light turned back on the room changed.

It didn't look like a prison anymore, but instead look more like a computer world. Everything you could see is nothing but ones and zeros flying around the room. The walls covered in just two numbers. With that everyone now knows that this is definitely a Virtual World. Anything can go.

Monika: "Is this world for real?"

Natsuki: "What the hell! Michael is it really true that you two are related?" MC doesn't say a word.

Michelle: "It's the truth. Me and him are The Ultimate Despair Siblings. The very same that are documented within those files and are mentioned in those Manga stories."

Natsuki: "I'm not asking you I'm asking him!"

Monika: "I can't believe it. Why Michael? Why did you lie to us? Why did you have to reveal this to us now?"

Sayori: "Stop it! It's not true! MC would never betray us like this. What would be the point of him saving us in this gaming world?"

Michelle: "Perhaps he wanted to gain all of your trust only to lead you all to your demise? Ever thought about that?"

Sayori: "No! I refuse to believe that. MC please say something? Argue back or something?" MC still remained quiet. "MC?" Tears started to build up in her eyes.

Monika: "To think the one we trusted, the one we all cared about, the one who promised to protect us. Was really our enemy? I don't know who to trust anymore?" Michelle starts to laugh.

Yuri: "No, you're all wrong. Michael would never betray us!"

Monika: "Then do you have the proof that he's on our side?"

Yuri: "Well … I ..."

Monika: "Not even you could back up your claim and you're the one that stole his heart."

Michelle: "Ah look at your faces. The look of Despair and distrust in all of you is so beautiful. Well looks like my job here is done. So I wonder, how should I do this?"

Monika: "What? What do you mean by that?"

Michelle: "What do you think I'm talking about!? I'm gonna press the restart button and redo this entire thing all over again. I'm just wondering what kind of MOD I could do this time?"

Sayori: "You can't do that?"

Michelle: "Of course I can and I will."

Natsuki: "You … You insane bitch!"

Michelle: "Sticks and stones. In the end your just going to suffer more whether I restart this game or not."

Yuri: "No, it can't be over?' She says nervously.

Michelle: "It is over. Deal with it." She says coldly.

?: "It's not over yet."

Michelle: "Who said that?"

?: "Like you said, this is the final boss and we haven't un paused the game yet." A man appeared taking his seat in between Sayori and Monika. "The true battle has only begun."

Michelle: "Oh great you showed up."

MC: "You! I remember seeing you at the School Festival. I saw you when I was performing my poem to the crowd."

Jason: "My name is Jason Salvato. I'm the one who completed _The Anti-Despair Program_.

Michelle: "Should've known you were the one who left those clues for them to find. What the hell are you doing here and how did you get in here?"

Jason: "I came here using an avatar I created. Unlike them I'm still able to move around in the outside world. It took me some time to finish it, but I managed to do it just in time. Thanks for buying me some time Michael."

MC: "I did?"

Sayori: "Hey since you came here does that mean you're going to save us?"

Natsuki: "And while you're at it, can you tell us why you left us in here?"

Jason: "…"

MC: (Why does he look so cautious?)

Jason: "The answer to Sayori's question is yes and for your question. You all need to know that yourself."

Natsuki: "What more investigation?"

Jason: "Both me and Michelle left you all plenty of clues to find. All you need to do is put them all together and you will find the answers, but before we do that I need to address that Michelle is the true enemy and not Michael."

Monika: "Not our real enemy, but isn't Michael one half of the …"

Jason: "Not quite!" Monika jumps a bit. "You all need to know the truth about the Conner siblings. Michael, you know what I'm saying right?"

MC: (What are you talking about? The truth about me and Michelle? Wait I think I know what you're talking about?) "Are you referring to the files about The Ultimate Despairs?"

Jason: "Good you figured it out."

Monika: "What about the files?"

Yuri: "Wait! I think I know what there referring to? The files on Michael."

Natsuki: "What about them?"

Yuri: "When Michael and I found them I remembered it saying something about the brother. On the page it mentioned that the boy had to be brainwashed to be part of the project."

Monika: "Brainwashed?"

Jason: "I know it sounds far fetch, but it's the truth. Michael had to be brainwashed in order to become an Ultimate. The Michael you see before you is the original before he his change."

Sayori: "So that means MC is a good boy. Hurray!"

Michelle: "Hold it right there! Even if it is true that Michael was brainwashed. How is he the original if the picture proves he's different?"

Jason: "!"

Michelle: "See Michael wasn't always like that. So how can he be what he is now if the photos show him being a different person?"

MC: "That's wrong! Evidence about those photos is that was me before I changed my look. I can prove it thanks to Sayori's dairy as she mentions me having long hair when I joined the club and will most likely have evidence of me getting a haircut."

Sayori: "Can we stop using my dairy?"

Jason: "Not only that Michael's eye color is gold, but as an Ultimate Despair he has red eyes and so do you." He points at Michelle.

Michelle: "Tsk! Ok so you found out who he was, but you still got to tell them how they wound up in here Jason."

Jason: "I can't just do that until they figure that out for themselves."

Natsuki: "Oh come on why can't you just tell us already?"

Jason: "If I do then you won't accept the truth. You all need to know who you all were before you got in here."

Sayori: "But where do we start?"

Michelle: "You could all start by figuring out more about The Ultimate's."

Sayori: "Huh, but didn't we just discovered there only being two?"

MC: "No there happens to be more."

Sayori: "Say what?"

MC: "There are actually more of them than two."

Monika: "How many?"

MC: "It's unknown, but I did found out there happens to be sixteen along with Michelle and me."

Yuri: "There are, but how do you know?"

Michelle: "Because he's one of us duh!"

Jason: "That's not it. Michael has no memories of being an Ultimate."

Monika: "Then how does he know."

MC: "I know this because when I was looking around the school for clues me and Natsuki came across two Manga's. The one I found in the Anime Club room and other Natsuki found. Both of them contain more info about The Ultimate's."

Natsuki: "Oh yeah I completely forgot about them."

Yuri: "How could you forget?"

Natsuki: "Hey lay off! The covers on them scared the crap out of me ok?"

Monika: "Never mind that. Just tell us what you found."

MC: "The titles for both Manga's are _The Ultimate Despair Siblings and The Great Tragedy_, as for the other one it's called _The Ultimate Despairs and The Great Massacre_. I know both Manga's are referring to me and Michelle as the first one talked about how me and her would attack police officers and cause mayhem to others. The second one would talk about the siblings along with the other fourteen people. However it also mentioned how one of them would convince others to join, so that could explain there being more than just sixteen."

Michelle: "Let me explain a little better about us. The sixteen people includes me and Michael. Thus making it fourteen people who joined our cause."

Monika: "What about the ones who joined later on, how does that work?"

Michelle: "There are sixteen of us. Two of them are the leaders who give the orders around. Those two being me and Michael. _Father_ would be our supreme leader as he is the one that gives me and my brother our orders. Think of us as his generals."

MC: "_Father_?"

Michelle: "Yes _Father_ better known as Dr. Renier. Not our actual dad. It's a name people called him when he unleashed us to the world. If you're wondering about our real dad. He's not in the picture, as a matter of fact he straight up abandoned us when we were kids."

MC: "He did? Then who the hell was that man I talked to over the phone?"

Michelle: "A fake." She looks at him seriously. "Our dad built a bad reputation upon our town. Instead of trying to fix it, he would take it out on us. He was the cause of our suffering and by us I mean you."

MC looks at her confusingly. "He was a man you looked up to, but reality struck you when he gets into a fight with mom. Soon enough he left us all alone. However it wasn't enough for him, no he wanted us to suffer more thanks to him. He left a bad reputation for us. Anyone who knows of us looked down on us. A reputation you carried for years. It was our first true Despair together. You want to know more about yourself look at those photos!"

Everyone looks at the photos of MC. "The reason why you had long hair? Is to hide yourself from the world that turned their backs on you. You didn't want anyone to see the Despair in your eyes. Sayori this is the reason why you two stopped seeing each other. He never wanted you to see what he became!"

Jason: "No that's wrong! Sayori, the only reason Michael stopped seeing you is because of her. He wanted to protect you from her as she would always bullies you. If you want proof about that then look at your diary! After that, his dad left the picture."

Sayori: "Can I ask you something? How much do you know about us?"

Jason: "Oh well you see ..."

Michelle: "We ain't got time for that! If you all want to know about your backstories wait for the fucking prequel!"

Sayori: "What is she talking about?"

Natsuki: "Just ignore her."

Jason: "Well anyways. All of you still need to figure out why your all here."

Monika: "But we still don't know? How are we supposed to figure out why we end up here?"

MC: (Maybe not you, but I do know why. The question is will they accept it? Can they handle the truth? I don't have an option.) "There is one explanation to why we round up here."

Monika: "And what is that?"

MC: "With everything we gathered it should make sense now. We all know about _The Despair Project_ and that there are many others right?"

Monika: "Wait … you don't mean?"

MC: "I do. We're all Ultimate Despairs."

Sayori: "Wait what!?"

Yuri: "We're The Ultimate Despairs?"

Natsuki: "Hold on, you got to be joking right?"

MC: "No it's the only explanation to why we're here in the first place. It's in the name _The Anti-Despair Program_.

Monika: "No that's a lie! There is no way we are murders!"

MC: "It's the truth."

Monika: "No, you need to show proof! I won't except it."

MC: "Really? Are you really going to argue with me?" He says with a serious tone.

Monika: "That's right. Don't forget that I was the President of the Debate Club. You need to show me evidence to what your claiming!"

MC: "Please Monika don't make me go through with this again."

Monika: "You can't prove that I was part of this terrorist group! You can't, so just stop! Sayori is right you are horrible!"

Sayori: "Monika"

MC: (Sorry Monika, but I have proof.) "If you won't accept it, then let me show you the truth! The message to Jason!"

Monika: "W-what?" She says with the look of sadness in her eyes.

Yuri: "What message?"

Jason: "He's referring to the message I got from a friend. Todd was asking me why I would protect you all since your all The Ultimate Despairs."

Natsuki: "Todd?"

Yuri: "You know of him?"

Natsuki: "Isn't he the Chess Club President?"

Yuri: "No I don't think he was? I think he was just a member? I do recall he is a very popular student of our school."

Monika: "N-no it can't be." She fell on to her knees completely defeated.

Natsuki: "Monika? Can't say I blame you." She tries not to cry either as Monika starts crying.

Michelle: "Well looks like you all found out why you all came here." She says with a smile on her face.

MC: "Why? Why are you like this? What drives you to do all this?"

Michelle: "Because I have no faith in humanity."

MC: "What?"

Michelle: "Those who cling to others and all types of bull shit are doomed to fail. The only thing humans are good for are showing just how horrible they can be. Just like wild animals. The only thing I want is to show humanity there true colors. It's alright to kill, rape, and steal. That is the truth of humanity. That is why _Father_ created us to show these humans there is no such thing as Hope or humanity, but to restart our world." She says seriously.

MC: "Restart our world?"

Michelle: "Our mission as Ultimate's are to cleanse this damned world to the ground. Restart by forcing people to return to their primal selves. That is our goal."

MC: "No your wrong. That's not what being human is about."

Michelle: "Then what is it?"

MC: "W-well …"

Michelle: "See you can't come up with an excuse. Well that's fine. Well now since you are all Ultimate's it's time for you all to know more about yourselves."

Natsuki: "T-there's still more?"

Michelle: "Tell me, what horrible deeds did you all do as Ultimate's?"

Sayori: "How are we supposed to know if our memories are gone?"

Michelle: "Read the fucking book you stupid ass. It contains examples of what you all did."

MC: "Your referring the Manga's right?"

Michelle: "Correct! Wow your good big brother. To sum it all up you each had a job to do. Michael would get people to join us, I would force people to play a deadly game for their survival, Monika would give advice to people or help them only to lead them to their demise, Natsuki would cause diseases with her cooking considering most of the stuff she made is out of people that Sayori provided as she would randomly beat them to a pulp, and Yuri, oh my!"

Yuri: "No please stop."

Michelle: "You would be in charge of holding …"

Yuri: "Don't say another word." She starts to freak out.

Michelle: "You would hold the orgy parties! Yay!"

Yuri: "Stop now." She made a look as if she was going to snap.

Michelle: "Don't worry. If it makes you feel any better you would slice up anyone who dares to try touching you. For your body is only for Michael to use when he pleases, but man oh man it was hardcore! I mean I walked in on the two of you only looking at it with interest. I mean damn! Kinky."

Yuri: "Stop! Stop it! I refuse to believe that!"

Michelle: "Oh my and here I thought you were hardcore considering you like to know your true self?"

Yuri: "What do you mean?"

Michelle: "The clue was in front of you the whole time! Hell you enjoyed it so much that you threaten Michael for not liking it before you start stabbing yourself for pleasure."

Yuri: "No I would never."

Jason: "It's the truth. You're all Ultimate's and nothing is going to change."

Yuri: "No I refuse to believe lies like that."

Jason: "Yuri … Michael please tell her the truth."

MC: "Me?"

Jason: "It's clear she doesn't want to listen to me. You've seen how she acted before? The way she talked, the way she acted. It's proof of that."

MC: "What are you talking about?"

Jason: "Think about it? It's something you and Yuri share all the time."

MC: "No you don't mean?"

Jason: "I do. It has all the info you need.

MC: "No" (To think the one thing we shared together would also break us apart. I'm sorry Yuri, but it seems I have to reveal what their talking about.)

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Promise

The pressure is on. With the truth of them being part of The Ultimate Despairs out in the open. There is no more room for debate. However Yuri still refuses to accept it as the truth. With no other choice, MC must prove to her the absolute truth. Michelle has told all of them what they have done as Ultimate's. Despite them having no memories of the outside world.

Yuri: "I won't accept it! I would never do anything like that and neither did my friends!"

Michelle: "Are you sure about that? After all you found it interesting when you read about it with Michael."

Yuri: "I would never enjoy the things I've done. Especially with him."

MC: (Damnit! I don't want to do this, but … I don't have a choice. The thing that me and Yuri share is the hint that tells us more about what we done. I know the answer and so does Yuri, but she won't accept it or does she really not know it herself? How much longer do I have to argue with my friends? Especially my girlfriend.)

Yuri: "There is nothing that me and Michael share that reveals to us the truth outside! Tell them Michael!"

MC: "… I'm sorry Yuri, but there is evidence to what their saying is true."

Yuri: "No … don't tell me you agree with them? To her? To Michelle? What if everything she's been saying are lies? Why are you arguing with me, when you should be arguing with her!"

MC: "Do you think I want to agree with her! I had to argue with my childhood friend, I had to argue with a close friend of ours, and now I have to argue with my girlfriend. I'm more hurt than you think!"

Yuri: "Then stop agreeing with her. I don't want to argue with you either, but … it's all her fault! There is nothing that we share that tells us anything about the outside world as Ultimate's."

MC: "I'm afraid that's wrong."

Yuri: "Huh?"

MC: "The one thing we share together. The one thing that proves Michelle's claim is _The Portrait of Markov_!"

Yuri: "What!? No it can't be." She shares a blank expression.

Natsuki: "Yuri's favorite book? How is that a clue?"

Jason: "_The Portrait of Markov_ isn't just some horror book. It's a retelling of what happened to all of you."

Natsuki: "Wait what!?"

Jason: "The book contains info of _Project Libitina_ and how it went down. To sum it up, the experiment to create a super human. In order to do that, the scientists had to cut off certain limbs and attach them onto Elyssa. Due to this she ended up dead. Killed by her own dad's experiment."

Natsuki: "That's horrible! I know my dad abused me, but to experiment on your own child. How could anyone do that!?"

Michelle: "_Father_ gave up his humanity long ago."

Natsuki: "What do you mean?"

Michelle: "Everything he did was for the sake of research. Research to help with his plans to bring this society of ours to the ground! Ah yes him and me both share the same ideology. Well that's a story for another day!"

MC: "What? That's his only reason for doing all this?"

Michelle: "Look if you wanted a villain with more reason than that, then just go watch a fucking movie then."

Natsuki: "This bitch. Well if she won't say anything else can you continue on about the book?"

Jason: "Sure, after the project failed they got started with _The Ultimate Despair Project_. Michelle volunteered while Michael had to be brainwashed. Unlike Elyssa, the Conner siblings were injected with drugs giving them their abilities written in the files. Soon enough the rest of you fell into the project."

MC: "Can I ask you something? What about the Main Character? Who is that character based on?"

Jason: "The Main Character is based off of Yuri since she was the last one to be turned into an Ultimate."

Sayori: "I have a question? How come you survived?"

Jason: "What was that?"

Sayori: "I mean … if you know us this well enough, I thought that maybe you were with us when this occurred?"

Jason: "I wasn't a part of your club, so there was no way for me to be part of the project. During _The Great Massacre_ I spent most of my time working hard building this world. I was aware of all of you being brainwashed so I did what I had to save you all."

Sayori: "How did you get us here? If we're all evil then surly we wouldn't want to be here right?"

Michelle: "Excellent question! Too bad Michael can't remember since he's the one who brought you all here! Oops did I let that slip out again?"

MC: "I did what?"

Michelle: "Oh well, might as well be honest here. You're the one that brought the girls here right after you betrayed us all."

Monika: "Wait Michael betrayed The Ultimate Despairs?"

Jason: "That's not important. Right now we need to stop Michelle."

Yuri: "W-why?"

Jason: "Michelle, tell them the truth. Tell them your plans or were you lying about honesty?"

Michelle: "... Dick."

MC: "Plan? What plan?"

Michelle: "Why do you have to ruin my surprise? Oh well guess it's time to confess. You see my plan is to take control of all your bodies and use them to continue our original plans."

MC: "What!?"

Jason: "Her plan is to trap all of your conscience in here and use your bodies to cause mayhem once again."

Sayori: "That's horrible."

Michelle: "Hey I was gonna share it with them … eventually?"

Monika: "So never?"

Michelle: "Maybe?"

Natsuki: "Wait if that's her plan then how come she didn't go through with it sooner?"

Jason: "Most likely because she isn't good when it come to technology?"

Michelle: "Dick!"

Jason: "I only found out her plans just recently. I asked the same questions as you all did. Is that truth Michelle?"

Michelle: "Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in Brainiac."

MC: "Now hold it! There's something that's been bothering me. You mentioned that I betrayed the Ultimate's. What occurred when I did that?"

Jason: "Look right now we need to stop her. We can talk about it after we deal with her."

MC: "No, I want to know now. Tell me what happened and why I betrayed the Ultimate Despairs."

Jason: "… Very well. I'll tell …"

Michelle: "Allow me to explain!"

Jason: "What?"

Michelle: "It would make better sense for a member to tell him rather than you."

Jason: "Tsk!"

Michelle: "Well now. Allow me to share a story with you all to what happened. A year ago Michael and I killed _Father_ for love. We did it, so we could ease his pain and maybe give him a taste of his own Despair. Soon after that, I noticed something different was going on with big brother. He was starting to act like his old self. Soon enough he turned his back on us mostly me as he cared more about you tramps than his own little sister. After he knocked you all down he confronted me and we both battled to determine your fates. Michael ended with the big W and killed me."

MC: "Wait what did you just say?"

Michelle: "You killed me, just to save your friends." She says seriously with a cold stare.

Natsuki: "Wait if she's dead then …" Michelle starts laughing uncontrollably.

Michelle: "Science is amazing wouldn't you agree!? Even after death my conscience remains alive as a virus."

MC: "A … a virus!?"

Michelle: "That's right! My real body is gone, but my brain remains."

Natsuki: "So that's why you didn't care if we all just gang up on you? It's because we would just go through you?"

Michelle: "That's right! None of you can hurt me."

Monika: "Wait if she's a virus then …"

Jason: "She's the reason why I couldn't save you all and the cause of all this mess. I tried many things to get you out of here even though you all weren't ready to come out. If I pulled you out earlier there was a chance you still be Ultimate's. I was planning to literally pull the plug, but I wasn't sure what the after effects would cause to you all, so I didn't go through with it. I didn't want to take a chance with you guys."

Michelle: "And look what happened! They all suffered, because you couldn't delete this virus and with that I was able to infect everyone."

Yuri: "Infect us? What do you mean?"

Michelle: "Despair is like a virus. Ever wonder why you all acted crazy and decided to kill yourselves? To harm each other like yanderes? It's because I gave each of you back some fragments of your memories! It was so easy infecting you all with Despair. Especially Monika. Just Monika."

Monika: "M-me?"

Jason: "She's referring to how you went crazy and _deleted_ your friends. She corrupted your mind causing you to kill all of your friends, by telling you that your trapped in a dating game."

Michelle: "You're so easily manipulated that I could easily convince you to kill everyone so you can have Jason to yourself."

Monika: "Jason to myself?"

Jason: "When your mind was corrupted, she made you crazy enough to talk to me instead of Michael."

Monika: "But why would I do that? How come I couldn't talk to Michael?"

Michelle: "Because of the secret deal Michael and Jason made before entering here."

MC: "A deal? What are you talking about?"

Michelle: "Ask Jason."

Jason: "Uh …"

Michelle: "Come on man? I was the one being honest here. It's your turn to share your secret. Tell Michael about the promise you made to him."

MC: "The promise? Jason what is she talking about?" Jason remains silent. "Jason! What is she talking about?"

Jason: "… To take control of you. That was the promise I made to you."

MC: "What was that?"

Jason: "Before you entered. The original plan was for each of the girls to help each other overcome their personal problems. It was to help them overcome Despair, but you wanted to be with them, because you cared for them. You wanted to help them, but felt unworthy to interact with them, so you asked me to take control of you like a playable character.

With you in the game I decided to change my plans and make you date each of the girls to help them overcome their problems. First was going to be Sayori, then Natsuki, after her Yuri and lastly Monika. You were you to date them all, but due to the virus I lost control of you."

MC: "Then that means …"

Jason: "The reason why you couldn't stop the girls from killing each other and themselves is because I lost control of you. Every time something occurs I would lose control of you and you were force to watch your friends die over and over again. Not only that, I would also lose complete control of you and you would kill yourself."

MC: "So no matter what I'm helpless."

Monika: "Wait so are you the reason why Michael acts differently?"

Jason: "Yeah, Michael wanted me to do whatever I wanted to him. Like change his name from Don't touch me to Mark to Jack to any name. Change his personality, interests, and so on."

Sayori: "Wait, so the one standing in front of us is?"

Jason: "The real Michael. The one before he was brainwashed. Ever since I let him have his free will again, less things started to occur."

MC: "So that's why you apologized to me in my dream? You wanted to save us by breaking our promise."

Jason: "Yeah, I had my doubts that the Virtual World was perfect, but I had no other choice, but to use it to undo your brainwashing. I'm sorry everyone."

Yuri: "May I ask a question? If we are all Ultimate Despairs then what happened to the others?" Jason kept silent. "What happened to them?"

Michelle: "There all dead!"

Yuri: "W-what?"

Michelle: "There all dead for following my orders."

Monika: "What did you do?" Michelle burst into laughter.

Michelle: "I gave them all the order to kill themselves! As Ultimate's, they did what felt pleasing to them. Taking their own lives was the greatest pleasure they could ever have, so I told them all to commit suicide."

Monika: "Y-you … How could you do that!?"

Michelle: "What's wrong jealous that you and the others weren't there when it occurred?"

Monika: "Huh?"

Michelle: "You along with the rest of the girls were with Michael when I gave the order."

Natsuki: "Wait … could those name tags be?"

Michelle: "Those are our club members."

Monika: "Our club members? What do mean by that?"

Michelle: "Like I said our club members. Those people joined The Literature Club after you all gave your performances at the School Festival. Soon enough they would be brainwashed and join us for our cause."

Sayori: "We actually got people to join us and they all died!?"

Michelle: "Yup and I was also a member. Though I was the last one to join."

MC: "And because of you! We're all in this mess!"

Michelle: "Like I said those who cling to others are doom to fail. All of your bonds with each other made me sick. Seeing all of you happy with Hope. I just wanted to tear that apart. Reveal your true selves."

MC: "Your wrong! We were all doing just fine, but people like you! Who just want to cause mayhem, to see us depressed. It's wrong!"

Michelle: "And what will you do? It's also your fault."

MC: "Huh?"

Michelle: "You had plenty of opportunities to stop me, but you didn't. During our night out, you had the opportunity to kill me, but the girls held you back from doing it. If you ignored them and shot me that night, none of this would have happened." She says seriously.

MC: "I …"

Michelle: "No matter what you're helpless and weak. You let those girls stop you from doing what's best for everyone and look what happened. The suffering they had to endure."

Jason: "Your wrong!"

Michelle: "Hm?"

Jason: "Even after everything had occurred I believe they will make the right choice in stopping you."

Michelle: "Interesting. Wait … I have a great idea!"

Jason: "Huh?"

Michelle: "How about I let the five of them vote on it! If they all agree to go out there in the real world then they can leave. However if one of them votes to stay here, then you all lose."

Yuri: "I-if just one of us would vote to stay?"

Natsuki: "If one of us votes to stay here we're all screwed!"

MC: "It's fine. No one would vote to stay here."

Michelle: "Are you sure?"

MC: "Huh?"

Michelle: "Just look at their faces." She points at Yuri and Sayori.

MC: "W-what about them?"

Michelle: "Just look at their face full of Despair. Seems to me they would rather stay here than to face the harsh reality."

Natsuki: "You guys." She says angrily.

Michelle: "Well then time for another debate."

Monika: "Another one?"

Michelle: "I still want to be fair to you all since I love you all. If your able to convince Yuri and Sayori to join you, then that's a loss for me. Now then let's begin our final battle between Hope and Despair!"

MC: (Damnit. How much longer is this going to take? I need to convince them to come along with us. If I don't we're all suffer in this world forever.)

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Struggle

The battle against Michelle keeps on going. Showing no signs of stopping. She manages to convince Yuri and Sayori to stay in the Virtual World. However MC, Monika, and Natsuki refuses to let her win. They still have some fight left in them and will not give in so easily. However the longer they continue to interact with Michelle, the more they slowly give in to her. They have to end this quickly. If one of them votes to stay here, then they all lose.

MC looks at both Yuri and Sayori's eyes. He could see that they are afraid of going to the outside world. He can't blame them after hearing the crimes they committed as Ultimate Despairs, he's scared as well. However MC refuses to leave them behind and to give up to his sister.

Michelle made a rule that only five of them have the right to vote whether to stay or leave. Her vote will not be counted and neither will Jason's. Despite her vote not counting, she can still persuade them to stay. MC must do the same in order for them to be free from Michelle's control. If he fails then they will all stay trapped here and forever be tortured.

Michelle has told them her plans of taking control of their bodies and leaving their conscience trapped in this gaming world. Jason has told them about their lives out in the real world. However Michelle has told them about the crimes they committed and how she could easily manipulated them. She was the one that caused Sayori to be depressed, Natsuki's dad being abusive, Yuri going crazy, and Monika being the one who manipulated them into doing it, when in truth Michelle was the one pulling the strings.

To the girls they were shocked to know the truth about themselves. For MC he was surprised to know that he was the one who brought them here in the Virtual World after he betrayed the Ultimate's. While the girls were controlled by Michelle, he was controlled by Jason. A promise he made with him before entering this world. With all this revealed they all have to make a choice. Sayori, Yuri and Michelle on one side. Monika, Natsuki, and MC on the other side.

One question now stands. Should we leave the Virtual World or should we stay?

Michelle: "Show me the Hope you have within yourself. Can you bare to handle reality?"

MC: "You just won't shut up about that. Is that all you ever say?"

Yuri: "I think we should stay here? We'd be safer here."

Natsuki: "What are you saying? We should all get the hell out of here. This world is messed up because of her, so don't be stupid."

Sayori: "But after everything we did, we should just stay here and accept our punishment."

Monika: "Did you forget that she's the one that killed all of our friends? We did nothing wrong. It's all her fault."

Michelle: "Look at all of you. The argument between friends. Your all murderers and nothing will change that."

MC: "I don't care what you say. I'm not leaving without them."

Michelle: "Try to remember the blood you all spilled as Ultimate's. Is there really Hope for any of you?"

MC: "It isn't our faults. You were the one who made us this way. You stole our futures from us, our happiness. You psychotic bitch!"

Sayori: "But what if we all secretly wanted to be this way?"

Monika: "Stop having negative thoughts. We were force to be Ultimate's. We were brainwashed to commit those crimes."

Yuri: "Even if that's true? What would the outside world think of us? We killed so many. Surely the survivors would want their revenge on us."

Natsuki: "But we have Jason to help us out. I'm sure he can explain everything to the world?"

Michelle: "Like hell they're listen! No one wants to hear from murderers even if it is the truth. Just give up. As soon as you all agree to leave the humans will just hunt you down and kill you for taking away their precious friends and family."

MC: "Are you sure about that?"

Michelle: "Hell yeah!"

The argument continued between both sides. While they argue Jason could do nothing, but watch. The heat intensifies as neither side showed any signs of stopping. Despite MC's side refusing to give up, Yuri and Sayori shows no signs of changing their minds.

Michelle: "Is that all you got? Seems like your about to lose."

When she said that the room changes again. It regained its old prison look, but no one seemed to noticed. They were all too busy arguing to notice the change. There was no room to stop. The argument kept intensifying that everyone started shouting at each other. All the girls started yelling at each other about whether to stay or leave.

Monika: "Just stop being childish and just come with us!"

Sayori: "No I won't! You're not the boss of me!"

Michelle: "Can you imagine all the hate people have on all of you, for all of your crimes!?"

Natsuki: "Stop being so stupid and come with us already!"

Yuri: "Fuck you! I don't want to go so shut up!"

Michelle: "If you step out there you will die!"

MC: (Damnit! I can't concentrate with all of them yelling like this. If this keeps up then Yuri and Sayori won't change their minds. What do I do?)

Monika: "Stop being a child and make the right decision for once in your life!"

Sayori: "Stop treating me a child!"

Natsuki: "Come on! I thought you were the smart one, but here you are making a dumb decision! Why are you acting so stupid!?"

Yuri: "It's you who's stupid! Go to hell!"

MC: "Enough. Enough! That's enough!" Everyone stopped arguing and looks at MC. "Don't you understand? I don't want us to keep arguing. Just stop, I don't want to keep going. Please I don't want to continue with this any longer.

Michelle: "Seems like this is over. It's clear that you want to stay here."

Jason: "What are you talking about? No they don't."

Michelle: "Just look at their faces. It's clear they're all in denial at this point."

Jason: "W-what?"

Michelle: "Michael, Natsuki, Monika, Sayori, and Yuri have given up. There's no point in dragging this any further."

Jason: "No that can't be?"

Michelle: "This is getting boring now. Oh well it's clear that you all want to stay here. A place where no one else can hurt you. A place where you could be safe from the outside world where there are people out there waiting to kill you five for everything you've done."

Jason: "You're wrong! The outside world is rebuilding itself. They can start a new life."

Michelle: "How boring. Just look at their faces, because clearly you still don't understand. They have all given up. They don't have the will to fight on any further." Jason looks at everyone's faces. They all had the same look of defeat. There was no sign of life within their eyes.

Jason: "Guys?" He looked at MC. "Michael come on say something." A drop of sweat runs down his head.

Michelle: "The look on my brother's face is so beautiful. It's the only thing in this world that gives me true satisfaction." She holds herself like she's trying to give herself a hug.

Jason: "No it isn't, you're a monster that needs to be put down permanently."

Michelle: "I'm the monster? Did you not mention to them that once they leave this world, they will be force to remember everything they've done. Oops did that slip?"

Jason: "Wait I …"

Michelle: "Heh, and you told me to be honest. You didn't even tell them that as soon as they leave they will remember everything they have forgotten when they entered this world."

Jason: "Tsk!"

MC: "Wait is that true? Will we remember being Ultimate's as soon as we leave?"

Jason: "Y-yeah" He looks down in shame.

Monika: "Why didn't you say that sooner?"

Jason: "I couldn't bring myself to tell you guys."

Monika: "So you were hiding the truth from us? You told us how Michelle is evil, but here you are not letting us know about the whole story."

Jason: "I-I know, but … No your right. I should've told you everything, but still I'm not lying about the world rebuilding its self."

MC: "Is it really?"

Jason: "Yeah it is unless we let Michelle's plans go through."

MC: "What?"

Jason: "Remember her plans to take control of your bodies? If she wins here then _The Great Massacre_ will start again. I don't want anymore people to suffer by her hands again. That's why I need you all to vote to leave here."

Michelle: "Your efforts are worthless."

Jason: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Michelle: "Just as I said. Its worthless."

Jason: "How? How is my efforts worthless?"

Michelle: "You still don't understand? Then allow me to tell you then. You're asking the Literature Club to choose between leaving this world only to suffer for their crimes just to stop me from starting _The Great Massacre_ again?"

Jason: "Yeah?"

Michelle: "Then how will they feel when they leave? Do you honestly believe that everything will be fine when they put a stop to me? No because they will have memories of all the face of the people they killed and the world will never accept them into society again. They will be hunted down force to hide away from the world they all tried to destroy. Never to be appreciated, never to be accepted, never to rest easily, never to find true happiness. Only true utter Despair. You may be able to help them in this world, but out there, there is no Hope."

Jason: "N-no your wrong. It's not over just yet. I believe they can make the right decision. They can defeat you. They can fix their wrongs. Come on everyone! Don't give up on me." With nothing left to lose Jason had to convince them that they must defeat Michelle and move on.

"You all can't give up now. Please you got to keep on fighting against her."

Sayori: "If we go out to the real world, we will remember all the horrible things we've done. We will remember being Ultimate Despairs."

Jason: "Do really want to be tortured here forever!?"

Yuri: "You may think I'm a fool, but I think we should just stay here a little longer?"

Natsuki: "If we go out there, then everyone would want to kill us?"

Jason: "I won't let that happened. You're all innocent people. You all became what you are because of her and that damn Doctor."

Monika: "This is everyone's fault. There the reason why I'm suffering!"

Jason: "It was for your protection! I did it to save you all and so did Michael. If we don't stop her here then _The Great Massacre_ will start again."

Monika: "I know, but …"

Michelle: "Looks like they all have decided to stay here. There is no happiness in The Literature Club. There is no Hope for them, only Despair."

MC: (No Hope, No Happiness. This is my fault. I wanted to save them, but in the end I failed everyone. I'm so weak, pathetic, helpless. Everything that has happened here is my fault. All of my friends suffered because of me. I'm no hero, I'm no savior. I'm just a Devil. I let them all down. Why? Why was I born?) "I-I can't take it anymore."

Jason: "What? Can't take it anymore?"

MC: "I can't decide anything that could help them. I can't choose. I can't decide on anything. I can't choose the right thing. I made a decision once before and what did it cause? More pain. There is no Hope, there is no happiness. None for us."

Natsuki: "Both options we are given. Are both Hopeless."

Yuri: "Don't make us shoulder theses burdens. It's too much for us to handle."

Sayori: "How much longer do we have to suffer before we can finally be dead?"

Monika: "There is no future for us. I just want death to end it all. Just death."

Jason: "Come you guys, don't say that. Michael say something. Please, Michael tell them that there is …"

MC: "No just shut up! I can't do anything right. Who am I to make a decision like this? Michelle's right, there was never Hope for us to begin with. I'm just an Ultimate Despair, a mistake. I wish I was never born. Just please give me death."

Jason: "Michael no."

Michelle: "Looks like Despair won. Hope is dead. Humanity is over. You know Hope was never a real thing to begin with. The future will lead you to your demise. Relationships will break. Despair is like a virus. It spreads to all who comes in contact with it."

Jason: "This can't be? This can't be how it ends?"

Michelle: "Heh, heh. Just look at your face. Your losing Hope yourself. It looks good on you."

Jason: "Tsk!"

Michelle: "Wonder what else I could do here before I continue with _Father's_ plans?"

Jason: "No … I can't lose here. All my dad's efforts would be for nothing. I'm sorry dad." He whispers to himself.

With no signs of Hope. MC remains lost in thought. He has made a decision to stay here. They all have given up and will remain in this gaming world. Just as MC falls to his knees his favorite card falls out of his jacket.

Michelle: "Lets all stay here forever. A place where we could all have fun only to suffer in the end. That is how our Despair Club is."

MC: "Stay here to have fun and to suffer?" (Maybe that does sound appealing?) As Michael looks down on the floor in defeat, the world around him started to fade away. Soon enough he found himself in the darkness once again.

Game Over

End of Story?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Hope VS Despair

*Alarm Clock Rings*

Another day has passed. MC wakes up to his phone alarm, struggling to turn it off. When he did he sat up and yawned while wiping his eyes.

MC: "Aw man. Another boring day of school." FjhfubdvjasnvohHelp "Kind of wish it was still the weekend?" He takes his phone and looks at it. "Today's date is Monday, but why does it feel different?" He gets off his bed to freshen up for school. While he prepares to go to schoooDon'tooGiveooInol he looked at his right hand. NotvhidnvPartvjivnOfcidvThedvnGamevhi

"Strange, could've sworn I injured my hand, but then again how?" He starts feeling a sharp pain in his head. He rubbed his head hoping to relive the pain, but it wouldn't go away. fhdjbSNAPcnhvOUTdjbdjb He arrives at school. He looks around the school notices how empty it isisisisisisisisi. No one was around. He looked at his school schedule to see if today was a holiday. "Seriously? What the fuck? Todays a school day and no one is here?" fgnivbvWAkemcnckUP

He dhicvndalwhDespairjkbd walks around school to see if the teachers are at least here, but to no avail. "Wonder where everyone is?" He continues to walk around seeing no one in sight. vhdsoibHopecocnvflall Soon enough he was at an empty classroom. He looked at the chalk board as it had something written on it. _Welcome to the Literature Club_. "We have a Literature Club? Wait club? Why does this sound familiar?" vdskcnvrsvnCaNvdaYOucnssjkbHeaRrrfhME?

hiovscnMustndvvjStopdvndjvn Just as he said that the world around him went blank. The darkness of the night surrounded him. Nothing to see, but to hear. "Crying?" He looks around seeing nothing, but dararararararakness until he turned around.

?: "I'm sorry for lying to you all this time. To be honest I've been suffering depression for a long time. Your just seeing it for the first time." The girl says while giving off a fake smile.

MC: "Who are you?" He walks up to her. Images began to flash before his eyes "Wait do I know you?" fchdincChildhoodviownvd "What?"

?: "The feelings I have for you. Why? Why do they hurt so much?" She starts crying. Soon enough she disappears.

MC: "Wait!"

?: "We used to be a family. Until my mom passed away."

MC: "Huh?" He looks behind himself.

?: "My dad abuses me by not letting me eat, but then again he's no better." She turns away from MC before disappearing.

?: "I love you, but it would be better for you to forget me."

MC: "Those voices they sound familiar?"

?: "In order for me to free you from me, I'll kill myself." She pulls out a knife and points at herself.

MC: "N-no. Don't do it!" Just as he was about to grab her he felt a tremendous pain on his right hand. "What the … blood!?" He looks at his hand and sees that there is a huge cut on it and blood pouring out from his wound. When he looked back up the girl was gone.

?: "To be honest with you. Despite my reputation, I'm very lonely. I just wished I could be a normal girl and have great friends … maybe a boyfriend."

MC: "Huh?" Just, just, just.

?: "But in the end, the pressure to be the best is just so tiring. I don't want to be alone forever." She starts crying.

MC: "… N-no you're not." He tried to touch the girl's cheek, but she ended up like the rest. Gone. "What have I done? How could I let this all happened?"

**[StopRewind by NateWantsToBattle playing in the background]**

He falls down to his knees.

"_Despair is a virus it spreads._"

"No it can't be." He got up and started running to the unknown.

"_You cannot escape, so give up._"

"No I won't. Leave me alone!" The more he runs the louder the voices he hears gets, soon enough he trips into the darkness only to wake up at his bed. "Huh?" He gets up and sees he's in his room, but when looked around he saw a girl hanging herself near his window. When he saw that, he screamed running out of his room to outside and ran as fast as he can away. When he got near the streets he heard a loud honk. "Huh!?" He got hit by a truck.

"What!?" He woke up again in his bed breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. With no hesitation he got up and ran outside. He heard screaming of someone nearby. He wasn't sure where it can form, but his body moved on it's own. He followed the screams and saw a man beating a small girl to a bloody pulp out in public. He looked around and asked why no one is helping. He was horrified as the people around only watch in amusement. He tried to do something, but felt extreme pain on his throat.

*Cough*

Blood spreads through out the air. MC felt his throat and notices that someone sliced his throat. He was coughing up blood and some of it coming out of his cut. Soon enough he passed out while seeing the girl get beaten. He opens his eyes again and saw he was home again. With out question he left home and went back to where the girl was getting hurt, but no one was there. instead he saw a stream on blood running down the streets. He followed the stream to town and on his way passing by the windows a reflection appeared with MC not noticing it.

An image of a boy with red eyes running along side MC as he follows the stream of blood. When he arrived to where the blood was coming from he saw a corpse of a girl laying on the floor near a tree. He got on his knees to morn for the girl only to black out and woke up at his bed again. He got up and went outside and just when he left home he saw a girl getting ready to shoot herself. He attempted to stop her, but instead he lost control of his body and brought out his own gun.

"What?" He pointed it at the girl while struggling to put it down. "No, stop!" He pulled the trigger and killed the girl. He couldn't move his legs only his arm as he points the gun to his head.

*Bang!*

He woke up again, this time on top of a desk. "Huh? What's going on? How am I here?" With no hesitation he got out of his seat and ran as fast as he could afraid to die again only to wake up again. "What's going on? Is this Purgatory? How did all this happened? Stop, please stop. Stop!" He falls over as the world around him fades away into the darkness.

[Song Ends]

"What have I done? What are these visons?"

Mystery Voice: "There not visons. There your memories."

MC: "Huh?"

Mystery Voice: "They were already in Despair even before you met them."

MC: "W-who said that? Where are you?"

Mystery Voice: "Look behind yourself." MC did what the voice said and was frozen at what he saw. "Don't give me that look. I know you can't really see me, but still?"

MC: "W-who are you?" He says as he looks at a ball of light with the silhouette of a woman.

Mystery Voice: "You know who I am. You may not have all of your memories, but I know that you can recognize my voice."

MC: "What's going on?"

Mystery Voice: "Your in a deep sleep. You blacked out after losing Hope to your sister."

MC: "Oh now I remember. I failed everyone again."

Mystery Voice: "You haven't failed yet."

MC: "Huh?"

Mystery Voice: "You haven't failed them yet."

MC: "What are you talking about. Of course I failed them. I failed them all. It was my fault we're in this fucked up world. No matter what path I chose, we're be forever tortured. Gaming world or the real world."

Mystery Voice: "Not true. I can understand why your scared. You don't want to face the world with the future unknown, but that's not how you should live. Am I telling the truth?"

MC: "Y-yeah"

Mystery Voice: "That's fine, but you'll do fine. You were only doing the right thing. You only fail them if you give up now."

MC: "But, even if you say that. What can I do? Everything we did, everything we have done. It's something we could never forget or forgive ourselves."

Mystery Voice: "That's what makes you a good person."

MC: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Mystery Voice: "Despite everything you've done. Having a conscience is what makes you human. Real murderers don't have one and could careless who they hurt and don't care about fixing themselves or receiving help. You're different because you know what you did was wrong even when you were brainwashed into doing it. All you have to do is just do it. Everything will be ok."

MC: "But even so I ..."

Mystery Voice: "Your life may not have started good. The only one who kept you going was Sayori, but its what you did with your life that makes you a good person. Look back at your past and tell me that I'm wrong. Everyone including you may have suffered, but it was thanks to you that the girls found true happiness and they were the ones that helped you find yours." MC doesn't say a word and started looking back. Despite him not having all of his memories he was able to regain a few fractions of them.

He saw Sayori holding a noose in her hand. There was also a camp fire in front of her. When MC was going to ask what was going on, he sees Sayori throwing the noose into the fire. She then turned away from the fire with a big smile. Not the fake smile she gave to MC before, but a genuine smile. Soon the image vanishes and he is shown another memory.

He sees Natsuki and her dad talking. He notices that Natsuki looked different. She had longer hair tied in a pony tail. The same style she had in one of the pictures he found. Natsuki's dad also looked different. He was very skinny compared to the more muscular version he faced. The vison showed them hugging it out. It seems both of them are crying tears of joy. He thought to himself that maybe they have become a family once again. The vison soon disappears and MC is shown another.

He then sees Yuri in front of him talking. MC got closer to hear better and heard that both him and her are about to break up, but he refused to let their love die just because of some rumors. He sees himself hugging Yuri to show her how much he loves her. Yuri pulls away revealing her cuts, but MC remained calm and held her arms. He then sees himself telling Yuri that he loves her and cares for her safety. Yuri cried for a bit, but smiled after hearing him. The vison then switches to Monika.

He sees Monika confessing her love to him, but getting rejected. For a moment she was sad, but soon enough smiled. She tells him that it's okay, because he was the first one to see her as a person and that she is glad that he joined the club. However, right before ending their conversation. Monika asked MC to hold her in his arms, just for a bit. To let her be selfish for a moment and MC did what she asked.

Mystery Voice: "Do you see now? Even after the Despair you and the others went through, you never gave up and kept on going. Your nothing like your dad and Michelle. You're you and no one else. I should l know, because you know who I am don't you? So long as you keep moving forward a new pathway will open to you. Hope and Despair are two half's of the same coin. You already knows this. After all Hope is unpredictable. Humans have the potential to change. You're the one who said that before, so long ago." MC held his head up high.

MC: "Your right. I'm not helpless. I'm only making excuses because I'm scared to face reality."

Mystery Voice: "That's what I want to hear." The light soon started to fade away.

MC: "Wait!" But it was too late. "I never got the chance to thank you. Oh well it was nice to talk to you again. Thanks mom."

The world around him turns to dark. All he could see was himself and one thing on the floor. When he retrieved the item he started hearing voices again. Piece by piece he started to see again.

Jason: "You can't give up!"

Sayori: "If we leave … we'll remember being Ultimate Despairs. I will remember all the faces of the people I killed."

Jason: "Do you really want to be tortured forever!?"

Yuri: "I think we should just stay here forever."

Natsuki: "If we leave this world, then we'll be killed out there."

Jason: "I won't let that happen!"

Monika: "It's my fault. I'm the reason for everyone's suffering."

Jason: "If we don't stop Michelle. _The Great Massacre_ will begin again."

Michelle: "There's nothing you can say or do that will change their mind."

Jason looks at everyone's faces. All four girls with the look of Despair. They all look dead inside. They all realize that there is no Hope for them. No happiness.

"They will all vote to stay here and I'll make sure that everyone will know that there is no Hope, no salvation, no hero's, and no happiness. Yes the Massacre will begin again!"

*Awaken*

Michael: "I won't let that happen!" Michelle and Jason looked at him with surprised.

Michelle: "What was that?"

Michael: "Like we would ever give in to you. Who the hell cares about what the outside world is like! It takes a lot more to make us give up! Despair maybe natural, but Hope is the state of mind!"

Jason: "Michael?"

Michael: "Everyone lets get the hell of this messed up world."

Jason: "Knew you could do it."

Michael: "Leave here Jason. This is between me and her."

Jason: "What?" Michael gives him the look as he kept his mouth shut and did what he asked, but right before leaving. "Good luck." He whispers it, but Michael was able to hear it.

Michelle: "Do you think you can change their minds? Look at them! It's clear they rather stay here. They crave Despair, the world craves it. Humans want violence, they want destruction!"

Michael: "Your wrong! Only you crave it. Everyone was doing just fine, but you decided it wasn't enough. I refuse to let you keep doing whatever the hell you want."

Michelle: "… Then try it. Try to convince them. Surly you have a way to do it?"

Michael: "…"

Michelle: "Don't have anything else to say? Then why continue to fight? Look at them. They all given up. Sayori the girl who would rather hang herself rather than accepting the truth. Natsuki, a girl who acts tough, but is weak in the inside. Yuri the fool who wants a happy ending, but only finds a tragic end. Monika the jealous girl who would rather kill her friends than to accept that she will forever be alone. You say you wanted to save them. You came here acting like a hero, but you still refuse to accept the reality of yourself."

She says with a serious tone as Michael remains silent. Michelle could see that all of his talk was just for show and he was slowly losing his will.

"You're an Ultimate Despair. How can you change your fate? This is all your mess. A mess you can't fix. So tell me Michael who do you think is going to give up first? Will it be the depressed Sayori, the abused Natsuki, the psycho Yuri, or the lonely Monika? Who will be the first to give in to me?"

Michael: "…" Michelle starts to smile as he continues to remained silent.

Michelle: "Thought so." She stands triumphant.

Michael: "… No one … no one is going to give into Despair. We're not going to give into you!"

Michelle: "… How disappointing. Stubborn as always. You were always like this even to the bitter end. Oh well I guess that's fine, because I only need one of you to vote. So let the final vote begin. This is the end of your stupid Hope, the end of your humanity, and the end of your life big brother."

Michael: (This is it. The Final Showdown. The Final Boss Battle. The Ultimate Confrontation. I have to convince everyone not to give up. To live a life with nothing, but Despair. That's not how humans should live. It's really not living at all!)

*The Final Debate*

"We can't give up now. Not after everything we went through to get here. To come this far."

Michelle: "If I was defeated … that would be the end our Literature Club."

Sayori: "…"

Michelle: "As soon as you all vote for me to lose. Then this world will come to an end. It will force this world to shut off."

Natsuki: "…"

Michelle: "All of you will be forced to leave. When that happens I will make sure you all suffer a painful death out there. A permanent death unlike this world."

Yuri: "…"

Michelle: "So what will it be? Do you want to die? Is that what you really want?"

Monika: "…"

Michelle: "No matter where you go, there will always be Death and Despair. The world is in Despair. You are in Despair. You are Despair." A chill went down Michael's spine.

Michael: (Damnit! If I don't do anything then they're all going to give in to her, but what can I say? What can I do? Is she right? Is there really no Hope for us? … No I can't be thinking that way. They never gave up on me, so I won't give up on them. I may not have all of my memories, but my heart seems to remember. This isn't the first time they faced Despair.)

"If you say Despair is like a disease or a virus, then I say Hope is the cure. Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, Monika, I'll give it all to you. I'll give you all of my Hope. If you can persuade people into giving in, then I can motivate them. If any of you vote for Michelle to win, then you'll never truly be alive. Open your hearts!"

Michelle: "Waste of time."

Michael: "No it isn't. We won't give up. As long as there's a small piece of Hope we will never give into you. A miracle will be here."

Michelle: "Did you already forget what will happen if you all leave? Staying here is the better option or would you rather be an Ultimate again?"

Sayori: "…"

Michael: "Don't lose Hope yet! Everything will be alright. You can trust me. I believe in you."

Sayori: "... I-I can't … it's too scary." Tears start to build up.

Michael: "I know I'm scared too, but everything will be fine. Try to remember. This isn't the first time you been through hell. I remember you being depressed out there. You tried to hang yourself, but look at you now.

Your still here because you never gave up. I always admired you. You were always so happy and cheerful that I was jealous. I have no regrets joining the club because you were there to support me. You believed in me.

Now it's my turn to do the same. There's no room for you to be depressed because your strong. You don't need medications for it. The hell with those rainclouds! Remember when your alone or sad I'll be there for you with an umbrella, but you're the sunshine. It's time to wipe away those clouds because the sunshine is within yourself!"

Sayori: "... My brain … my brain is hurting. It's telling me I should stay here, but … Kyaaa! But to live is about moving forward, even if the roads are scary. No matter how hard it is, no matter how scary life can be. I just need to pushing forward right? Which is why I-I … no matter what I want to get out of here! The real world has some much to offer. There has to be something out there just waiting for me to see it with my own two eyes. I want to see the worlds true beauty.

No matter what I decided to get the hell out of here. The hell what anyone says! What matters is my gut feeling! The hell with those rainclouds. It won't stop me for enjoying life!"

Michelle: "What?" She starts to panic as Sayori walks up to her friend. To stand by his side.

Michael: "Natsuki, listen to me. Your father was a bad man, but the one you saw in this world was not who your dad really was. It's true that he starved you, but he also starved himself. You acted tough to hide your true feelings.

You never wanted to bother others about your personal problems, but you need to know that we're here for you. You never wanted to say anything to your dad, but I remembered that you spoke up! The strength you gained with us was your true power. I was jealous of your strength, but you were jealous of my inner strength.

The reason why you stood up to your father is because you had enough! You had the power to inspire your dad to not give up and to be strong for you and your mother. Don't let someone like her tell you, your weak! If your mother was here right now she would tell you not to give up. Now show us your inner strength!"

Natsuki: "… I've been doing a lot of thinking when we started this trial. I started to remember somethings. Some good, some bad, but I do remember what my dad said. You only get stronger by taking life by the horns, confront the thorny path with enthusiasm.

I could almost hear him saying that to me right now. Not the dad I knew here, but my real dad. Now that I think about it, I believe my mom would tell me the same thing, if she was here. That's why I've decided to leave this world. I've made up my mind! Let's get the hell out of this messed up world!" She leaves her station to stand next to Michael and Sayori.

Michael: "Yuri, no matter what you've done. It wasn't your fault. I was supposed to protect you, but I failed to do so. However I refuse to give up on you or us.

It's true that your shy and you don't have much confidence in yourself, but you have plenty of things to be confident about. Your smart and beautiful. Your intelligence is something that I'm jealous for. You may think that you don't deserve me, but in reality, it's me who doesn't deserve you.

Everyone has flaws, but true love is about accepting those flaws. In other words, I love you for you. There's no need to be scared. Fear isn't a weakness, it's a way to let us know that we can become stronger. You're not a scared little girl. You're a strong woman! Now show me the confidence you have to face the world head on!"

Yuri: "… Your right. All my life I thought I wasn't good enough compared to others, but in truth. There are plenty of things that I am proud of. I should be happy for who I am, rather than being sad of being someone who I am not. My flaws are what makes me human and that's okay, because I know that I'm alive. There's no time to be scared. Now is the time to face reality with confidence rather than just staying safe in the comfort of my books." She gets closer to Michael and others. All eyes are on Monika.

Michael: "Monika come with us. It may be true that you do have jealousy over others, but that's ok. The reason why is because this shows you have emotions. Every human has a lot of negative emotions, but there are also positive emotions. Emotions prove that your alive!

You don't ever have to be alone because you have us. Think about it why did you start the Literature Club? The reason why you did it is because you wanted to do something your passionate about. Don't let your passion die just because someone tells you that it's a dead dream.

If you let someone like that crush your dreams, then as the club leader you must stay strong! Look at us. You inspired us to join you because we feel the same way as you do. If we refuse to let our dreams be crushed then as the Club President you have to set the example! Now get off your ass! Don't let your dreams die because we support you!"

Monika: "… Your right. As the Club President it is my duty to set an example to my members. Emotions like mine are natural. I built this club out of love and if I can't love my own goals how could I love anyone else? If you all want to leave here, then as the President of the Literature Club I must join you all. This club is ours. It's something we created."

Michael: "Thank you." He smiles.

Monika: "Speaking of which. You're a lot different than when you first joined. I still don't have all of my memories, but I do remember you faced Despair too, but you never let it hold you back. You kept on going and was willing to carry all of our burdens. I guess this is why we all love you? You came here to face your demons without giving up. Even when you did you gathered the strength to get back up. Which is why we were inspired by you. Since Michelle represents Ultimate Despair, then it would make sense that you represent Ultimate Hope. What do you think about that?" Michael chuckles to what Monika just said.

Michael: "That's a bit cheesy, but that's just how I like my stories."

Michelle: "What the … h-h-how are you doing this? They were all given into Despair, but you managed to convince them? How are you doing this!?"

Michael: "I told you before. As long as there's Hope even a small fraction of it. We will never give in to you."

Michelle: "Don't you understand? If you leave you'll all suffer. All of you are a bunch of fuck ups! The real world is a horrifying reality. Can you bare it?"

Sayori: "I decided to have faith in myself. I can handle reality."

Michelle: "But you'll all die painfully!"

Natsuki: "Say whatever you want. I made up my mind."

Michelle: "Your all cowards! How could you all decided to go out there!?"

Yuri: "There's nothing to be scared about."

Michelle: "So you want to die!? Is that what you want!?"

Monika: "When there's death, there's life."

Michelle: "How!? How can you do this!?"

Michael: "Because we have Hope."

Michelle: "No, no, no, no ,no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! That's all just a bunch of bullshit! I won't allow this!"

Michael: (Michelle, it's over, but if you want to keep this up? I'll put a stop to you.) "It's time I finish this off once and for all!"

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Ultimate Hope, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Confrontation

The last battle between the Conner siblings draws to its conclusion. Michael was able to convince the girls not to give up and choose a life where there are risks, but a life with infinite choices. Each girls were afraid of what life will throw at them. However, he managed to showed them that even when life is tough and scary. They can overcome any obstacles so long as they have the will power to do so. With that said, each of the girls have made the choice to leave the Virtual World and to live in the outside world.

Michelle refuses to lose to her brother over something she believes is BS. She believed that Despair is natural to human beings and Hope is just a mirage made by desperate people. Michael on the hand believes that even if Despair is natural, Hope is the state of mind. The mind that makes a person. As human beings, we have the potential to make our own choices. The ability to think, feel, and act. The ability to know what's right and what's wrong.

Michael: "Michelle, it's time for our final showdown. It's time to end this once and for all!"

Michelle: "If your this desperate then just shut the game off! Better yet, just shut the fuck up!" She starts moving around her seat uncontrollably. "Come on big brother, vote for Despair! Convince them to stay here! Come on vote for Despair! You all suck! Let's stay here! Stop being stubborn!"

The more she argues the more she loses her sanity. Michael on the other hand kept calm, not letting her get to him. "Fuck your Hope! Do you want to die! Your Hope is false! Fuck Hope and fuck you! Come on Michael just vote to stay here! Vote to stay here and I'll make sure all of you have complete pleasure! Just stay here! You're an Ultimate so let's stay here! If not then let's start _The Great Massacre_ again!"

She kept going as the girls stare down at her. They all knew that she was the one desperate to win. Michael remained silent, not stooping to her level and kept his cool. "Despair is the way to live! You can do whatever the hell you want as Ultimate's! Kill, Rape, Destroy! Just vote for Despair! There's nothing for you out there! Hope, Despair, Hope, Despair! Vote for Despair you bastard! Come on you bitches vote for us to win!"

After yelling out whatever she wanted to say she started to calm down a bit and tried to be menacing again. "Despair is what you are. You won't be able to do anything. Your all a bunch of fuck ups. Despair is your past, Despair is who you are, Despair is your soul. There's nothing you can do to change your past."

Michael: "Your wrong, because Hope is about moving forward." When he said that, Michelle lost her cool again and couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. "I refuse to give up. I refuse to give in. I refuse to abandon my friends. I refuse to be helpless. I refuse to throw it all away. I refuse to Despair! Cause all I have left within me is the desire to keep moving forward."

Michelle: "H-how? How are you all not Despairing!? Do you really want to go out there with nothing, but death!?"

Monika: "Your wrong. We're entering the outside world with no fear."

Natsuki: "Because we all decided to go out there with Hope."

Sayori: "We don't blame MC for putting us in here."

Yuri: "He did it to save us from ourselves and you. There's no way we can be upset with him."

Michael: "Monika, everyone … thank you." He smiles.

Monika: "You shouldn't thank us. We should be the ones thanking you." She smiles to him.

Michelle: "H-how!? You were all backed into a corner, but now … how!? How are you able to fight back!?"

Michael: "Because we believe."

Michelle: "What?"

Michael: "We believe in ourselves. We believe in our futures. That's what makes us different from you. That's what makes me different from you. We believe if we try out new things, even if it's difficult, then everything will be alright."

Michelle: "But you'll fail!"

Michael: "But at least I know that I tried."

Michelle: "You can't change your past!"

Michael: "But I can change my future."

Michelle: "You'll all die!"

Michael: "But at least we know that we lived."

Michelle: "Despair is around the corner!"

Michael: "Hope is by my side."

Michelle: "You'll fall into Despair!"

Michael: "Hope will catch me."

Everything Michelle said, Michael had a counter argument. It was clear. She lost and Michael along with his friends will live a somewhat normal life.

Michelle: "How? How are you able to be like this!? You were the one who suffered Despair more than anyone! You couldn't do anything!"

Michael: "I know that. I know what Despair was like. I've drowned in it my entire life, but that all changed when Sayori invited me to join the Literature Club. It was thanks to them that I got away from my Despair."

Michelle: "Bunch of Bullshit. Back then you couldn't do anything against me. You couldn't stop me! You couldn't stop our dad! You were helpless! You couldn't do anything by yourself!"

Michael: "I was alone back then."

Michelle: "Huh?"

Michael: "I was helpless back then. I won't deny that, but that all changed when I joined the Literature Club. I learned that I could do anything if I put my mind to it. Even after all the hardships I've been through. The heartache. It was thanks to them I changed for the better. I have no regrets joining the club." He pulls out his favorite card and shows it to his sister. "I was saved from my Despair by my friends! I was saved by a woman's love!"

Michelle: "No. NO. NO! NO! What's happening!?"

Michael: "Game Over Michelle!"

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Goodbye Despair Club

Michael: "Game Over Michelle! You lost."

Michelle: "No, no, no." She says repeatedly while she pulls on her hair.

Michael: "Are you girls ready to cast your votes?"

Sayori: "Of course."

Yuri: "I'm ready if you're ready as well."

Monika: "Awesome cause I'm ready too."

Natsuki: "Damn right."

Michael: "Then all of us have made our decision. We all vote to leave this fake world."

Michelle: "Leave this world? … I don't think so."

Michael: "What was that?"

Michelle: "You heard me. I refuse to let you all leave."

Monika: "But we had a deal. If one of us votes for Despair then we all lose. None of us voted for you to win, so we have the right to leave."

Michelle: "Deal? Who cares about some dumb rules and shit. I can change any rules to my advantage as I please."

Sayori: "But that's not fair!"

Michelle: "Life isn't fair. That's what leads people to Despair. The fact that reality will always knock you backdown."

Natsuki: "Who the hell do you think you are? You lost, so just give up!"

Michelle: "Who am I? I'm a God of this world. I'm the one that infected this world. As a God I could never lose."

Yuri: "Your insane."

Michelle: "And so are the rest of you. Look at your faces. You all had Hope, but now it's slowly fading away."

Natsuki: "Does this bitch ever shut up about her Despair?"

Michelle: "I'm going to restart this world again and we can all be trapped in here forever. You won't have any memories of recent events, so all that talk about Hope and the future will just be deleted. Everything Michael said will be meaningless."

Michael: "Your wrong! All my efforts aren't meaningless. We will escaped this fucked up world you made and we …"

Michelle: "Oh shut the fuck up! I can do whatever the hell I want in this world. I'll make sure you all suffer a terrible fate. You will never escape my world."

As she said her final sentence she started to grow larger. Michael and the others watch in horror as she grew to the same size as a building. They should've known that a lot can happened in this world, but they never expected this to occur. They were not expecting her to be this desperate, but for her to do this? How low can she be?

"Now what are you going to do now? You all can't do what I can do. In here I'm a God. All of you are helpless and there's nothing you can do about it." She started laughing maniacally, until.

*Initiating Anti-Virus System*

"The what now?" Michael smirks.

Michael: "So long Despair Club."

When he gave his final line to Michelle, chains started to wrap around her. The chains wrapped around her body started to burn her skin. Giant spray bottles appear above her head and started to spray her, burning more of her skin.

"Bout time you finish something." He said to himself while smiling. Meanwhile in the outside world.

Jason: "It took me a long time, but I finally finished it. Thanks for buying me time to finish this."

Michelle: "What's going on! Let me go! I'm a God! Michael!"

As she started to fall apart. She desperately tried to break off the chains binding her and when she did broke some of them a random cow appeared. The way it looked it look like the same cow doll Sayori keeps in her room. Soon enough more of them appeared and held the chains on Michelle.

Michael: "Really Jason?"

While the cows hold down Michelle one appeared in front of the Literature Club members and pulled out a wand charging it up for one finally attack. The wand looked like it just came out of _Parfait Girls_ and while the cow charges it up Michelle tried to stop it, but was unable to reach as more chains wrapped around her. At long last the cow holding the wand finished charging it up and blasted a huge beam on her, finishing her off once and for all. Michelle was no more as she exploded into hearts and stars. Soon after all the cows waved goodbye before disappearing in a ray of sunshine.

*Virus Terminated*

Natsuki: "Woah, I couldn't believe what I just saw."

Sayori: "That was awesome!"

Yuri: "I can't believe it's finally over now."

Monika: "Never thought a stuffed cow would show up to save us like this?"

Yuri: "Agreed. It was weird, but I'm glad that it showed up."

Natsuki: "So how do we get out of here?"

Jason: "Hey can you all here me!?" Everyone jumped.

Michael: "Yeah, but could you tone it down a bit?"

Jason: "Oh Sorry about that. Well the virus is finally gone and all of you can leave this world. All I need to do is set things up from here, so until then all of you are going to have to wait a bit. When I'm done the world will start to fall apart, so when there's nothing left, you all can leave."

Sayori: "Ok thank you!"

Yuri: "So what shall we do until then?"

Monika: "That's a good question."

Michael: "If it's ok with you girls? I'm going to go walk around town one last time." He starts walking away from them until Natsuki spoke up.

Natsuki: "How are we supposed to leave this room? The door's gone remember?" Suddenly the door appears. "Never mind."

Monika: "How about we all walk around town. To pass the time. We have each other's numbers, so let's go on ahead."

Sayori: "Awesome"

Natsuki: "Might as well since this is going to be last time we're ever going to be here."

All five of them walked out the door and saw that they are now outside of the school. The sky was black, but the sun was still out as ones and zeros appear as stars. The world around them was slowly falling apart. Almost everything was covered with ones and zeros, but it didn't stop them from walking their separate ways. They all promised to call each other when they are done looking around and to meet up again. After their talk they all went their separate ways walking around town before heading to their houses.

They all looked around town to the places they visited before whether it was in here or at the outside world. A rush of nostalgia began running through their minds. They started to remember the good time and the bad times, but are glad that they have these memories.

When Michael arrived at his house he looked around and saw some old photos of himself and his parents. He wonders if they're even still alive in the outside world, but even if they aren't, he's still alive to keep their legacy going. When he set the photo down he notices another photo of himself and his sister.

When he looked at it an image ran through his mind. The image of his sister's face. The last facial expression she made right before she was deleted. For the first time in his life, he saw the look of Despair on Michelle's face. The sadness she felt being alone.

Now knowing more about his past, he now felt guilt within himself. He murdered his sister not once, but twice. A burden he must now carry for the rest of his life. A sin he must shoulder. The more he thinks about her, the more he realized she was right about the world. However the choices he made was right as well. Hope and Despair are on two different sides of the same coin. He now understands the Truth of Reality.

He was scared of leaving this place, but now, he couldn't be much happier to face reality. No matter how hard it gets.

Meanwhile Sayori looked around her house and wonders if her parents are ok. When she got upstairs she notices the picture of herself with longer hair and looks at her hair now. She smiled and went to her room. She decided to clean up a bit and when she finished she looked at her old diary Michael found and returned to her.

She read a couple of pages to see what happened during the rest of their high school years. While reading it she was happy that her childhood friend joined the club and has no regrets guilt tripping him into joining. However she started to worry about him as she pulled out her favorite Duel Monster card from her drawer and hugs her cow doll.

During this, Natsuki went to her old house where she used to live before moving in with Sayori. She went through old photos of herself and her parents. They all looked so happy together until the day she lost her mother. Even though her fake dad was not real, she remembers her real dad. Even after suffering she started to remember what occurred after she stood up to him. She wishes her mother was still here to see how much she's grown. The scars she had never healed, but she now knows that she can still live on. When she reached her room she started to worry about Michael.

In the meantime Yuri has just arrived to her house. The first thing she did when she got home was going to her dad's office. There she found a photo of her and her parents. She wonders to herself if they're still around out there and wonders if they will ever forgive her for the crimes she has committed as an Ultimate. She went to her room and looked at all her knife collection.

She took one out and looks at it. A part of her wanted to cut herself again to feel the rush, but she made the decision of throwing the knife away. Soon after she grabbed all of her knives and put them in a box. She then went outside and dumbed them in a nearby dumpster before returning indoors. After clearing out her room of knives she looked at the Manga Michael gave to her and held it near to her.

For the first time in her life she can be confident with the choices she makes and will never let anyone talk down to her. She started to think about Michael and his Duel Monster card. She smiled to herself when she remembers why that card is so special to the both of them, but soon after she started to frown. She started to worry about him and how well he's doing?

During that time, Monika reached to her house. She went to a secret room that she didn't show her friends yet. The room contained a piano and she decided to play it. When she started playing her piano she started to sing along with it. She sang about how her life was empty and alone, but thanks to her friends she now knows that she is never alone.

After she finished singing she started to tear up. She couldn't understand why, but it had something to do with Michael and all of the hell he went through.

When all of them finished up looking around for the last time, they all called each other. They all agreed to meet up at the club one last time. With all of them coming from different directions the world around them started to fade more and more. Some of the houses disappeared and the sun started to turn dark.

By the time they reached school almost the entire town is gone. They all greeted each other before entering the club room. There they all had a conversation about how they loved being in the club. Meanwhile Michael was looking out through a window seeing the world disappear right before his very eyes. Soon enough he felt someone tugging his sleeve and turned to face them.

Sayori: "Hey are you ok?" She says with a concern expression.

Michael: "… Yeah, why do you ask?"

Sayori: "Because you look down."

Michael: "I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking."

Monika: "Are you thinking about your sister?"

Michael: "Yeah, just wondering what life would be like if she was a normal girl? Would she be a great addition to the club and would I still be here? The world may never know."

Yuri: "Michael" She holds on to his arm, but he looks away from her to see the world fade away. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Michael: "Don't be. I had to do what had to be done. For the sake of others my sister had to die." He looks back at the girls and gives them all a group hug. "I'm sorry everyone. I promised to save you all, but it took longer than needed." He sheds tears.

Monika: "It's okay Michael. Even when it took forever, you kept your promise."

Sayori: "None of us blames you."

Natsuki: "So don't beat yourself up."

Yuri: "Just lift your head up high."

Michael: "Thank you all. I'm glad I joined the Literature Club." The room around them started to fade away. "Well looks like it's time for us to leave this world?"

Sayori: "I'm going to honest with you all. I'm kinda scared."

Yuri: "But it's okay to be scared right?"

Natsuki: "Y-yeah."

Sayori: "We all made the right choice right?"

Yuri: "I believe we have."

Natsuki: "I'm looking forward to what the future has for us."

Yuri: "Agreed"

Monika: "Okay everyone, this is it. I'll see you all out there."

Everyone closes their eyes as the world fades to white. They all hold hands with each other as they started to lose consciousness.

Michael: "Good bye Literature Club. Good bye Despair Club. Hello Hope Club." Before they all lose consciousness, he had one last thing to say. "I love you all."

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Last Chapter: A Day Before The Future

The sun shines brightly on the beautiful blue ocean. No clouds to be seen, but clear blue. The fresh air, so natural. If anyone was to see this, there would be a poem about it. Michael stands near the docks staring at the sea. Hearing the soothing waves.

Sayori: "There he is! Hey MC!"

Michael looks to his left and sees an annoying girl and her friends running up to him with no care in the world. As they get closer to him, he couldn't help, but to smile at his friends. When the girls reached him they noticed something is wrong, but Michael kept his smile.

*Earlier*

A new world open to them. The pods finally open up revealing reality. When everyone got up they looked at themselves. So many question to ask, so little time. The girls looked at their outfits and to each other. Some wonder why they would wear this while others got embarrassed.

Natsuki: "The hell is this?" She looked at her red and black chef uniform with what looks like bloodstains on her apron. "Gross get this off of me!" She quickly took off the bloody apron and threw it as far away from her as she could. She then notices something about her head. She felt a bun on her head and took off the bun letting her hair loose.

"Woah I have long hair?" She played with it similar to how Yuri plays with hers when she gets nervous. After playing with her long pink hair, she decided to tie it up into a pony tail, so it wouldn't get into her face. "Hey Sayori do you want my apron to cover yourself up some more?" She smirks.

Sayori: "I don't want no messy apron thank you very much." The outfit Sayori is wearing is nothing, but a black crop top with a red lightning design on it, torn shorts, and running shoes. She looked more like a boxer with those bandages she has wrapped around her hands.

"Hey is it me or is it a bit drafty?" She scratched her head only to find out that the sides of her head was almost shaved off, leaving behind only the top part of her hair. "Where did the rest of my hair go!?" She messes around with her hair. The way it looked she looked like one of those punk girls.

Natsuki: "I know you had short hair before, but for you to have it shorter." She fights to urge to laugh.

Sayori: "Oh well, I'm sure it will grow back eventually." She flips her hair side to side and looks at Yuri. "Hey Yuri why are you all the way at the corner?"

Yuri: "Please don't come any closer." Natsuki grabbed her from behind and forced her to face everyone. With her face turning bright red as Sayori looks at her outfit. Yuri was wearing a leather jacket and pants with knee high combat boots.

It didn't seem wrong until Sayori looked past her arms to see that she's wearing nothing, but a black and red bra. Both Natsuki and Sayori kept teasing her about the way she dressed even though she was a completely different person when she was an Ultimate. While that's occurring Monika wonders what the hell she's wearing.

Monika: "Why the hell do I have a dog collar on my neck and a chain attached to it? Wait?" Her face started to turn red when she started to remember her time as an Ultimate. "Just going to take this off of me." She removes the collar then Sayori bumped into her.

Sayori: "Hey Monika could you lend me your sweater?" She points at Monika's red and black horizontal stripped sweater.

Monika: "No"

Sayori: "Why?" She tries to give her the puppy dog eyes.

Monika: "Because I need it or else I'll be exposed like Yuri." She looks at the rest of her attire. She had black pants with rips and tears on it and military boots on. "Can't believe I went out in public wearing this."

Yuri: "Says you." She started wearing her jacket all zipped up.

All four girls gathered together talking about how dumb they all look. Meanwhile Jason came into the room.

Jason: "Hello everyone glad that your all back to your old selves."

Monika: "Oh hello uh Jason right?"

Jason: "Yeah"

Monika: "Thank you so much for helping us."

Jason: "It wasn't just me, as a matter in fact, all of you kept running away from me when I tried to get you into the pods."

Monika: "We still appreciate your hard work, we're sorry for causing you so much pain."

Jason: "It's all right, you were all brainwashed."

Sayori: "Oh speaking of which, I now remember who you are now. Thank you for your help back in high school."

Jason: "Oh you remember now?"

Sayori: "Yup. If it wasn't for you MC wouldn't be here."

Jason: "You don't need to thank me. I didn't really do much. Now then let me check your eyes." He pulled out a small flash light and looked at each of girls eyes. "Hmm, perfect your eyes are back to their natural colors."

Natsuki: "Natural?"

Jason: "All of your eyes were red when you were Ultimate's. However after being in the Virtual World and overcoming your demons. The brainwashing is undone."

Sayori: "Great! Wait, where's MC?"

Jason: "Oh he went to the shower room to wash up. There's another shower room for you girls. I'll get you some new clothes to wear. Follow me."

He guided them to the women's shower room and picked up their new clothes. "I'll leave them here so go on ahead and come out when you're ready. I'm going to check on Michael." He waved at them before leaving and walked all the way to the men's shower room. There Michael was waiting at the locker.

Michael: "Are they alright?"

Jason: "Yeah they're just washing up."

Michael: "Good cause they smell like blood."

Jason: "So what was it that you wanted to show me? I thought you would want to see your friends?" Michael turns to look at him. "Oh I see why?" Jason turns away from him and gives Michael his new clothes. A black and white suit different from his red and black mafia attire. "First take a shower then we'll talk." He leaves the locker allowing Michael privacy to shower.

*Now*

Yuri: "What happened to you?"

Michael: "It's nothing to worry about."

Monika: "But your eyes?"

Yuri: "What happened?" She places her hand on his cheek."

Michael: "It's a side effect from my brainwashing and entering _The Anti-Despair Program_." The girls look at his two different colored eyes. His right eye was still red while his left is his natural gold.

Natsuki: "Can't Jason fix it or knows someone who can?"

Michael: "He offered to fix my eye, but I declined."

Natsuki: "What why!?"

Yuri: "I agree with Natsuki. Why declined the offer?" He steps back from Yuri and looks out into the ocean.

Michael: "I like to consider this my punishment. After everything that happened. I could at least suffer one punishment. It's my fault that all of this happened." He looks back at everyone and smiled. "Everything will be okay. I'm still me, Michael Conner."

Monika: "Are you okay with this?"

Michael: "Yeah, I also consider this poetic."

Sayori: "What do you mean?"

Michael: "My gold eye can represent Hope, while my right eye can represent Despair. If I learned anything from all this, it would be about balance. People need Despair to set obstacles and they need Hope to overcome those obstacles. That's what life is, balance."

Yuri: "I think I understand what you mean?" She walks up to him and holds onto his arm.

Natsuki: "Not me, but it's your choice."

Sayori: "Neither do I, but that's ok."

Monika: "I think I could understand a bit."

Natsuki, Sayori, and Monika walk up to Michael and Yuri to stand next to them. Yuri holds onto Michael's arm while he uses his other hand to pat Sayori's head. They all stood at the docks, looking out at the clear ocean.

Michael: "No matter what happens, there will always be Hope and Despair. If there is no Hope to be found, then as human beings, we have the power to create our own. Despair will knock you down, but you can stand right back up and keep on going. Don't let the past hold you back, because the you of today and the future you is what really matters.

The Virtual World may sound like a safer place, but compared to the real world. There are an infinite amount of choices and routes to take. There's no save option or reload files in the real world, but there's never a game over for you.

Just Move Forward."

All five of them continue to stare out not on the ocean or the sky, but to their futures. The future they want. A future filled with happiness.

End of Story

Me: "I like to thank the fanbase such as the fan artists. I like to thank them for giving me inspiration to write this. I also like to thank Game Theory for giving an idea about what if they were supposed to be in a different game. Which helped give me an idea. But most importantly I like to thank all of you for taking the time reading this. Thank you and I hope you have a great day."


End file.
